Mission: Find My Dad
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Lorelai ‘Rory’ Leigh GilmoreDanes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes
1. Prologue

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N****: I know I still have other stories to finish before I should start a new story, but this one has been in my computer for some time and I want to post it. Don't worry, my other stories will be posted as well. **

**This story starts out when Luke and Lorelai were just teens. Another thing, Lorelai's relationship with her parents isn't as bad as it was on the show. They don't have the kind of relationship Lorelai has with Rory, they just learn to be civil with each other and not fight a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Christopher, stop." Lorelai breathed, pulling Christopher off her.

"I'm almost done Lor," he grinned, leaning in for more.

He crashed his lips on to hers. For a moment, Lorelai was lost into his kiss. She kissed him back with much force. Inwardly smiling, Chris leaned Lorelai lower onto the bed. She did not protest him, which he to smiled even more. She kissed back, her mind still fogged at the fact that his lips were on hers. Then Christ started to pull the strap off of Lorelai's top. This brought Lorelai back to earth and pushed Chris away.

"I said stop!" she exclaimed. She angrily wiped her mouth and made her way off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chris asked, grabbing her wrist just as Lorelai's feet were on the ground.

"I'm leaving." she said pointedly.

"Oh come on Lor." he rolled his eyes at her dramatic ness.

"No! you come on!" she exclaimed, pulling her arms from him. "I told you to stop, but you didn't."

"I thought it was clear. We love each other." he reasoned. He got off the bed and stood in front of an angry Lorelai. "I love you, don't you love me?"

"You know I do! But I'm not ready yet!"

Chris scoffed. "Come on Lor. When will you ever be ready?"

"When I am!" she screamed. Thankfully, the loud music from the party covered her voice so no one would hear.

"That's a load of bull." he scowled.

"Look, sorry if I don't want to have sex with you!" she spat back. "But I am not ready yet to do this! I don't want to do something I'd regret."

"Oh, so now having sex with your boyfriend is something you'd regret?" he started to get angry.

"You now what I mean." she sighed exasperated. "I love you. But I want our first time to be special. Not in a party at my friend's house on a bed where, a lot of other kids may have done it in since Becca's known for her parties. I mean, her house is known as the Getting Laid Den."

"Well screw that Lor!" he yelled. "I told you I loved you! How much special do you need?"

Lorelai scoffed in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at him. "Go fuck off!" with one last glare, Lorelai stormed out of the room.

She could faintly hear Christopher call her but she didn't stop. She just couldn't believe he'd actually do that to her. The fact that he said I love you and thought that he'd get some just because of that really pissed her off. Sure she loved Christopher, he is her first actual boyfriend and best friend. But she's just not ready yet. She wanted her first time to be special, in a candle lit room, with rose petals all over the floor. Ok, maybe that's too much of a fantasy, but still, she didn't want here first time in a room with a house filled with all of her classmates.

Lorelai made her way to the kitchen where it was empty, with the exception of one guys who was by the island table, taking a sip of a beverage, which she assumed is alcohol.

"Do you have any left?" she asked, startling him.

"Um…what?" he looked at her quizzically.

Lorelai took a moment to look at him. She's never recognized him before. He definitely didn't go to Watkinson. He was wearing a flannel suit under his letterman jacket. It looked like it was for football, or baseball, she didn't know, she's not one for sports attire. Though the fact that he wore a worn out red baseball cap, backwards, was a clue to the fact that he plays baseball. And Lorelai must admit, he wasn't bad to look at either. He's definitely built, even more built than Christopher, and he has great eyes. So blue you could swim in them.

"Who are you?" she asked, suddenly forgetting about the horrible incident with Christopher in one of the bedrooms.

"Um…Luke Danes." he introduced, slightly unsure.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "Lorelai Gilmore." she introduced herself, holding out a hand. Still unsure he shook it. "Do you go to Watkinson?"

"No."

"Grace?"

"No."

"Gray Hill?"

"No."

"Well where do you go then?"

"Stars Hollow High."

Lorelai knitted her brow together. "Where's that?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Where's that?"

"Thirty minutes from here."

"So, you don't live in Hartford?"

"No."

"Then how did you get in the party?" _isn't this invitation only?_

"A friend of mine knows the moderator of the party and he took me and a couple of our other friends with us here."

"Oh." _made sense_. "So, do you have any more of that?" she gestured into his cup. "What is that anyway?"

"Beer." he said simply in his usual gruff voice.

"Beer? Is there anything harder? Like tequila?" Luke just shrugged in response. Lorelai sighed and scanned through the selection in the bucket fill with ice and alcohol. "Nope, not in here." she then turned to the fridge and started searching inside. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "Jackpot." she turned back towards Luke, with a half a bottle of tequila in hand, and closed the door. "Want some?" she asked, taking the lid off.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." she shrugged taking a long sip from the bottle with her eyes closed.

Luke studied her while she drank. She seemed to be sad about something. And he could detect he tear stains from her cheeks. "Are you ok?" he asked her in a low voice.

Lorelai cracked open one eye and looked at him. She stopped drinking, giving out a sigh of satisfaction, wiping her mouth. She placed the bottle down and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she sucked on a slice of lime which was on the island.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "you just seem sad about something. Upset."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, a brow raising.

"You've been crying." he said simply.

Lorelai turned her head away from him as if it were a reflex. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt an overwhelming warmness all over her after hearing the concern in his voice. "I'm fine." she mumbled.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am." she snapped.

"Ok." he backed away from her, keeping them at a distance.

She sighed, knowing he meant no harm. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's fine." he grunted. "I shouldn't have pushed you. It's non of my business anyway."

"Well you were probably concerned." she shrugged.

"I am."

She sighed. "It's just that, my boyfriend and I kind of broke up."

"Oh." he didn't know why but he suddenly felt a wave of happiness wash over him.

"We were in a room a while ago and he wanted to have sex. I said no, he got mad. I told him to go fuck off."

Luke now felt angered at whoever this guy was who got mad just because his girlfriend wont have se with him. "He's a jerk." Luke muttered.

"I know." Lorelai smiled. "So…Luke was it?" he nodded. "What about you Luke? Do you have any girlfriends?"

The two continued to converse. They didn't know how long they talked in the kitchen, all they know was that they were happy just talking to each other. It's as if they were in a whole other world. Suddenly, all thoughts of Christopher and the fact that he's a jerk was completely lost on her. All she was focused on was Luke and the way he comforted her and made her laugh. He made her happy.

* * *

Through out the weeks that passed, Luke and Lorelai had been talking to each other. They had exchanged numbers at the party and Lorelai found herself calling him more and more. She would tell him the crappy day she had at her school and he would tell her stories about the crazy people in his school and town. By the way Luke described Stars Hollow, Lorelai completely fell in love with it. 

Lorelai loved talking to him. She felt as if she could tell him anything and he'll understand her. She can always count on him to say things that will make her feel better when she has problem. He was the best friend she never had. Sure Chris and Becca were her friends as well, and they grew up in the same society as her, but they never really understood her. She was the black sheep out of her family and friends. They actually accept the lifestyle they have, whereas Lorelai can only tolerate them. And even though Luke has never experienced the luxury she had, he still understands her as if he was living the life she was as well.

They have seen each other a few times. Mostly Luke would drive up to Hartford to see her, which made Lorelai happy. Once even she and Luke went to the mall, much to his dismay. Though they rarely saw each other. Luke is always wrapped up in his sports and Lorelai had the trouble trying to get away from Emily which prevents her from going to Stars Hollow to see him.

Lorelai admits she's attracted to him. And the attraction she felt wasn't like any other she felt before. Not with Christopher or any other guy she's had a crush on. This was much stronger that she couldn't explain but loved it non the less. Every time they talk she was always happy and giddy, she would get satisfied just hearing his voice. In fact, she couldn't go a day without talking to him. She would get excited whenever he calls, and every time they hung up, she spends all her time thinking about him. This definitely was something more than puppy love.

Christopher had apologized to her the day after the party when they were at school. He said he was way out of line to push her like that and he wanted to have another chance with her. Lorelai quickly declined, thinking about Luke. Chris got angry again and broke it off with her, permanently. If Lorelai wasn't so busy thinking about Luke, she would have pointed out to him that she had called their split permanent the minute she said 'fuck off'.

"Lorelai." Emily called to her daughter when she saw her walking down the stairs.

"Yes mother?" Lorelai said in her polite tone, walking up to her mother who was sitting on the living room couch.

"I talked to Francine today." she started, giving Lorelai a look. "She told me a bit of information that I am very shocked to hear."

"Oh?" Lorelai kept up with the innocent act, knowing what was coming.

"You and Christopher broke up, is that correct?"

"Yes we have. For a few weeks we have been."

"And why would you tow have broken up? Christopher is such a fine young gentlemen."

"Well mom," she inhaled deeply, "If you must know, Christopher wanted to have sex with me." the look on her mother's face is priceless. "I refused, he got mad, I broke up with him."

"Oh my." she said in horrified. "Well I'm glad you refused."

"Thank you."

"I just hope that Christopher will get a piece of his own medicine."

"I'm sure he will." Lorelai kept up with the polite pretense. "Can I please go now?"

"Before you leave Lorelai, there is also another information that I would like to run by you."

"What is it?"

"I was also talking to Bernice today. She told me at one of Rebecca's gatherings you were talking to a young man whom they have never met before."

Lorelai tensed up a bit. "Oh?"

"Yes. And he seemed to have a knack for baseball since he always wore a cap backwards on his head."

"Oh…" Lorelai's voice became wary.

"Who is the young man Lorelai?"

"Um…" she hesitated. "His name is Luke."

"Luke?"

"Yes." she choked. "Luke Danes."

"I don't think I've ever heard of any Danes in Hartford."

"Well he doesn't live in Hartford."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He lives in Stars Hollow."

"Where is that?"

"It's a small town thirty minutes from here."

"Bernice told me that you have been quite engaged with this young man."

"He's a good man mom." Lorelai defended. "I met him at one of Becca's gatherings. He noticed I was upset, I told him I broke up with Christopher. He stayed with me, talked to me, he made me laugh and made me feel better."

"How do I know he is a good man?"

"He is. Trust me."

"Well I want to meet him."

"What?"

"Why don't you invite him to dinner, Friday night? This way I will get to know the young man whom you are now seeing."

"I'm not seeing him mom. He's my friend."

"Either way, I want to meet him. Invite him please."

"But-" before she could protest, Emily had left the room.

* * *

"Hey." Lorelai greeted when she saw Luke in the foyer, giving his coat to the maid. 

"Hey." he smiled nervously. Lorelai gave him a hug, which calmed him down a bit.

"I am so sorry about this."

"You already told me that numerous of times before, and I told you it was ok."

"I know." she sighed. "It's just that my parents." she rolled her eyes as if it would explain it all, which to him it did. She smiled then noticed his attire. "Wow. You look different. I don't think I've ever seen you in something other than flannel. Heck I didn't even know you owned something other than flannel." then noticed his head. "And you're not wearing your cap. Ok, I am definitely calling 911 now."

Luke rolled his eyes, more comfortable now with Lorelai. "Jeez. I do own something other than flannel. I save these up for formal occasions that my dad would make me go to."

"Well you look good."

"You think your parents would like it?"

"They'll love it. And they'll love you."

Luke became nervous, again. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if he would meet the parents of his girlfriend. He and Lorelai were just friends. Best friends to be exact. But here he was, nervous as hell. He's met girls' parents before. When he met Rachel's parents he'd been calm, although it was probably because of the fact that he and Rachel were good friends before. But never had he been as nervous as he is now.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Luke." Lorelai introduced her friend to her parents when they reached the living room.

"Hello Luke." they greeted, shaking his hand.

"You two sit down." Emily instructed. The two sat down on the couch next to each other, Lorelai holding on to Luke's hand in comfort. "Would you like a soda Luke?"

"Soda's fine Mrs. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Emily."

After giving out the drinks, Emily and Richard sat across from Luke and Lorelai.

"So Luke," Richard started. "Tell us something about yourself? Where do you go to school?"

"I go to Stars Hollow High."

"Do you play any sports Luke?" Emily asked, remembering a comment about baseball cap.

"Yes. I play baseball, basketball, sometimes football. I also run track. It all varies."

"How athletic of you."

"I mostly just play baseball though."

"Do you play sports in your pastimes?" Richard asked, intrigued. He has never met someone so athletic before, with the exception of professional athletes though.

"Sometimes. But mostly I spend my free time working at my dad's store."

"Oh. And what kind of store?"

"A hardware store."

"What grade are you in Luke?" Emily asked.

"I'm a Jr. in Stars Hollow High."

"What colleges are you thinking of attending?"

The four chatted and as they did, Lorelai and Luke's nerves calmed down a bit. So far, Emily and Richard hadn't given any rude comments to him, specially Emily. Truth be told, the two were easing up to him. They like the fact that he isn't a lazy bum who sits around a do nothing. They like that he helps out and is athletic. They also liked how noble he is for helping his father out while he's sick, specially since their mother died at a young age. basically,. They liked him despite the fact that he's not part in their society.

The two accepted Luke and was now warming up to the fact that he and Lorelai are friends. In fact, they wouldn't be that objective to the idea of him and Lorelai being together, they even hinted it to them, which Luke and Lorelai tried to ignore.

Through out dinner, it was pleasant as well. They continued on their conversation. This time about Luke and his culinary skills. The fact that he loved the meal they had set and even gave his opinion on some of the sauces and how long the pasta should have been boiled, not too long, not too short, just right that it's crunchy, made an impression on Emily and Richard. They even wrote some of his advice down so they could try them for their next meal.

After dinner, Lorelai escorted Luke out of the house to his truck which he borrowed from his dad.

"So I hope you aren't rethinking about being friends with me." Lorelai joked when they reached the truck.

Luke chuckled. "I had a good time. Your parents are great. I don't know why you think otherwise."

"I know they are." she sighed. "It's just that sometimes we don't really see eye to eye you know. Besides, they're not really like the rest of the parents."

"I guess so." he chuckled. "Thanks again for inviting me."

"Thank you for agreeing to come and still be my friend." she smiled back. She leaned in and gave him a hug. The two pulled apart and smiled. He got into his truck and waved goodbye at her. She waved back, her smile never leaving.

* * *

"I am so excited!" Lorelai squealed in her seat. Luke pretended to be annoyed but deep down he loved seeing her like this. Happy and just letting all her problems go away. It's a the weekend before Halloween and Luke promised to finally take Lorelai to Stars Hollow and introduce her to his friends, family and the town. It was also convenient since today is the Pumpkin Carving Festival. Lorelai is very excited. she has always wanted to see what Stars Hollow was like, after hearing Luke talk about the town, she just completely fell in love with it. "Do you think they'll like me?" she asked, suddenly becoming nervous. 

"No. they'll love you." he grunted. "Trust me. They'll love you so much, it's as if they've known you all their lives."

It's true. Lorelai's crazy enough to be part of the town. It had taken some arm twisting to get Emily to agree for her to go to Stars Hollow with Luke. She didn't want to let her daughter go to a town she has never heard of without her supervision. And Lorelai didn't want to go to Stars Hollow with her mother for she was so sure that it would just ruin the whole experience. So after much research on the town and assurance from both Luke and his father William, Emily reluctantly agreed.

Minutes later, Luke drove into the Stars Hollow exit and they arrived in the town square. Lorelai was awestruck at the fairytale beauty of the place. The leaves were now sporting an orange look and most of them had fallen off, giving the town an autumn flair. When Luke drove into the square, Lorelai was even more amazed to see the town square filled with pumpkins. Plus the buildings were decorated with spooky decors. As he drove, Luke pointed out to some buildings, such as Miss Patty's, the gazebo, the hardware store.

A few seconds later, Luke pulled up his truck in his driveway.

"This is your house?" Lorelai said, looking at the house in front of her. It wasn't as grand as hers. It was a simple two story house, with a shade of blue.

"Yup." Luke grunted. "Just don't get scared of Babette's gnomes."

"Who's Babette?"

"Our neighbor." he pointed to their neighbor's house which had gnomes surrounding the yard. He got out of the truck then walked around and opened Lorelai's side of the door and helped her out. "We'll go in, drop some stuff off, then I'll give you a tour of the town and afterwards we can go to festival."

"Cool." Lorelai smiled. Holding hands, Luke led Lorelai into the house.

When inside, Lorelai was even more awestruck. The house was nothing like the houses she's been in before. She's only ever seen houses from her mother's friends, or her friends who were all from society. She's never been in a home of a normal person. In the foyer of the Danes house, it was filled with pictures of the family. She saw pictures of Luke as a kid, a girl whom she assumed is his sister, a man whom she assumed is his father, and a few of a lovely woman, whom she assumed was his mother. The house felt homey, not as if it's a showroom at all.

"Luke is that you?" came a girls voice from deep in the house.

"Liz?" Luke called. They arrived in the living room where Lorelai saw a teenage girl, about her age, walking down from the stairs, looking not so pleased.

"Where have you been? You were gone for like ever. I had t call Jimmy and told him I was gonna be late. Hey, I need- hello?" Liz had stopped once she noticed the girl behind Luke, whom he was holding hands with. "Hi, I'm Liz." she smiled, introducing herself to Lorelai, shaking her hand.

"Oh hi." Lorelai said shyly. "I'm Lorelai."

"Oh you're Lorelai." Liz smiled. "You're my brother's new girlfriend."

"Liz!" Luke growled. Lorelai just looked at Luke with a shy, yet pleased smile.

Ignoring his brother. "You know, he talks about you all the time. He cannot go a minute without mentioning your name. He's never really one to talk about his girls. I mean, when he was going out with Rachel, he didn't really liked talking about her to us. But you, he just can't keep his mouth shut." Lorelai had to smile at that, though she felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the mention of Rachel, Luke's supposed ex-girlfriend.

"Liz!" Luke now grew impatient and embarrassed.

"Oh, you better not introduce her to Carrie, or else she'll claw her out." Liz went on.

"Ok would you stop it!" Luke growled. "What do you need?"

"Oh right." remembering her objective. "I need to borrow the truck."

"What? No!"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Well for one you don't have a license."

"I have a permit!"

Ignoring that. "Two, every time you drove the truck, you almost backed it up into a pole."

"That was one time."

"No. that was every time you were behind the wheel. Sorry but I am not letting you drive the truck."

"Fine!" she yelled. "I'm just gonna go and drive Carrie's Volkswagen then. At least she'll let me borrow car."

"No wonder you're accident prone when it comes to driving." he muttered.

"I have no idea what you see in him." Liz mumbled to Lorelai as she passed them. Then she closed the door with a loud bang.

"So that was Liz." Lorelai smiled, after a few moment.

"Yeah." he sighed. "Sorry about her she's just…"

"Hey don't fret. I know how sister's can be." she said. "I mean, I've never had one, but my friend Becca has plenty." Luke chuckled. Then nonchalantly, Lorelai said, "So, you've been talking about me."

Luke blushed but tried to hide it. "I was not."

"Yes you were." Lorelai couldn't help but grin. "Liz said so."

"Liz is crazy." he muttered, trying to be gruff.

"Mh-hm." Lorelai let it go… for now.

* * *

Luke had shown Lorelai around town. And she ahs already met most of the town's prominent residence, such as Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor. He's even introduced her to his classmates, such as Kirk, Jackson, Andrew and Sookie, whom Lorelai connected with instantly. They had talked to each other for most of the time, Sookie even went with them while Luke finished the tour. Finally, they arrived at the hardware store, which was Sookie's cue to leave. 

"How do I look?" Lorelai asked nervously. "Do I look ok? Do you think your father will like me?"

Luke chuckled, knowing the exact feeling she was having. "You look great." he said honestly. "Amazing even." he said softly, gazing at her. At his stare, Lorelai blushed and for a moment, she forgot that she was about to meet Luke's father. When Luke took her inside the store, the nervousness came flushing back down again. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Luke assured her.

Seconds later, William arrived from upstairs. "Hello." he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad." Luke greeted his father with a hug, Lorelai standing by the door shyly. "This is Lorelai."

"The infamous Lorelai, hello." his smile widen, walking towards Lorelai shaking her hand.

"The infamous?" Lorelai glanced at Luke, who was now rolling his eyes in embarrassment.

"My son's a fan of you." he smirked.

"So I've heard." she chuckled shyly.

"So have Lucas showed you around already?" he asked, looking between his son and Lorelai.

"Yeah. We just passed by Miss Patty's." she giggled inwardly at the comments Miss Patty had given them and the sexual innuendo she had said which made Luke turn into different shades of red.

"Ah yes. a classic that woman is." William chuckled, Imagining what that was like for them to meet. "So are you two headed to the festival now?"

"Yeah." Luke answered. "We just wanted to say hi before we do."

"Alright, well don't keep me from you two having fun. Go on."

"Bye dad."

"It was nice meeting you sir." Lorelai smiled politely.

"Please, call me William."

"William." she said shyly.

"Have fun you two." he waved goodbye to them as they left. He shook his head when he saw the smile on his son's face. _Finally_. He thought.

* * *

"This has been the best day ever." Lorelai laughed. They were seated at the gazebo, both slightly stained with pumpkin goo. They were wiping the goo off their face and hands. The festival had ended an hour ago, though the square was still filled with pumpkin remains. "I love this place. I don't know why you hate it so much." 

"Please. With the nut jobs who live here, how could I not hate it."

"You're just saying that to mask your true feelings." Lorelai teased. "You really love this town. and you can't imagine your life anywhere else."

Luke scoffed, but knew that she was right. "You know, they love you."

"Who?"

"The town. They were all wondering what a girl like you were doing with me."

Lorelai smiled shyly. "Well they just don't know the Luke Danes I know."

"Yeah." he admitted shyly.

She looked at him and immediately their eyes locked. They were both lost in their gaze that they didn't notice that they were leaning in. slowly, their lips met. Lorelai closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his lips on hers. She's been kissed before, there's no doubt about that. But never had she felt this way. Happiness, comfort and safety washed all over her, just by this kiss.

Hesitantly, the two pulled back. Luke looked at her cautiously.

"I have always wanted to do that." she whispered with a smile. He smiled too, then she pulled him to her and kissed him again.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai's relationship seemed to get better and better. Even though most of their conversations was over the phone, Lorelai felt herself falling for him. Ever since they got together, Luke had spent more of his time in Hartford. After school he'd go to Hartford and meet up with Lorelai. Sometimes even, he would pick her up. Though he didn't forget his priorities at the store and his school work. 

Emily and Richard were ok with the fact as well. They were already expecting it anyway. Once even Richard and Emily went to Stars Hollow with Lorelai to see what all the fuss was about. They met William and was pleased that he had raised such a fine young man. Though they thought that the town and its residence were a bit eccentric, they had fallen for the place as well.

Even though Lorelai had said she loved Christopher, she truly is falling for Luke. She never felt this way before, not even with Christopher. This feeling she has for Luke is far more stronger than what she had with Chris. Now she really knew what it felt like to be in love. She just hoped Luke felt the same way too.

Lorelai had been in Stars Hollow a few times after her first visit. One was with her parents, another just before thanksgiving. every time she was in the town, she would be with Luke and hang out with Sookie from time to time. Ever since they have met, Lorelai and Sookie were inseparable as well. If Lorelai wasn't talking to Luke, she would be talking to Sookie, her new best girlfriend. Now, it was five days before Christmas and Lorelai was in Stars Hollow.

"Stars Hollow is even more beautiful in the winter." Lorelai said at awe looking at the snow clad town. "It looks so magical."

"It's just frozen water." Luke muttered. The two were holding hands as they walked down the streets.

"It's magic Luke." Lorelai pointed. "You know, I love snow." she sighed. Luke's arms embraced her over her shoulder as she rested her head on his. "When I was five, had this terrible ear infection. I was in bed for weeks and I was so miserable. So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me, and the next day it snowed. And I was sure that my fairy godmother had gave that to me. Like my little present." Lorelai smiled at the memory. Luke looked down at her and smiled softly seeing her in daze at the memory. "Of course when I grew up, I realized that it wasn't really meant for me personally. But I still think it's my little gift." she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I'm being all corny."

"No." he said. "You're just being you."

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. Then she leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss. when they pulled back, they both smiled.

"Come on." he said, pulling her and started to lead her the opposite direction of the square.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"There's something I want to show you, come on."

Still curious, Lorelai obliged and followed Luke wordlessly.

* * *

Minutes later, the couple had arrived in front of the Independence Inn. 

"Wow." Lorelai breathed, curled up into Luke's embrace. "This place is beautiful."

"I know." Luke smiled. "This is the Independence Inn. Mia, a friend of my parents, owns this."

"Really? It looks so pretty."

"Yeah. Come on." he led them towards the back of the inn.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Lorelai asked suddenly becoming nervous about getting in trouble.

"Don't worry." he assured. "I know the owner ok. Besides, I used to do this all the time."

"Alright." she said rather unsurely. Just then they passed the frosted lake. "Wow." she said breathlessly. "That's the most magical thing I have ever seen." she said. Admiring the lake. It was covered in ice all over. plus with the snow on the ground it made it seem so mystical.

"I know." he smiled. "Come on, there's more." slowly, they walked around the lake to the back where there was a tool shed.

"What's this?" she asked when Luke unlocked the door.

"This, is my own little club house." he said opening the door. Lorelai gasped at the sight. "Mia had given me this tool shed when I was a kid and I'd always come over here when I wanted to be alone."

The entire room was filled with baseball memorabilia's, trophies, pictures. There was a bed by the side that was made and a curtain with a mural of the galaxy on it covering the bathtub.

"This is beautiful." she breathed. Everything about this place was just magical to her.

"Wanna come in?" he asked. Slowly she nodded, still at awe. They entered the room and Luke locked the door. They sat down on the bed.

"You have the most beautiful place here. I wish I had your life. It's just so perfect." she admitted.

"My life's perfect because you're here." he admitted softly that it was barely audible.

Lorelai grew into a huge smile, feeling the tears threatening to escape. "I love you." she whispered. Her eyes held his waiting for his reaction. He was silent for a moment and Lorelai was afraid she had gone too fast. Scared him off. Then she noticed the smile on his face.

"I love you too." and there it was. Lorelai felt as if she was in heaven. She immediately leaned in and kissed him. Long and hard. She had said I love you before, Christopher for one. But never had she felt like this before. When she had said it to Christopher, it didn't feel as if she was in love. But with Luke, she felt it. She felt love, she felt comfort, she felt happiness. She truly knew that she is in love with him.

Lorelai moved her body, hovering over him and suddenly, she was straddling him. They never broke off their kiss, only for oxygen but they immediately connected their lips again. Lorelai suddenly left this lips and started trailing her kisses down to his neck. Luke leaned his head back at the sensation. Then Lorelai had started backing Luke up onto the bed. Still sitting on top of him, Lorelai pulled back from him and looked at him breathlessly. They looked into each others eyes and they could see the desire building up in each other. Then Lorelai started unbuttoning his coat and pulled it off, all the while looking into each others eyes. Then she started unbuttoning his flannel. It was then that Luke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from her task.

"Lorelai…" he said in a low whisper. "Are you sure?"

She didn't think it was possible to love him more. The fact that he wanted to make sure that she was ready made her want him even more. She just nodded, their eyes still linked, biting her lower lip.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." his voice was so hoarse, but he didn't want her to regret this. he was happy either way, just as long as she was.

"Luke, I love you." she whispered softly with a smile, never breaking their eye contact. "I will not regret anything we do. I have never felt like this before. I want to be with you and I want you period."

Luke smiled. Then he sat up again and kissed her hard as she resumed unbuttoning his flannel.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day, Luke and Lorelai's love had become stronger. they never went a minute where they didn't think about each other. They talked to each other every chance they got. They smile whenever the other's name comes up, even if they weren't talking about the actual person. 

They had made love again after that, though not frequently since they rarely saw each other. On Lorelai's sixteenth birthday, Luke, Liz, William and Sookie were invited. Which Lorelai was happy, since her true friends were coming, and luckily Christopher was on probation. The only time he got near her was to greet her a happy birthday then she never saw him after that. Her Watkinson friends had made a sub party in the pool house. She only went there for a while to see how they were doing. They were drunk, so Lorelai left them as they were and went back to entertain her real friends.

William spent his time conversing with a few people who were interested on renovating their offices or rooms in the house and wanted advice from him. Sookie chatted with some maids and the cook, interested in the preparations for food. Liz spent her time at the sub party with the Watkinson kids. Lorelai mostly spent her time with Luke, declaring this definitely was the best birthday ever. It didn't really matter to her whether or not she had the perfect birthday, it didn't matter to her if she got a car, or actually it did, but that wasn't important, it didn't matter to her she had a million presents. All that mattered was that Luke is here, with her.

The weekend after her birthday, Emily and Richard agreed to let her spend the day in Stars Hollow. There, Luke and William had set a surprise party for her, event though her birthday had passed. It was an open party really. Primarily, the only people who were invited were Sookie, Liz, Mia, Buddy and Maizy. But it soon filled with the entire town who had grown on Lorelai and loved her like their own.

Into the party, Luke and Lorelai had sneaked away, though they did tell William. They had walked around town and Lorelai thanked Luke repeatedly for the party. She may have had a good time at the party her parents had thrown for them, but the one in Stars Hollow was her favorite. She can really say this was the best birthday ever.

Somehow, they had ended up at the tool shed at the back of the inn. Not wasting any moment, Lorelai showed Luke just how thankful she was. The two stayed there for many hours, talking, and some not talking.

Two weeks after Lorelai's birthday, they had received a call from London. Richard's mother had passed away. Richard was devastated. The family had packed their things and took the next flight to London. Lorelai had called Luke and told him the bad news. They promised to keep in touch while they were overseas and they have. During the preparations for the funeral, Lorelai talked to Luke daily, though their time was limited, not wanting to produce a huge bill.

During the funeral, Lorelai had felt sick all day. She was constantly rushing into the bathroom vomiting. She didn't know why. She figured it must have been a bug of some sort. It wasn't until in the middle of the burial that Lorelai had made the realization. When they had went back to her grams house afterwards for the gathering, she went into her room and checked the calendar. And there it was, the answers to her questions.

They stayed in London for a few more days, Richard handling the rest of his mother's estate. Lorelai took this opportunity to prove her suspicions wrong. Or at least to confirm it. She hadn't talked to Luke since she made the assumption. She couldn't handle talking to him right now. Lorelai took a moment and escaped from her parents and went to a drug store. After taking the test, she had nervously waited for the answer. When it was time, shakily, Lorelai picked up the stick. It was pink. The tears now fell freely.

Lorelai still hadn't talked to Luke. She still couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and call him. She knew that once she heard his voice she would fall and just sob into the phone. Even the thought of him made her cry. What would she do? What will he do? Will he leave? Will she be alone in all of this?

Lorelai was quiet after finding out she was pregnant. Emily and Richard hadn't noticed, they were both busy handling all of Trix's property and the will. It wasn't until one night, during dinner, when Emily and Richard noticed something different about Lorelai. At first, they had figured it was because of her separation from Luke. But as the dinner went on, Lorelai became different. When Lorelai had made a remark about the pate smelling like Clorox, it had made a big blow out between her and Emily, where Lorelai suddenly blurted out.

"I'm pregnant!"

The first expression that came to the Gilmore's were shock. Then anger, which resulted into a fight between the three and Lorelai stormed off into her room. She spent the night crying, huddling herself in the corner. She wanted to call Luke but didn't do so. She was still shaking from the fight.

The next morning, Emily and Richard spoke to Lorelai in a calm and leveled tone. They had told her they will be staying in London for the remaining year. Lorelai's reaction was shocked as well. She had protested, wanting to be with Luke. But Emily and Richard refused. They had already settled everything. They were to stay in London for the year. That would give Richard enough time to handle his mother's estate and Lorelai would be away from prying eyes of their friends.

Lorelai had stolen a chance to talk to Luke. It had been almost two weeks since they last talked to each other. Lorelai finally found the courage. She wanted to tell him about the baby, about their sudden move to London.

When Liz had picked up, she sounded a bit agitated.

"Is Luke there?" Lorelai asked tentatively in a small voice.

"No, he's out with Rachel." Liz replied, not really recognizing Lorelai's voice.

And suddenly, just like that, Lorelai's world came crumbling down. She hung up the phone in a robotic way. She had heard stories about Rachel. How she was Luke's childhood friend and girlfriend. She was an adventurous one. But her family had moved to Chicago the end of sophomore year, breaking Luke's heart all together. They also heard how Luke was in love with her. And the thought of the two getting married later on when they were older. The fact that Luke was with Rachel pained her. After that, Lorelai hadn't called Luke again.

* * *

Lorelai spent 26 hours in labor. She was now in her hospital bed, breathing heavily after giving birth to her baby girl. 

The minute the nurse placed her baby girl in her arms, Lorelai fell in love with an instant. She looked down at her new baby girl.

"She's perfect." she whispered to herself. She smiled upon seeing her baby girl yawn and snuggled into her mother's embrace. "Welcome to the world, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes."

* * *

**Leave a review.**


	2. New York Minute

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N****: I'm glad people are reading this fic. And I know there are some questions needing answers. Don't worry, they will be answered soon.**

**Now, just a little heads up, some characters, such as Paris, maybe a little OOC. So bear with me. If you read you can understand why Paris is the way she is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New York Minute**

As the teacher gave last minute instruction for the student's summer assignment, the students were on the verge of their seats, looking at the clock anticipating for the hand to struck three. Only with the exception of two students. One was listening intently to the teacher, writing down the assignment on her notebook, while the other was reading, well, re-reading her book, Pride and Prejudice.

Finally, the clock struck three. the minute the bell rang, all the students stormed out of their seats and out the door. The two students, one girl with long blonde hair, and the other with long black hair, had took their time to gather their things and walked out in a mannerly way. The girl resumed reading heading out of the school. As she walked, she heard the other girl call for her.

"Gilmore, wait up!"

She stopped and turned to see her best friend, Paris Geller, running her way. Even though, technically, her last name was Gilmore-Danes, she usually goes by Gilmore.

"Hey Paris, what's up?" she asked her once she caught up with her.

"God, I really hate it when you walk fast." she breathed. Even though Rory was the daughter of one Lorelai Gilmore, athletic prone, Rory was very much athletic. She can play any sport at ease, which gave her a good grade in PE. Although she's not one to join any sports activity, she's just good at them. "What do you have there?" she gestured tot he book Rory is reading. Rory flashed her the cover. "Oh, haven't you read that like a thousand times before?"

"Yeah. But I had nothing else." Rory shrugged. She put away her book in her bag. "God, can you believe we're not freshmen's anymore? We survived our first year as high school students."

"You're acting as if it's your first year at this school." Paris said, looking at her weirdly. Although York Prep is known as a high school, the grades extend as far from 6th to 12th grade.

"I know. But still, we're going to be sophomores next year." she smiled, still amazed at the fact. As they walked through the streets of New York, they heard another group of people calling to them. They turned and saw their other two friends, Madeline and Louis catching up to them.

"God. Finally, school's out!" Louis rejoiced.

"You do know we still have an assignment to do." Paris reminded them. "Write an essay on about our summer vacation, due at the beginning of the school year."

Madeline and Louis rolled their eyes at her. "Well our summer hasn't started yet." Madeline pointed.

"God you two are hopeless." Paris sighed.

Rory chuckled at Paris's aggravation. She and Paris had been best friends since first grade. Even though at first she was a bit intimidated by Paris, they became best friends in an instant when Paris had defended her from the Callahan boys and she defended her from Brian Shawnson. As for Madeline and Louis, the two met the girls during third grade when they transferred in their school.

As they walked further towards Central Park, they heard someone else calling for them. They turned and smile when Tristan walked up to them.

"Hey." he greeted, immediately by Rory's side.

"Hi Tristan." Madeline and Louis greeted flirtatiously.

"Hey Tristan." Paris smiled at him.

"Hey Paris." he smiled back. Then placed an arm around Rory. "Hey Mary." he grinned leaning in a gave her a kiss. the girls awed at them, except for Paris who just smirked at their corny-ness.

Rory pulled back, smiling shyly. "You know, I've known you for ten years and yet you still call me Mary."

"You complaining?"

Rory pretended to think it through. "Not really." she gave him a teasing smirk. Paris and Rory met Tristan almost the same time the girls first met each other in first grade. Immediately, Tristan became their protector. he was like the big brother they never had. Through out the years, Tristan had fallen for Rory. And everybody knew it. It wasn't until the beginning of the school year that they had started dating and immediately became the 'IT' couple in York.

"So what are you guys talking about?" he asked them.

"Well, I'm actually wondering what everyone's doing for summer." Madeline said. "I will be vacationing in San Tropez with Louis." she and Louis share a gleeful smile. "Paris?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "Rory?" she and Rory always spend their summers together. not once had they been separated for summer since their first summer together. She usually spends them with Rory and Lorelai since her parents could care less about bringing her to their business ventures in Europe.

"I still have yet to figure that." Rory sighed. "I have a feeling my essay will be the hit next year." she said sarcastically.

"You can always join in with us." Louis offered.

"That's fine thanks." she declined. "What about you Tris?" she asked her beau.

"Well, my dad wants me to go with him to Italy this summer." he said, slightly disappointed.

"Really? Why?" Rory asked, also feeling the disappointment as well.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "My pops started giving me these speech about growing up and taking over the family business. The next thing I know he's booking us flights to Europe."

"When are you gonna leave?" she asked him, trying to control her sadness.

"In three weeks. We're staying for father's day though."

Rory suddenly grew quiet at the mention of father's day. Tristan mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. He forgot what a sore point the 'F' word is to her.

"I'll miss you though." Rory said quietly, changing the subject, putting aside the pained feeling.

Tristan smiled softly. "I'll miss you too." then he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Ok, can we please stop with the tearful goodbyes." Louis exclaimed. "It's the beginning of summer for god's sake, we should celebrate."

"I agree." Madeline said. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Let's go to the Corner Café." Rory suggested. "I'm in dire need for coffee."

Everyone agreed and headed to their favorite bistro.

* * *

The gang had spend a little more time celebrating in the café. Rory had gotten home around six. 

"Rory is that you?" came her mother's voice from inside their loft apartment.

"Yeah. We're home." she yelled back.

"Oh. Hi Paris." she greeted her daughter's best friend.

"Hey Lorelai." Paris greeted.

Lorelai was already used to having Paris around. Ever since her daughter and Paris met, they've been inseparable. Paris always slept over at their apartment instead of her own place. It was as if Paris is already part of their family, a second daughter if you would. Paris also felt the same to Lorelai. She has felt more maternal love from her than her own mother. And she was grateful that Lorelai accepted her.

"Where have you guys been?" Lorelai asked walking out from down the stairs, greeting her daughter and Paris who are now in the living room.

"We were at the Corner Café celebrating the end of the school year." Rory replied, she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as did Paris. "Sorry we didn't call. We thought we would make it before you. I figured you would be in late since there have been more clients calling in lately."

"I know, sorry about that sweets." Lorelai apologized. After Lorelai graduated high school, a year later than her normal friends, she decided not to go to college so she could raise her daughter. Needless to say, Emily and Richard were not happy. Though they thought it would be best as well. Lorelai started working part time, usually for the DAR. But what she was mostly interested in was working at a hotel. Well, smaller than that. Eventually she got jobs managing the front desks at hotels in Hartford then, somehow, she found herself part of the Durham Group and was now managing chains of hotels. She is mainly based in New York, but form time to time she would travel to other hotels around the country or out of the country.

"It's fine mom." Rory assured. "So how was work?"

"Busy." she sighed tiredly. "As usual. How was school."

"Well you know kids these days. Thinking nothing else but summer." Paris muttered.

"Ah, I remember those days." Lorelai said. "So you guys hungry? I can order pizza."

"Maybe later. Paris and I ate some brownies at the café."

"Ok, well just tell me when you're hungry."

Rory and Paris agreed then went to their room. They had referred to it as their room since Paris spends as much time in their as Rory does. Probably even more. Sitting down on their bed, Rory collapsed. Once her head hit the pillow, she immediately closed her eyes.

"I'm borowing your PJ's ok." Paris said, going through the closet. "I haven't done laundry yet."

"What's mine is yours Paris." Rory sighed.

"Ok." when Paris went over to the vanity to pull out a hair brush, she noticed something stuck on the mirror. "Who's this?" she asked, taking the picture from the mirror. She walked over to Rory and showed it to her.

Rory looked at the picture and stiffened for a moment. It was a picture of a young girl and boy, in front of a gazebo filled with snow. They both looked very happy. "Oh, that's my um…" she hesitated for a moment, "That's my mom and…my dad."

"Oh." suddenly feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"It's alright." she shrugged.

Paris looked at the picture again. "Wow, they look really happy."

"Yeah." Rory said quietly.

Not wanting to get her friend even more upset, Paris put the picture back and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Father's day fast approached and Rory was more grumpy than usual. She's always like this during this time of the year. It just reminded her even more that she didn't have a father. Sure she has her mom. All her life it's always been the two of them against the world. She admires her mom, and she loves her very much. She was her best friends asides from Paris. But sometimes, Rory also wondered about her dad. Who he is and if he's out there, thinking about her mother, if he still loves her. 

When Rory was at the age where she wondered who her dad was, her mom had given her an honest answer. Lorelai started telling her the story from the very beginning. With some blocked out details of course. She started with the first day she met Luke and then so on and on until the day they got together. She talked about Stars Hollow with such adoration that Rory fell in love with it just by the description her mother had given her. Lorelai also talked about her grandpa William, and what a true kind man he was. Rory was truly amazed and wanted nothing more than to see the place and meet the people.

When Rory grew older Lorelai told her what it was like after she had given birth to her. She told her the hardship she went through while she lived in London. The conditions Emily and Richard gave her due to the pregnancy. Lorelai took a year off from high school while she was pregnant. Then she re-took sophomore year again in London. She had basically spent the rest of her high school life in London. When Lorelai graduated, the Gilmore clan moved back to Hartford in their old house and that's when Lorelai started a life of her own for her and Rory.

Since Paris's father was going to Greece for father's day, she spent today to be with him. Much to her dismay. It wasn't that she didn't love them, but it wasn't as if they showed much love to her anyways. She's jsut so used to spending time with Lorelai and Rory. Though her parents don't mind, it was as if they didn't even notice that paris was out of the house. Though sometimes it was mandatory that Paris was with them for certain events, such as Father's day.

"Ok, love you too dad." Lorelai said into the phone then hung up. She sighed and looked at her daughter. "Well, bad news, your grandparents can't come over for father's day."

"Why not?"

"Well your grandpa's held up with a lot of work at his firm and grandma has back to back events at the DAR." she said apologetically.

"Aw. That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing them." she rarely ever got to see her grandparents. They usually drive up to New York to see them since the girls rarely go to Hartford. The only times they do see them are during holidays and sometimes birthdays.

"Well we'll just have a little fun of our own then." Lorelai said. "We can have a movie night. With pizza and extra cookie dough."

"Ok." Rory nodded. She wasn't really that disappointed about her grandparents cancellation. What haunted her mind was the thing that haunted her ever since she was four.

"Mom." she asked tentatively as they sat down on the couch. "Can I ask you something about my dad?"

Lorelai tensed a bit. Ever since Rory had asked her that question when she was four, she never really knew what to say. She felt guilty and horrible for not letting Rory see her father. See how great man he is. She felt even more guilty for not telling Luke about Rory. But whenever she found courage to tell him, she just looses it and backs out. Now, sixteen years later, he still doesn't know.

Lorelai didn't want Rory to think that her dad didn't love her. In truth, she knew Luke would love Rory if he found out. And she also didn't want her daughter to think that she was fatherless. that's why she always told stories about her dad. About her grandfather William, her aunt Liz. About Stars Hollow.

"What about him?" Lorelai asked, her voice hoarse.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked in a small voice.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know where he is now."

"Do you think he's still in Stars Hollow?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. "He's such a great man. He was very talented and I know that he's gonna make it far." she had figured Luke had went to college, found someone and fell in love, and is now a star athlete for baseball team or whichever sport he plays. Although the thought of him being with someone else pains her. Suddenly, flashbacks of Liz telling her Luke was with Rachel came flooding back. The thought that Luke may even ended up with Rachel came across her too. Which hurt her even more.

"So there's a possibility that he doesn't live in Stars Hollow anymore?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know honey. But who knows, maybe he still lives there." Lorelai shrugged, remembering all the teasing she did to Luke about loving Stars Hollow. Even though she knew Luke would never want to leave the town, he had such great opportunities for him that she couldn't see why he wouldn't want to leave. "Hun, I'm sorry about all of this."

"About all of what?"

"This. You not knowing who your dad is. You not knowing where he is, what he looks like."

"I have a picture of him." she interjected, not wanting her mom to feel bad.

"Yes, but that's when we were kids. Who knows what he looks like now." although she bets he looks just as good as he did back then. Complete with that killer smile and ocean blue eyes.

"Do you think we could go to Stars Hollow and see whether or not he's there?" Rory asked hopeful.

"I don't know hun." Lorelai hesitated. She has thought about going to Stars Hollow to see if he was there, so he could meet Rory. But she's just too chicken to do so. "We'll talk about this later ok." she dismissed quickly. she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek then got off the couch and went into her office.

Rory sighed sitting on the couch. Every time she mentions to her mother about visiting Stars Hollow, Lorelai would tense up and try to avoid it. She would always say they'll talk about it later, but they never did. She knew her mother didn't want to go. She was scared of having to possibly face her father.

* * *

It's now about a week before father's day and Rory was on the edge. Everywhere she goes, there's a reminder for father's day. Get your father a present, fifty percent off for all father's. she just wanted to barf. Thankfully Paris wasn't that much of a fan of her father. And Tristan knows her situation well enough so he wont mention anything concerning the 'F' word. 

Lorelai had been feeling guilty. She always does at this time of year. She hated seeing her daughter sad about not having a dad beside her to celebrate this day. heck not having a father at all. She's the one who did that to her. She's the reason why her daughter's heart broken about not having a father. Every year, to this day, she came close to calling Luke, or at least try to see if his number still works. It has been about seventeen years since she last talked to him. But every year, she chickens out.

She hated that her daughter had to live without a father, nor a male figure in her life. She hadn't dated much after she had Rory. She couldn't bring herself to be really fully invest in a relationship. She was still in love with Luke. Sure she has gone out from time to time. When Rory had grown older, she went out on dates. But they never lasted long. They rarely did last longer than a week or two. And non of them even went far as to meet Rory. Even if some of them were ok with the idea of her having a daughter. Lorelai still felt as if it wasn't right. She didn't feel the way she felt when she was with Luke. And she figured she'll never fall in love the way she did with Luke, ever.

As Paris was on the computer, doing research on something, Rory sat on her bed watching TV. Though she's not really paying attention to any of it. Her focus was mostly on the picture on her vanity. The picture of her parents. She had been thinking about her father almost every time. She always does at this time of year, but this year it became stronger.

All she wanted was to get to know her dad better. To see him and for him to know her. She wanted to see where he lives, whether or not he's successful or a scumbag. She doesn't care. All she wants is her father.

Her thoughts broke off when Lorelai came in the room.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai said looking upset. "I have some bad news."

"What is it mom?" she asked. Lorelai sat down on the bed and Rory moved closer to her.

"Mr. Armstrong called. He wants me to go to Madrid for a few weeks to manage the hotel there."

"Why?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "He said he wanted his best worker to be there. And I would love for you and Paris to come with me but it's an 18 and above kind of thing. I'm sorry hun."

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days." she said sadly.

"So you wont be here for how long?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking two weeks."

Rory sighed. "So what now?"

"Well, I was thinking that since Paris's parents are gone, maybe I could get Mrs. Paninski to watch you guys." she shrugged.

Whenever Lorelai has to go away on business without Rory, she would always either have Rory stay with Paris's parents or have one of the neighbors watch her. As Lorelai stood up and walked her way to the door, Rory had a thought.

"Mom wait!"

"Yes hun?" Lorelai stopped, turning to look at her.

"I have an idea." she said excitedly. "How about, Paris and I stay over at grandma and grandpa's." at this Paris paid attention to them. She didn't mind whenever they had Mrs. Paninski watch them. She usually just checks up on them once or twice then leave them be. And even though Rory had a good relationship with her grandparents, she's not really enthusiastic about spending time with them. So she was curious as to why she would even suggest that.

"What?" Lorelai asked, thinking she hadn't heard her right.

"Yeah." Rory got even more excited about the thought. "While you're gone, Paris and I could go stay with grandma and grandpa in Hartford. It's perfect. We'll be able to spend time with them, I'll be there for father's day with grandpa, and we wont have to trouble Mrs. Paninski about watching us. Besides, Paris has never been to Hartford, right Paris?"

"No." Paris said, still confused at the thought.

"Well I don't know." Lorelai hesitated. There were many reasons why she didn't want Rory go to Hartford alone. Those were the same reasons why she'd preferred for her parents to visit them instead of the other way around.

"Come on mom." Rory pouted. "It'll give me a chance to hang out with grandma and grandpa. And it'll give me a chance to clear my head. giving us something to do for the summer instead of staying here in the city where I have lived all my life."

That got Lorelai. "Fine." she said reluctantly. She figured It would be best if Rory wasn't reminded about father's day, and the fact that she has non.

"Yes!" Rory squealed. She jumped from the bed and hugged her mother. "Thank you mom."

Lorelai sighed. "I'll call your grandparents and tell them about the arrangements."

"Ok. And thank you again." Rory grinned. Lorelai smiled at her daughter's excitement then exited the room.

Once Lorelai was gone, Paris walked up to Rory. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why the sudden excitement about going to your grandparents? I mean, I know you like them and all, but I didn't think you liked them that much that you'd actually want to spend time with them."

"Paris, don't you understand what this means?" Rory asked excitedly. Judging by her best friend's reaction, she figured no. she sat Paris down on her bed and she sat down next to her. "With mom gone then I can go to Stars Hollow, ask about my dad, and finally get to meet him."

"What?" Paris must have heard wrong.

"It's perfect. Stars Hollow is thirty minutes from Hartford. We can drive up there ask around and maybe we'll get to see my dad."

"Rory hold on." Paris stopped her and tried to calm her down. "First off, how will you be able to get to Stars Hollow? You've never even been there."

"Paris I've seen the pictures. And there should be a sign saying Welcome to Stars Hollow. Besides, we can print out directions from the internet."

"And how will we get there? We don't have a car and I doubt your grandparents would drive us there. And that's another thing, what about your grandparents? they're gonna be there. how will you get pass them so you'll be able to go to Stars Hollow?"

"Don't worry about my grandparents. They usually let us have time to ourselves anyway. Besides, they'll both be busy working to notice. And as far as transportation goes, there are other ways to get around besides a car you know. There's buses, light rails, taxi cabs. They'll know where Stars Hollow is."

"Rory." Paris sighed, trying to put some sense into her best friend. "Look, what if we get to Stars Hollow and your dad isn't there? All the people your mom knew from there aren't there anymore? Then what will we do?"

"Well…" she hadn't really thought about that. Her mind only wrapped up in the fact that she'll be able to go to Stars Hollow, finally, and see her dad. "Well then we'll just spend time in Stars Hollow." she shrugged. "Look, I know the chances of my dad still being in Stars Hollow is slim to non, but I'll never know until I go there and find out right? Please Paris, let's do this. This could be the summer adventure we're looking for. We'll really be the hit of all sophomores next year with our great summer essay." she could see Paris hesitating. She knew she was close to giving in. "We could get A's." she said enticingly. And she knew she got her.

"Fine." she sighed. Although she must admit, a summer spending it outside of New York was pretty tempting, even though it's gonna be in Rory's grandparents' place.

Rory jumped and hugged her best friend. She was excited. She's finally going to see her father.

* * *

**Just incase non of you got it, Paris isn't as neurotic nor paranoid like she is in the show due to the fact that she grew up knowing Rory and Lorelai, and she looked up to Lorelai as a second mother, who loved her like a mother should to their kids.**

**Just so you know, your dorky author looked up the private school Rory goes to. It's an actual school, plus the school Lorelai goes to when she was a teen, and the school she mentions in the first chapter. Yes, i'm a dork. _Confusedgirl313_ already gave me that memo.**

**Please review. I hope you know where I'm going with this. And if it sounds a bit too April and Anna-esq., well it isn't. I didn't intend for it to sound that way. This idea just came to me while watching The Parent Trap and What a Girl Wants.**


	3. The Arrival

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N****: Now I just want to let you know that the timeline is different from the show so just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

Lorelai had reluctantly said goodbye to her daughter the next day. Emily and Richard had sent a car to pick Rory and Paris up. Even though Lorelai was set to leave the next day, Rory had to leave today, insisted upon Emily. Rory was excited through out the ride to Hartford. She's never been there without her mother. And now that she is there, she'll be able to look for her dad. Paris had stayed quiet. She knew that the chances of finding Rory's real dad was low. But she didn't want to tell her best friend that. She's so excited about this.

When they arrived in Hartford at the Gilmore mansion, Paris was awestruck at the size of the house.

"Wow, your grandparents live here?" Paris breathed admiring the house. She's a New York native, the only grand house she's used to are penthouse apartments where the elevator doors open to your foyer.

"Yeah." Rory smiled. The two got out of the car and looked at the house. She's been here a few times when she was a kid, yet she's still amazed at the size of the grand house.

"Rory, you're here." Emily greeted walking out from the front door. She immediately gave her granddaughter a hug. "Oh I've missed you." she smiled. "Look at you, you're all grown up."

"Thanks grandma." Rory smiled shyly.

"And Paris. You look lovely as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore." Paris smiled politely.

"Come, come." she ushered them towards the house. "You two must be tired from the drive."

"Oh, we're fine grandma." Rory smiled.

"Nonsense. Come inside." she ushered them inside the house. "Margaret, please help the driver get the girls' luggage from outside."

"Oh that's fine grandma, we can get them."

"Nonsense. Ladies do not carry luggage. It is the maid's job." Emily scolded. "Richard! Rory and Paris are here."

"Ah, girls, you're here." Richard gave ach of them a hug. "My, you have grown. You're both taller."

"Yes, it's those damn growth spurts I tell ya." Rory joked.

"And funny." Richard chuckled.

"I hope you're hungry girls." Emily smiled. "I had our chef cook up something special just for your arrival."

"Grandma thanks again for letting us stay in such short notice."

"We're happy to let you stay. It's not everyday that you get to stay here."

"Thanks again for having me." Paris said shyly. She has met the elder Gilmore's before, but only spent a few moments with them.

"We are more than happy to have you here Paris." Emily assured. "Why don't the two of you go on up to your room and get dressed for dinner. Then we can talk about our agenda for the next few days. Francesca, please lead Miss Gilmore and Miss Geller to their rooms." she called to her maid. "Don't worry, I had the two of you stay in the same room. Your mother told me how close the tow of you are."

"Thanks grandma."

* * *

After preparing for dinner, Rory and Paris were seated across from each other at the dinner table while eating the pasta in front of them. 

"How do you like the pasta?" Emily asked.

"It's good." Paris commented.

"It is." Rory agreed. "Although the sauce could use a little bit more Rosemary. and the pasta's overcooked. It's almost mushy." realizing she's being very critical. "Sorry." she said sheepishly. "I usually like my pasta crunchy. Not too cooked that it's mushy, but not undercooked that it's still hard."

"I didn't know you know how to cook." Richard said amazed.

"Please." Paris scoffed. "She's practically the only one who uses the kitchen back in New York."

"I do cook." Rory said shyly. "But I'm no Emeril. It's just something to calm me down."

Richard and Emily shard a glance, remembering a certain boy who also gave them the same advice when he ate pasta at their house. Even told them that he liked his pasta crunchy rather than mushy.

Changing the subject, Emily cleared her throat, "So Rory, since your grandfather and I are very busy for the week, we were wondering on what you and Paris should do so the two of you wont be bored."

Paris glanced at Rory, giving her a look. "Well actually grandma, Paris and I really want to cruise Hartford. It's been a long time since I've been here. And I would really love to see the sights. Besides, Paris has never been here and I want her to have fun as well."

"That seems fine." Richard said.

"Yes." Emily agreed. "We were thinking maybe the two of you would want join either one of us in our work, but the two of you touring Hartford would be nice."

"Specially for young ladies as yourself."

"Do you want us to set the driver to take you two?"

"Actually grandma, we wanted to experience this ourselves." Rory said. "Besides, we want to do this for our school assignment."

"Very well. I'll rent the two of you a car for the week so you two can tour Hartford."

"Thanks grandma." Rory and Paris shared a triumphant smile.

They continued to eat and Emily informed the girls of some events that would be happening while they're there.

* * *

The next morning Richard had left before any of the girls woke up. Emily, Rory and Paris had breakfast together, then an hour later, Emily left on her way for a DAR meeting before noon, then the car that Emily had rented for the girls arrived at the house. Almost immediately, the girls hit the road. 

"Ok, I have the direction right here." Rory said, handing Paris her purse. Paris pulled out the paper Rory printed from her computer back in New York.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Paris said in amazement.

"I know." Rory squealed. "Just think, any minute now, I could finally meet my dad."

"Rory." Paris said warningly.

"I know Paris." Rory sighed, already heard this from her. "The chances of my father still in Stars Hollow is very slim. But then I'll be one step closer to knowing him. And if he's not there, then I'd get to see the place where my parents fell in love."

"You know I'm only agreeing to this because you're my best friend."

"Yes and I love you for it."

"Good." Paris nodded. "So, where are we gonna start our search? I mean, we get to Stars Hollow, and then what?"

"Well, I looked up in the internet for the address of William's Hardware, the hardware store my grandfather owns. But I didn't get any information. So I looked up Independence Inn which is owned by my grandparent's friend, Mia. She's also the reason why my mother loves the hotel biz. My mom told me she watched Mia work at the inn, she even helped out sometimes and she fell in love with the job. That's basically when she started fantasizing about owning her own inn."

"So did you find it?"

"Yes. It's about half a mile from Stars Hollow. That's where we're headed right now. It also says that Mia still owns it, so maybe she could tell us where my dad is."

"Wow, you've really got all of this planned out." Paris said amazed. "This might actually work."

"I know." Rory squealed in excitement. "And I brought all of my things that my mom gave me of my father. Just in case. my birth certificate. Pictures. Letters. God, just Imagine I might finally be able to meet him."

Paris watched her best friend. It was the hugest smile she's ever seen Rory wore. She really is excited about this. Although Paris can't help but feel a side of disappointment if they find out that her father may not be in Stars Hollow.

"So have you told Tristan about this?" she suddenly asked.

"Actually, I talked to him last night."

"Really? When?"

"After you went to sleep. I called him." she smiled thinking about Tristan. "He said he's doing good. His father is still pitching him to become heir to the family business. And they're getting ready to go to Italy."

"What did he say when you told him about this?"

"He was a bit disappointed about the fact that he wont be spending his remaining time in the U.S. with me. but he was very supportive of the idea. He knows how much I want to know my dad." it's true. Paris and Tristan were her two best friends that she could always confide in. they were the only ones who knows just how much she feels about her father and how much she wants to know him.

Rory kept on driving, still excited about the possibilities of meeting her dad. Finally, she got off the freeway and the road led to the inn.

"Wow." Rory breathed looking a the building. She had parked the car in the parking lot and she and Paris are now standing in front of the building. "It's even better than the pictures." a few pictures her mother had salvaged after having her are pictures of the inn. There were a lot of pictures from the interior and from the back of the inn where the lake was. But only one of the outside in the front. But it was such an old picture and practically ripped through. She had logged on the website and found it to be still as beautiful as the one in the picture.

"Let's go?" Paris asked. Rory just nodded, still speechless.

When they entered, Rory was even more speechless. The place was even more beautiful than the pictures. It was even better seeing it in real life than in a 2D photo. She needed to take a moment to process her surroundings. The smell of the place. The people. She saw that there was a harpist in the middle, playing beautiful music. Guests were hanging out in the lobby. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned and Paris was gesturing her head towards the reception desk. She looked ahead and saw a woman, well into her forties or fifties, in a blue blazer suit, talking to a rather nervous, yet agitated young man.

Rory took in a deep breath and they headed towards the desk.

"Now, the Markins luncheon wont be until noon, but I would love for the table to be prepared an hour before. They are very picky when it comes to these things." the woman went on telling the man. "And Michel, I would love for you to cover the Scott/Kearn nuptials. they are paying good money for this. I expect this wedding to be excellent."

"You can always count on me." the man, Michel, said in a French accent.

"Now. About the fundraiser tomorrow. I-" she stopped when she noticed Rory and Paris stopped in front of them, looking rather timid. "May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Paris nudged Rory, giving her her cue. Rory cleared her throat and finally found her voice and courage. "Yes. Um…I was wondering if Mia is here?"

"I'm Mia." she smiled.

"You are?" Rory's eyes sparkled finally meeting the woman whom her mother had considered a second mother.

"Yes." Mia was rather curious as to who this girl was.

"I'm Rory." she introduced herself, couldn't stop herself from being excited. "Um, I was just wondering if you know where I might find Luke Danes?" she asked shyly.

"Lucas?" Mia asked. Rory showed a flash of hope in her eyes. "Well, I'm sure he's in the diner."

"Diner?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Luke's Diner, he owns it."

"He owns a diner?" Rory was now getting even more excited and jumping for joy on the inside. His father was here and he owns a diner.

"Yes. It use to belong to his father. it was a hardware store before."

"William's Hardware."

"Yes, that's the name. But after William passed away, Lucas turned it into a diner."

Rory's excitement had died down. "William passed away?" she breathed, tears filling in her eyes. Instinctively, Paris rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Just about the time Lucas turned 21." a sad frown came across Mia's face at the remembrance. "It was such a devastating time. Lucas was not the same. But a year after, he finally got back to his feet and opened the diner. It's the most famous eating establishment in town."

"That's cool." Rory said half-heartedly, trying to washout the sadness due to the fact that her grandfather had died. "Um, can you tell us where Luke's Diner is?"

"Yes." Mia turned to Michel. "Michel, will you please give these two lovely young ladies the directions to Lucas's diner. I have to attend to some of our guests. Michel will take care of you. Please excuse me."

"Thank you Mia." Rory waved to her as she left. Then they turned to Michel and Paris wrote down the directions.

Once outside the Inn, Rory suddenly felt like breaking down. Fortunately, Paris was one step ahead of her and immediately wrapped her arms around her. Even though she had never met William, her mother still talked about him as if he was a second father. Whenever she talked about William, Lorelai would smile and reminisce about how fatherly he was. How much of a father he was to her, more than Richard ever was. Rory was just disappointed that she would never get to meet him. She was sad that her grandfather died. She was sad that her mother would never get to see him again.

"Hey." Paris whispered to her softly. "At least we know where your dad is." That brought a smile to Rory's face. "Let's go?" Rory lifted her head from Paris's shoulder and smiled.

Paris drove the car to Luke's this time. She figured Rory would be too emotional. Besides, she was the one who talked to Michel about the directions. Minutes later, Paris had parked the car just outside of the diner.

"So, this must be it." Paris said. They were still in the car and they were both looking at the building. "Look, it says William's Hardware." she pointed to the sign. "He must have kept the sign in honor of his dad."

Rory just nodded, still not able to get words out. She was slightly surprised and pleased that the William's Hardware sign was still there. Her mom had told her how close her dad was to her grandfather. She was still sad about her grandfather passing away, but now those sad feelings are overcome with nervousness. She's going to meet her dad. She'll be able to see him. She has pictured this moment all her life. And here it was. Taking in a deep breath, Rory finally found the courage to get out of the car. Paris didn't mind the wait. She knew this was a big step in her best friend's life.

Finally outside of the car and into the Stars Hollow streets. Paris linked her arm around Rory's and they slowly made their way inside Luke's. When they entered the diner, they stood at the entrance for a moment. Rory, basking in the building. There were customers, still eating. It wasn't really packed, there were tables left, but just enough to keep the waiters busy. Rory took in the sight of the place. There were a lot of happy people eating and chatting. She noticed the decorations, on the far end, of wood and lumber. She figured those were from the Hardware store. It's amazing how her dad still kept it as it was.

She scanned the diner some more. Mia had told her that her dad would be here, since it is his. She scanned the place to see if she could find him. If she could recognize him. But when she did, she couldn't place any of them as her dad. There was a petite Mexican man, who was a bit chubby, wearing an apron. Though people called him Caesar, so she doubted that was him. There was also a boy, who seemed to be the same age as her, looking very bored and wearing a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, standing behind the counter, serving coffee.

He seemed to have noticed them since he looked up at them. "Take a seat anywhere." he called to them.

Paris nudged Rory and gestured for a table. Wordlessly, Rory nodded and let Paris lead her to one. Paris led her to a table by the window. They sat down across from each other. Rory had glanced out the window and for the first time basked in the beauty of Stars Hollow. Nothing changed much. It still looked the same as the pictures. Which she loves. This was the first time she has actually taken in the fact that she's in Stars Hollow. the place where her parents fell in love. the place that her father had grown up. The place her mother called was a magical fairy tale land.

She was so engrossed by the town, that she didn't notice anyone behind her.

"You guys want coffee?"

Rory, startled, jerked her head to him. It was the boy again, he was now standing in front of them with two empty mugs in one hand and a coffee pot on the other.

"Yes please." Paris said. Rory nodded.

The boy placed the mugs in front of them and poured them coffee. "Do you guys know what you want?"

"Not yet." Paris answered.

"Um…" Rory cleared her throat, finding her voice. "Excuse me?"

"Jess." he supplied.

"Jess. Right. Um, do you know where Luke Danes is?"

Jess looked at her, curious as to why she was looking for his uncle. But didn't ask further on. "Yeah, hold on." he walked away.

Rory inhaled deeply and looked at Paris. "He's here." she squeaked.

"I know." Paris smiled softly, taking a hold of her best friend's hand over the table and squeezing it comfortingly.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like forever. Rory was so wrapped up in the prospect of seeing her father, for the first time in her life.

"You guys looking for me?" came a gruff voice.

Rory snapped her head at his direction, her eyes wide, very childlike. "Luke Danes?"

* * *

**Please Revivew**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever.**

**A/N****: Ok, this reminder will be attached to an A/N, just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**

There was no doubt he's her father. Just by the looks of him Rory recognized him as her dad. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and flannel, which her mom joked was his signature uniform. Yep, he's her dad alright.

"Yeah?" Luke said.

Rory looked at Paris with a wide, nervous smile. Paris smiled back encouragingly.

"Do you guys need anything?" Luke asked, turning impatient at the girls, who have now ignored him and started talking to each other with their minds.

"Oh um…" Rory looked up at him, can't seem to find any words. she was so happy and delighted, she's finally meeting her father. "I'm Rory." she said excitedly, "I'm…" a thought suddenly came to her. Her excitement wore down. "Um…" she sighed, trying to figure out an explanation. "I just…wanted to say what a great place you have." she covered quickly.

Luke looked at her strangely, whereas Paris looked at her quizzically. "Ok?" Luke said, still not comprehending what is going on.

"Yeah." Rory kept up with the upbeat pretense. "Mia recommended it and I must say, I am not disappointed." she gave him a laugh and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh my god!"

Paris and Luke looked at her worriedly. "What? Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

Rory looked at him. "This is the best coffee ever!" Paris rolled her eyes and Luke sighed in relief that nothing was wrong with her, then rolled his eyes as Paris did. "I am serious! It is so amazing." she took even more gulps of her coffee.

Paris did the same. "Wow, it is." she said amazed. She was too preoccupied comforting her best friend that she had forgotten about the coffee.

"Is there anything else you need?" Luke asked impatiently.

"No. we're good." Rory smiled at him. "Although a refill would be nice." Luke did as told and refilled both their cups.

"Have you guys ordered?"

"Not yet. We haven't looked at the menu yet." Rory replied, can't stop smiling at him.

"Ok, well just call when you are ready." with that, Luke went off to serve the rest of the customers.

"What was that?" Paris asked in a hushed voice once Luke was gone. "Why didn't you tell him you're his daughter?"

"Because," Rory said, also int he same voice, "Paris, I cannot just spring this up on him. This is a huge thing, I don't want to drop a bomb like this without giving him much as a warning."

"Well how are you gonna tell him then? And when?"

"I don't know." Rory sighed. "Just not here. Not like this, in front of a lot of people." she scanned the diner and found that it has multiplied since she first entered.

"Well, you better do it soon." Paris said. "And we should definitely choose something to eat cause your daddy's coming back."

"What?" Rory glanced and saw her dad, she loved the sound of that, is walking his way back to them. She quickly picked up her menu, just as Paris did seconds before and scanned through the selections.

"Do you guys know what you want yet?" Luke asked In a gruff tone.

"Um yes." Rory smiled. "Paris?"

"I'm done." she replied.

Rory looked up at Luke. "I would like a cheeseburger and chili fries please. Plus some more coffee."

"And I want Chef's salad, and a clubhouse sandwich." Paris said.

"Ok, coming up." Luke jotted down the order.

"So D…Luke?" Rory started just before Luke left, she almost stumbled and was about to call him dad. "You own this business huh?"

"Yeah?" he said rather confused.

"How long?"

"For a few years." he didn't know why he was talking. "Are you guys tourists or something?"

"Oh, um...kind of." Rory replied. "My best friend Paris," she pointed, "and I are visiting my grandparents while my mom's in Spain for a business trip."

"Nice."

"Anyways, my mom has been here before when she was around my age." Rory beamed talking about her mom. "She just completely fell in love with the town, and the people. she always told me stories about this place when I was a little girl, she still does, and ever since I've wanted to come see this place, so here I am." Luke nodded at her story. "Anyways, like I said, she loves this place."

"Really?" he grunted to be polite.

"Yeah." then casually added. "In fact, she found her first love here."

"Oh?" not really caring about her mother's life story.

"Yeah. She never forgot about him." Rory mused. "Her favorite place here is the gazebo and the inn. Two of the very memorable places she's been to. and she also loved coming here, in the hardware store."

This got Luke's interest. "Here? She loved coming here?" that was something foreign to him. Who would love coming to a Hardware store? Specially a girl? Even he didn't like coming to the store but he had to since he worked here.

"Yeah. She said William was a really great guy. Practically like a father."

Luke was now intrigued at this particular information. The fact that this girl's mother knows his father must be something. He's never heard her dad mention about a woman who he treated as a daughter. He was about to ask her who her mother was when someone interrupted him.

"Luke!" came a woman's voice. He turned to see who it was, as did Paris and Rory. "There you are." she said walking up to him. "Where's my Jessie? I got another call from Taylor and he did not sound happy."

"Liz." Luke sighed in aggravation. "How many times have I told you to watch Jess. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into."

"I know, I know." she rolled her eyes. "Can you please deal with Taylor for me?" she pouted.

"Liz not again." he sighed dreadedly. "I have dealt with Taylor more times than I would care for in the past few weeks. I do not want to deal with him again."

"What's going on?" another voice interrupted them. They all turned and saw Jess arriving from behind the curtain.

"You, go back upstairs!" Luke growled pointing at him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Up!"

"Fine." Jess sighed and walked back upstairs.

Luke turned back to Liz and started talking to her in hushed tones. Though they could sense that he was angry. Rory turned and looked at Paris in a sad look. Who was this woman and why is Luke talking to her? The worst possibilities came to Rory's mind. Could she be her dad's wife? Did her dad actually got married and fell in love with someone else? Is this woman her step-mother and that boy her half brother? Rory felt a tinge in her heart at the thought that he dad already has a family.

Once again, Paris lend a comforting hand, squeezing hers, letting her know she was there. She imagined what Rory could be feeling right now. They have been so worried about actually finding Rory's dad, they have never thought of the possibility that he may have developed another family. She knew this must be killing Rory inside. Even though it was a bit un realistic, but Rory has always imagined that one day her parents would finally reunite. She knew for sure that her mom still loves him, Lorelai told her herself, but they didn't know whether Luke had moved on or not.

The two sat quietly, occasionally taking sips of their coffee. Rory was lost in her thoughts about her dad. She's happy that she finally saw him. See him in real life and talked to him. On the other hand, she was still a little confused, and sad at the possibility of this woman being her step-mother.

Just as she sipped the remainder of her coffee, Luke approached them. "Hey." he said. Rory and Paris looked at him. "I have to help out my sister for a moment. Your order will be up in a minute."

"Your sister?" Rory asked a little hopeful.

"Yeah. There's just this thing with my nephew." Luke rolled his eyes at the antics his sister has gotten to this time.

"Oh, I understand." Rory nodded enthusiastically, the happiness back that the woman is his sister and not his wife.

"Ok, well I'll be back in a moment." Luke sighed, trying to be nonchalant. "And um…listen, I would really like to talk to you."

"Ok." she said a bit surprised at the offer.

"Good." Luke said in relief. "Well, it'll be filled for a moment," he gestured to the now packed diner. "how long are you guys staying?"

"We've got time." Rory said happily.

"Ok, well, it usually dies down around one. We can talk then."

"Ok."

Luke nodded and left. Once he was gone, Rory turned to Paris, an excited expression on her face.

"She's his sister." she said to Paris in a squeaky, happy voice.

"I heard." Paris smiled.

"That's my aunt Liz! My mom's told me about her."

"I remember."

"And she ahs a son! I have a cousin!"

Paris had to chuckle at her best friend's excitement.

* * *

About an hour or so later, the lunch crowd had died down. Paris and Rory had already finished their meal and have now moved on towards the counter, where Rory's cousin, she's still reeling the fact in, was cleaning the counter. Finally, the last customer, who's name is Kirk, left the diner and it was just Paris, Rory, Jess and Luke. 

"Jess!" Luke called.

"Yeah uncle Luke?"

"I want you to go home and help your mother fix the bathroom sink."

"And by helping her out, you mean do it for her since she has no idea how to fix a sink?" he asked sarcastically.

"She does…" Luke resigned trying to defend Liz. "Just go home ok?"

"Whatever uncle Luke." Jess sighed walking his way out of the diner.

"Don't get into any trouble." Luke called after him. "And if you see Taylor, walk the other way." then Jess was out.

Rory had to chuckle at her dad and cousin's banter.

"You know what," Paris suddenly said. "I should get going."

"What? Where?" Rory asked.

"I want to see this town." she shrugged, already standing up from the stool, getting her stuff ready. "Plus I saw a bookstore around the corner, I want to check it out."

"But Paris-"

"Rory, you have your adventures, I have mine." she said, gesturing to Luke with her eyes. "I don't want our essay's to say the same thing. Just call me if you need me. Bye Mr. Danes."

"Call me Luke."

"Ok. Bye Luke. Bye Rory." Paris waved as she walked out of the diner.

Rory and Luke were left alone in the diner. There was an awkward silence. "So…she's your friend?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"Best friend." Rory smiled. "We're practically sisters."

"That's nice. You don't have any sisters of your own? Or brother maybe?"

"Non that I know of." she joked, kind of. "Paris and I met when we were in first grade. Ever since then we became best friends quick. She lives in the same building as us now, and she doesn't really get along with her parents well so she hangs out all the time at our place." noticing she was babbling, she giggled nervously. "Sorry, Paris is really close to me. She's my supporter, apart from my mom."

"I understand." Luke smiled softly.

"What about you?" Rory asked. "Are you married or anything? Got any kids?"

"Um no." he said rather uncomfortably.

"Sorry if I'm prying. You don't have to." she felt guilty.

"Nah, it's ok." he shrugged casually. "This is Stars Hollow, I'm used to prying people." which was true. "Well, I'm not married, nor do I have any kids." Rory sighed inwardly with relief. "I live in the house that I grew up in with my sister and my nephew. Though they have their own apartment, but they just come home whenever they feel like it. Liz was never really one for steadiness. Although right now she stays in her apartment often, but dumping Jess on me all the time, so I have to live with the kid. Thank god he's not like any of those other kids who whine a lot." Luke let out a long breath, then realized he was babbling as well. "Sorry, I usually rant."

"No it's fine." Rory smiled, looking at him admiringly. "Continue."

"Uh…you know, my sister's not really that bad. It's just, she has her moments. She got pregnant at a young age, she felt trapped. My dad and I were there to help her, but she was just very wild. After she had Jess, she left him with us and ran away. Then when my dad died, she came back and she stayed and said she wanted there to be with Jess. So for the first few years after our dad died, she lived with me in our house, then she found an apartment, but like I said, she never really stays there. Except now when she has a boyfriend and keeps on dumping Jess on me."

"Well at least Jess is a good kid." Rory said positively. "And he'll be around a good male role model. Someone who has a stable life that he can look up to."

"I don't know about that."

"Well you seem stable to me. And by the looks of it, you really care about Jess."

"Well he's family. That's what you do. No matter what they're still your family and you should care for them."

Rory smiled and was even more adoring her dad every second. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah well…" he tried to be nonchalant and casual, still trying to keep his reputation still. "Sorry. I usually don't talk this much." Which was true. Five minutes with this girl and he's pouring his life to her. He's never done that. He's only ever done that to one person, and he hasn't heard from that person in over seventeen years. But something about Rory made him open up. She was an easy kid to get along with.

"It's fine Luke." Rory smiled. "We all need to vent now and then."

"Thanks." he chuckled nervously. "So, I feel like I keep talking about me. Which is true. And to a girl who I barely even know. And I'm not good with kids. I mean, teenagers." he corrected, not wanting to offend her, knowing how _teenagers_ are these days. "Sure I have a nephew who is one, but he and I don't even get along, let alone talk and vent."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I could tell you something about myself." she said, her smile never leaving.

"That would be good." he nodded.

"Well, I'm Rory." she started. "I live in New York with my mom. She's my best friend asides from Paris. I mean, we have the weirdest mother/daughter relationship. She's not like any ordinary mom. She's the cool mom. She had me at sixteen, and ever since then, she vowed to be the best mom in the world. Which she is."

"That must be nice." Luke said softly. He saw the adoration when Rory talked about her mom. "What about your dad?"

Rory hesitated. "He's, unknown for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know him."

"Oh." he said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It's usually a sore subject for me. But I'm getting better." _specially since I know it's you_. "Although my mom has told me so much about him."

"Like what?"

"Like the day they met, how they were friends before they got together. How much she loves him. how I remind her of him. How much he cared about her and loved her. She will never forget him."

"Sounds like a good man."

"He is." she smiled at him knowingly. "What about you Luke? Have you ever fallen in love with someone? Or are you still in love with someone?" she wanted to get to know him better, without having the pressure put in.

"I guess." he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Back in high school, I met this girl at a party."

Rory became intrigued. "Party? I can't imagine you at a party. You look like the kind of person who isn't into that."

"Well my friends dragged me." he defended. "I was just hanging out at the kitchen anyway and this girl comes in and she was pretty upset. Just broken up with her boyfriend and we started talking and it was nice." Rory smiled, hearing the familiar story that her mother would tell her. "We kept talking after that, and we became friends. You know, she was my only best friend. I could always tell her things and I know she'd understand or just listen to me. And then afterwards, we got together, and I really love her. She's the only girl I've ever truly love."

"That is so sweet." Rory said softly with a huge smile. "Where is she now?" she asked casually.

"I don't know." he said sadly. "She went to London for her grandmother's funeral. We would talk all the time for the first part, but on the day that the memorial service was supposed to be held, she just stopped calling. I keep calling her and calling her, but she's either busy or they wont answer. After a few weeks of no contact with her, I tried to find her. I went to her house In Hartford, but they said they moved away. I never heard from her again."

Rory's heart broke at the sound of his voice. She could hear the pain that he went through when her mom left him. Yes her mom has told her that she stopped contacting him after she found out she was pregnant, so she already knew all this. But hearing it from him just made it even worse. She felt the pain he did and felt sorry for him.

"Do you still love her?" she asked hoarsely.

"I never stopped." he said quietly. he didn't know why he's opening up to Rory about his love life. He's never talked to anyone about Lorelai before. He usually kept it bottled up inside. He didn't talk to his dad about it, to Mia, to Maizy. He didn't like talking about it. He was hurt by her. The girl whom he loved and trusted the most hurt her and he didn't know how he could ever let that go. Although he knew that if she ever came back and wanted him back, he'll take her. He loves her that much.

He's glad he told someone about this. Even though he barely knew Rory, he felt like he did. There's just something about her that he can't put his finger on it. She seems familiar somehow. As if he's known her all her life. But he hasn't. yet he's pouring his heart out to her.

Rory felt a bit guilty for not telling him sooner. She's happy he still loves her mom. But she feels sad for him, the fact that her mom hurt him made her feel guilty.

"Luke?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you." she looked at him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"You know how I told you I've never met my dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I am now on a mission to find him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom told me he lives in Stars Hollow, or that's where he lived when they met. This was a very special place to them. A very symbolic place. Which is why I'm here right now. To find him. To see if he's still here or if anyone knows where he is now."

"Wow." he said amazed at this girl's ambition. "What's his name? Maybe I know him?"

Rory took in a deep breath. "His name is Luke Danes."

* * *

**I'm not sure if you guys liked this chapter. I was feeling a bit discouraged to post this. But if by some miracle you actually loved this, then please review. If not, then still review and tell me where I went wrong.**


	5. My Other Family

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N****: Ok, this reminder will be attached to an A/N, just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.** **And I'm getting this feeling that you guys hate cliffhangers. So i'm updating early this time, just because alot of you guys reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Other Family**

"What?" Luke choked.

"You're my dad." she said quietly, still holding his gaze.

"But…I…you…me?" he couldn't find the words.

"Yes." she whispered.

"But who…?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Lorelai." he breathed. He blinked repeatedly, still not fully processed the information Rory threw at him.

"My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes." she explained. "Lorelai because when my mom had me, she always wondered why men get to name their sons after them and not women. So that's what she did, she named me after her. Leigh because she told me that was your mother's middle name. Gilmore because she wants us to be the Gilmore Girls, and Danes because she wants me to be a Danes. Like you."

Luke was still quiet, trying to process everything Rory had said. "So, you're…I'm…and Lorelai….I-"

"I'm sorry for just springing this on you." Rory immediately apologized. "I would have told you sooner but I figured it wasn't the right time what with you being busy and the diner filled with people and all. I wanted to tell you when it was the perfect time and after hearing you talk about mom, I started feeling guilty."

"Oh." was all he could say. "So um…you're my daughter and I'm your father. And Lorelai's your mother."

"Yes."

"Ok." he breathed in. "Um…I'm sorry I'm not really used to this."

"Me neither." she chuckled quietly. "You know, I've dreamt about meeting you my whole life. All the time I wish to just see you, to know you, for you to know me. And then I would be happy. And I just hope that you're not freaked out right now and that at least consider getting to know me and accept me. Even if it's only for today. We'll talk and then I could leave and that will be that. If-"

"Rory." he interrupted her. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I would really love to get to know you."

"Really?" he nodded in response. Rory let out a watery smile. "I want to get to know you too." she whispered.

Luke smiled. Suddenly he found himself walking from behind the counter and standing next to Rory. Rory stood up slowly and then flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back with much emotion.

* * *

"So you're staying with your grandparents?" Luke asked. 

"Yeah. Paris and I." Rory answered. "It was kind of my plan actually. Usually ever year for father's day, grandma and grandpa would visit us in New York to celebrate with us. But this year, both my grandparents are busy and couldn't make it. And then mom's boss suddenly needs her to be in Spain to manage their hotel in Madrid."

"Wow, your mom's made it big time." he said amazed.

"Yeah." she smiled proudly. "Well, originally, in a situation like this, she would have one of our neighbor watch us from time to time."

"Does she always fly out of the country?"

"Sometimes." she shrugged. "Sometimes she takes me, and Paris if it's ok with her parents. But other times it's just her because the event requires 18 and above, or it's a school night. So like I said, the neighbor watches us. But an idea struck my head and I suggested Paris and I stay with my grandparents while she's out. And then I already planned out the trip. We would stay with my grandparents, but since they'll be too busy, they'll let us be and we told them we wanted to tour Hartford. But instead, I printed out directions to the inn. Originally I wanted to find the Hardware store's address, but it wasn't available. So I took the inn's address since mom always talks about that place a lot." Luke just watches her, amused at her babbling. "Sorry." she chuckled, realizing she was babbling.

"No it's fine." he chuckles as well.

"I guess it runs in the genes."

Luke's smile just grew. "You are very sneaky kid did you know that."

"I know." she grinned cheekily. Rory looked around her surroundings. After her tearful confession, and their hug, Luke suggested they take a walk and he gives her a tour of Stars Hollow. They are now standing in the square, walking towards the gazebo. "Are you sure about leaving the diner?" she asked her. "I mean, wont people come in looking for food or anything?"

"It's alright." he assured her. "It's usually a lull right about this time. And if anyone needs to eat at this time, Caesars there anyway."

"Ok, I just don't want you to lose business because of me."

"Well if I am loosing business because of you, then it's worth it."

Rory smiled shyly. "So this is the gazebo?" she asked as they walked up the steps to the landmark.

"Yup." Luke said. They were inside and they were just looking around.

"I've heard many stories about this place." Rory smiled, admiring the piece. "This is where you guys first kissed?"

Luke smiled warmly. "Yep. It was after the pumpkin festival and we were filled with pumpkin goo." he chuckled at the memory. "We were just talking and teasing and all of a sudden we kissed."

Rory smiled. "You know, my mom told me it was the best kiss she's ever had."

Luke blushed. "Aw jeez."

Rory chuckled at him. "She also told me that's your catch phrase."

"You are something else, you know that kid?" he asked rhetorically.

"I know."

He smiled softly at her. "So you wanna continue?"

"Yeah." she nodded enthusiastically.

Just as they were about to walk down the steps, Rory's cell rang. "Hello?…Tristan hey." she smiled at the sound of his voice. Luke suddenly had his antennas up at the mention of a boy's name. "Yeah, I'm in Stars Hollow…oh my god it's so beautiful. I wish you were here right now to see how beautiful it is…yeah, you should definitely come up and visit sometime…well right now I'm taking a tour of the town…very lovely. Hey Tristan, I'll have to call you back ok? I'm about to leave…uh-huh…love you too. Bye." Rory hung up with a smile.

"Who was that?" Luke asked casually as they walked on their way out of the gazebo.

"Oh that was Tristan." she said nervously, suddenly feeling what every teenage girl feels when they tell their father about their boyfriends. "He's my…boyfriend."

Luke tried to stay calm about it. "Oh." He suddenly felt a protective feel come to him at this.

"Yeah." she became suddenly shy. "He's been my best friend ever since first grade. I met him the same time I met Paris. We've been a trio ever since. We just got together at the beginning of the school year."

"Ok." he tried to maintain his cool about the whole ordeal.

"You'll love him." Rory encouraged. "He's been like a big brother to Paris and I. He's always protecting us. Plus mom loves him too. She's known him since we were kids."

"Yeah." he choked out.

* * *

They have been walking around in silence for a while. They met up with Paris while they passed the book store. Apparently, Paris made a friend, her name was Lane. The girls chatted for a while, Luke standing, just admiring Rory, and grasping on the fact that he has a daughter. With Lorelai no less. All he could think about was that he's a father, to an amazing fifteen year old. He has a daughter with the love of his life. 

Paris said she was gonna hang out with Lane some more. Wanting to give Rory and Luke more father/daughter time together. After Luke gave Rory a tour of the town, they headed to the inn, so Rory can re-meet Mia.

"My mom loved working here. This was where she got the passion to work in hotels." Rory gushed as they entered the inn.

"Yeah. I remember her telling me all her plans about opening up her own inn." Luke mused. "There's Mia. Mia, hey."

"Lucas!" Mia exclaimed. She gave Luke a hug. "Why this Is a surprise. What on heavens are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to show Rory the inn." he said, pointing to Rory. She waved at Mia shyly.

"Yes. You were that girl who asked me about Lucas's whereabouts earlier."

"That's me." she said shyly.

"Well hello there. Lucas, I didn't know you had friends coming over."

"Um, Mia, can we talk to you privately?" Luke asked, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Sure." Mia said looking at him quizzically. Mia led the two to her office. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" she asked once they were away from public.

"Well Mia," Luke started out, "I'd like you to meet Rory."

"I believe we have already met Lucas."

"Well actually," Rory interjected, "Rory's my nickname. My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes."

Mia stood there shell shocked. "Oh my." she breathed. "You're…"

"My daughter." Luke finished. "Mine and Lorelai's."

Mia gasped softly, her hand placed gently over her chest. She glanced back and forth between Luke and a nervous Rory. "Oh dear." she whispered. "Well no wonder you looked familiar." Rory cracked a smile, as did Mia. "Come here." she held her arms out and Rory slowly stepped towards her. When she was close, Mia enveloped her into a big hug, Rory reciprocated as well. "Let me look at you." Mia cried, when she pulled back. "My, you look just like your mother. Very angelic." Rory smiled shyly. "Oh Lucas she has your eyes. And that smile. I believe it's a combination of both don't you think?" she asked both of them. "Lucas you should be proud for having such a beautiful girl."

"I am." Luke said softly.

Rory turned and looked at him, her eyes beaming at him.

"Rory come, come, tell me all about yourself." Mia pulled her to her couch and they sat down. "Where do you live? Where you go to school? Any boyfriends?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Oh and your mother? I miss that girl. where Is she now? What is she doing? Does she work? Is she with you?"

Rory had to chuckle at Mia's eagerness. "Um, mom's not here right now. I'm visiting my grandparents and I figured I'd come here and see if I could find Luke."

"Which was why you asked for him earlier." Mia deduced.

"Yes. And mom's working oversea, which is why my friend, Paris, and I are staying with my grandparents."

"What does your mom do?"

"Right now she's managing a hotel in Madrid."

"Madrid how exotic. She lives there?"

"No. she works oversea from time to time. She works with this company, The Durham Group. They own a chain of hotels throughout the US and some in Europe and Asia. They're having her manage the hotel in Madrid for a week or two."

"How exciting." Mia gushed. "I remember how fascinated she was in the hotel industry."

"Well her passion started out right here. Because of you." Rory explained. "She's told me so much about this place. About this town. About you, about Luke, about my grandpa Will, Sookie."

"Oh Sookie!" Mia exclaimed. "You must meet her."

"She's here?"

"Yes, yes. Let's go. She'll be ecstatic to see you." Mia pulled Rory up from the couch and dragged her out of the office. "Lucas, are you coming?" though they already left before he could answer. Luke sighed with a smile then followed them out. When he was out the office, he saw that Mia had already pulled Rory in the kitchen. He soon followed behind them.

"Sookie, may I talk to you please." Mia asked politely, though she was inwardly excited.

"Sure thing Mia." Sookie said, a bit distracted. "Keep stirring!" she ordered her souse chef. wiping her hands with a dish rag, Sookie made her way to Mia. "Yes?" she asked her, then noticed Rory and Luke and eyed them curiously.

"Sookie, I would like you to meet somebody." Mia started excitedly. "This here," she held close onto Rory, "is Rory Gilmore."

"Rory Gilmore?" Sookie asked with confusion. "Gilmore?" she said to herself. "That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before? Gilmore, Gilmore, Gil…" she gasped. "Lorelai!" Rory nodded shyly. "How…?"

"This here Sookie," Mia began to explain. "Is Lorelai's girl. What's your full name again darling?"

Rory spoke shyly. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes."

Sookie gasped even louder. "Danes? But that means…" her gaze landed on Luke, then gasped again.

"That's right." Rory said. "I am Luke's daughter too." Luke stood on Rory's other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Sookie exclaimed. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "How? When? This is just…" Sookie was at lost of words and just kept on staring at Rory.

"She's harmless don't worry." Luke whispered to Rory. She just chuckled at her dad's joke.

"Why don't we move this into the dining room?" Mia suggested. "That way we all can catch up."

"I have to prepare you food." Sookie suddenly declared. "What's your favorite food?"

Rory was about to answer when Mia stepped in, "Sookie, you can cook later. We should get to know the girl."

"Right, right." Sookie agreed. "Manuel you're in charge!" then Sookie grabbed on to Rory's hand. "Come on, let's go to the dining room." she said excitedly, then pulled Rory out of the kitchen.

"You really gotta tame her." Luke muttered. Mia just chuckled at him then the two headed to the dining room as well.

The four sat down at a table and Rory began talking about her life. "Well, we live in New York. We have this beautiful loft apartment, mostly paid by the company my mom works at. I got to York Preparatory High School. It's a private school near Central Park."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sookie interjected.

"Not really." she said honestly. "But it's best not to go there alone though. Specially at night. My mom barely let me go to the park by myself until I was in 13. But she wont allow me to go to the park alone. So I'm usually with Paris or Tristan?"

"Who's Tristan?" Mia and Sookie asked teasingly.

Rory blushed. "Tristan is my boyfriend." the two ladies ooh'd, while Luke just rolled his eyes, trying to keep his cool about the fact that his daughter, yes, daughter, has a boyfriend. "We've been together for a year. But, we've been best friend for much longer. He lives in the building across from us in Park Avenue. He also goes to York."

"Is he cute?" Sookie asked anxiously, giggling. Luke rolled his eyes even more at this.

"Actually I have a picture." Rory giggled. The ladies excitedly squealed. Rory pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and opened it. Inside were a few cards, a permit and a lot of pictures placed on the flaps. She took out the picture flaps and showed them a picture of her and Tristan at the last dance they went to.

"Oh, he's cute." Sookie gushed.

"I must say, good choice." Mia commented. She showed the picture to Luke, who just grunted. Rory had to smile. She never had a father be so protective of her relationship with her boyfriend. He's already got the dad role down. "What are these?" Mia asked, flipping through the other pictures.

"Oh, those are other pictures." Rory said.

Sookie and Mia flipped through the rest of the picture. One was of Paris and Rory. Rory explained how they became best friends. Another was when she was with her grandparents the last time they visited New York. Another one was a sixteen year old Lorelai cradling a newly born Rory in her hands. Rory told them it was ok to take the photo out if they wanted. Mia took that picture out and handed it to Luke, who could not, for the life of him, keep his eyes away. He was mesmerized at the beauty of the woman he ever truly love and the new love of his life, his daughter. His eyes never left the photo until Mia passed him another one. It was of Lorelai and Rory taken just recently. his eyes Immediately locked on Lorelai. She's as beautiful as he last remembered.

Rory went on and told stories about her life and the stories behind the photo's they were looking. Sookie came across two particular pictures that caught her interest.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, pointing to a picture take with Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Mia, William and Liz in front of the inn.

"Oh, my mom gave that to me." Rory explained. Mia and Sookie were now engrossed at the photo, as was Luke, who took time from looking at the photo with Lorelai and Rory and looked at the picture they were now engrossed on. "She wanted me to know who the people were that took her in as a family. I asked for more pictures, she let me keep some of them, but the rest she kept for herself."

Sookie flipped through another one and saw the photo that Rory always had to have whenever leaving the house. It was the same photo that was always on her vanity mirror. It was the one with her parents only, in front of the snow covered gazebo.

"I remember this." Sookie breathed, looking at the photo.

She passed the photo to Luke, who also stared at it with much interest. He remembered this as well. This was taken the day Lorelai came over to visit for Christmas. The day hey had said I love you. The day they first made love. He had the same photo at his bedside, just to remember the love he once had and lost, and now found.

Rory continued to tell more stories. She had gotten a phone call from Paris, who wanted to meet up. She told her to come over to the inn, she was still occupied and wanted to know more about her mother's other family, and her father. Paris had came minutes later. Rory showed them more picture she brought with her that was in their rented car. She even showed them her birth certificate just for proof. She had given her baby book to Luke, a present for him so he could at least see how she was like as a baby.

When it was nearing dinner time, Emily called Rory and told them dinner would start at seven, and to be sure the two weren't late. Rory reluctantly left, wanting to spend more time to her newfound family. Though they have exchanged numbers. Rory gave them her cell number, Paris's cell number, and e-mail address just to keep in touch. She even gave Luke the picture of her and her mom, both ones when she was a new born and the recent one.

Rory and Paris arrived back at the Gilmore mansion with just enough time to prepare for dinner. During dinner, the elder Gilmore's exchange stories of their day. When it came to Paris and Rory's turn, they gave vague details on their day, just to reduce suspicions. The elders didn't notice though, much to the girl's relief.

After dinner, Rory spent most of her time talking to Tristan, telling him about her adventures in Stars Hollow and meeting her dad.

"Ok…I love you too." Rory hung up with a smile.

"So how's lover boy?" Paris asked, flipping through the catalogue on her bed.

"He's good." Rory replied, sitting down next to her. "My god Paris, we did it! We found my dad and the rest of his family!"

"Yeah. We're just lucky they haven't moved." Paris agreed. "Almost all of the people your mom talks about still lives there."

"I know. Isn't it great?" she squealed. "So how bout you? what did you do all day"

"I mostly hung out with Lane and your cousin."

"Really? What are they like? What's my cousin like? I never really got to hang out with him. I spent most of my time with my dad, Mia and Sookie."

"They're nice." Paris replied. "By the way, your cousin is very talkative." she said sarcastically. "Although I must say, he reads just as much as you do. I think even more, which I could never imagine."

"Then I must get my reading passion from my dad's side of the family." Rory smiled.

"We also went to Lane's place. Which doubles as an antique store." Paris continued. "My god, her mom is very scary. She's a strict religious Korean who never allows Lane to have any fun. Compared to her, your grandma seems like Santa Clause."

Rory winced. "That bad?"

"Oh yeah. She also doesn't allow Lane to hang out with just anybody. Specially boys. It was like going through airport security just so I could hang out with Lane in her room. And poor Jess had to climb up the tree to get in her room. Apparently, they do that often. The only guy friend she has that got close to her without actually lying to her mom is Jess, but he still has to climb the tree in order to get to her room without having to go through airport security."

"Tough." Rory said.

"You're cousin's pretty cool too really. He has great taste in music. Almost everything in your music collection's in his."

"So I also got my music gene from my dad's side apart from my mom."

"You can say that again." Paris smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, your cousin happen to tell me something about your dad's teenage years could explain your love for music."

"What?" Rory anxiously asked her.

"He told me that Luke used to be in a band."

"Oh my god!" Rory had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah. And apparently they were good. But, they band broke up after high school."

"How come my mom never told me about that?"

Paris shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wow. my dad was in a band." she said in amazement. "I wonder what instrument he plays. Ooh, maybe he can sing!"

"Well if he can, you sure definitely did not inherit that gene."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Paris chuckled.

"Eh, well I'll ask him." Rory said. She and Paris got more comfortable on the bed. "So my reading genes, my music genes, my athletic genes, and I'm assuming my cooking genes came from my dad."

"Yeah, you are so much like him." Paris smiled. "When do you think we can go back?"

"Tomorrow?"

"You think Emily will let us go?"

"She's busy tomorrow. So is my grandpa. I'm sure we can manage." Rory smile, thinking about her day. Mission accomplished indeed.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. See, no cliffhangers, just a lame ending for this chapter.**


	6. We Bond Now

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.** **And I'm getting this feeling that you guys hate cliffhangers. So i'm updating early this time, just because alot of you guys reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: We Bond Now**

The next day, just as Rory expected, Emily and Richard left the two girls be for the day, which they splurge by going to Stars Hollow, again. Immediately, Rory arrived at the diner just before noon. when the two entered the diner, Luke looked at up and literary brightened at the sight of his daughter. Rory waved with a bright smile. Luke smiled back brightly as well. No one seemed to notice much, since most of the patrons were tourists. Though Miss Patty had, and was wondering as to who this young lady was. Rory and Paris walked up to the counter and sat down on the stools.

"Hey, you're back." Luke said, not hiding his happiness.

"Yup." Rory nodded, also ecstatic. "Another day without the grandparents, meaning another day to ourselves to do as we please. And since we just had a lovely time yesterday in this wonderful town, we decided to come back."

Luke smirked. "Glad you did."

"So is this her?" Jess asked, pointing at Rory.

Luke rolled his eyes. Then mumbled in a low voice. "By her, you mean your cousin, then yes, this is her." they had decided yesterday to not tell anyone else, other than Jess and Liz. They wanted to keep this to themselves for now, specially since Rory is still undecided on whether or not she should tell her mother.

"Huh." Jess said.

"That's hello in slacker." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." Rory smiled, not even her cousin's mood could get her down. "What are you reading?" Jess held up the book for Rory to see. "Hemingway?" she grimaced a bit. "How depressing."

"Oh and what do you read? Seventeen?"

Rory raised a brow. "No. as a matter of fact, I am reading Anna Karenina, actually re-re-reading."

"Tolstoy, nice."

"I'm just waiting time until I get the new edition of The Fountain Head.

"Ayn Rand?" he frowned. "You actually like that political nut?"

"Hey, she is not a nut. And yes I do!"

"This could get ugly." Paris mumbled to Luke. He didn't mind though, he was just happy that his nephew and daughter got along.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest," Luke said, "but you have to go back to work." he said to Jess. "You can argue with Rory on your break."

"Fine." he sighed, putting his book down. then went around the counter and started taking orders.

"Well you two are getting along." Luke smirked to Rory. She just smiled. "So you guys hungry?"

"We just ate at the house." Paris said.

"I'm hungry!" Rory interjected.

"But you just ate."

"Hello, have you not met me?" Rory pointed. "I would like some chocolate chip pancakes please."

"Coming right up." Luke said.

"And the biggest cup of coffee you have."

"No." Luke said immediately.

Rory's face fell. "Why not?"

"Because you are too young."

"You gave me coffee yesterday."

"yes, but that was before I found out you were my…" he just gestured to her.

Rory had to smirk. "You know, I have had coffee before. I always have coffee. It's like my life line. Just ask Paris."

"That's true." Paris added. "She and Lorelai drink coffee like it was oxygen."

"Listen to her." Rory said. "Without coffee, I might die." she gave him a pout and the puppy dog eyes.

Luke sighed and poured her a cup of coffee for both Rory and Paris. "Just like your mother." he muttered. "I'm gonna go make your food." then he went back into the kitchen. Rory gave Paris a triumphant smile.

Jess would pass them from time to time, having conversations with the two about books and CD's. Luke had given her her food and Rory ate, sometimes Luke would talk to her as well. Rory just enjoyed spending time with her father and cousin, finally. Sometimes, while she ate, people would come up to her and ask questions about her. Before Rory could answer, Luke would shoo them away. Miss Patty has tried to talk to Rory at least three or four times.

When the breakfast rush died down, Rory, Paris and Jess sat down at a table and started talking, which was later joined by Lane. The four instantly clicked. Rory and Jess were becoming at ease with each other and were even calling each other cousin as a little pet names. Lane had instantly clicked with Rory as well, and the three girls were now new best friends.

When the diner fully died down and no other customers were there, Rory said her goodbye's to her friends and went with her dad to go out. Paris stayed with Jess and Lane. Luke almost felt bad for interrupting their bonding moment, but Rory assured him she wanted to spend time with him. This put Luke at ease.

Luke had taken Rory to his house after breakfast.

"So you still live in the same place when you were a kid?" Rory asked as Luke parked the truck in the driveway.

"Yup." Luke said. The two got out of the truck and headed towards the house. Luke could swear he saw Babette watching from the window. "Crazy town."

"I must be really popular." Rory smirked.

"They're just nosy." Luke grunted. He opened the door and let Rory in. then locked the door behind him.

"Wow." Rory said, admiring the house. "You know my mom loved your house so much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she nodded enthusiastically. "She said she never knew what a home felt like until she was in yours."

Luke smirked. "She should put that in a Hallmark Card."

"That's what I said!" the two chuckled. "You know, my mom also said I inherited a lot from you."

"Yeah?" Luke led her to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "I'm guessing I got my reading from you. Or your side of the family since Jess reads."

"I read." Luke shrugged. "Though not as much as you and Jess. That would be my mother."

"And I also got my cooking skills from you."

"You cook?"

"Yes. And I know I got it from you since my mom can't cook to save her life and she also told me you were an amazing cook. And I have to agree, those were great pancakes." Luke blushed. "And I'm active in sports."

"Man, I never would have thought to see the day that a Gilmore, much less a Lorelai Gilmore, playing sports." Luke chuckled.

"I'm not in any team or anything, I just know how to play."

"What do you play?" Luke asked anxiously.

"I'm mostly good in baseball. And I run pretty fast." she listed. "But being In a private school and all, they don't really have that kind of sports, specially for girls. So I usually play baseball at Central Park with my friends. My mom tries to play, but she'd just run when the ball comes right at her."

Luke chuckled. "I remember teaching your mother how to play baseball."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." he chuckled more. "We were in the park and I was playing baseball with my friends. She wanted to learn and she wasn't that good."

"I can bet." Rory chuckled as well.

"Yeah, and the one time she hit the ball with the baseball, she didn't know what to do and we told her to run home and she did. She ran here."

Rory laughed harder, joined by Luke later on. When their laughter died down, Rory asked casually, "So…you like music too?"

"Sure." Luke shrugged

"Well I know I got music senses from mom. But you know, I was wondering if you liked music."

"Well I'm not really that updated, but I like them."

"So much that you were in a band?" she teased.

"Who told you that?"

Rory grinned. "My cousin."

"Oh great."

"Come on! I want to know more about your band!" she said eagerly. "What was the name? What songs do you play? What instrument did you play? Do you sing? Did you guys have any gigs? Did you make it big?"

Before Luke could answer her questions, the front door flew open.

"Luke! I need to borrow some money. TJ and I want to go down to Hartford and-" she stopped upon seeing her brother's guest. "Hello?"

"Hi." Rory waved shyly.

"Luke, you got a new friend?" Liz looked at her brother weirdly.

Luke sighed. "Liz, this is Rory. She's my daughter."

"Oh my god!" Liz's eyes went wide. "You're Lorelai's daughter? You're my niece? Oh come here!" she immediately scooped Rory up into a hug. "God, you look just like your mother. Luke, she is so beautiful! You are so lucky!" Liz gasped even louder. "Oh my god, you have to tell me all about New York! I want to know all about it!" Liz was so excited she started to ramble on. Rory cast a glance at her father, who was just rolling her eyes.

"Liz, don't you have to be somewhere?" Luke interrupted her.

"Oh right!" Liz suddenly remembered her agenda. "Oh, I really want to get to know you though."

"I want to get to know you too." Rory said. She had heard her dad rant about her, but she seems really nice.

"Are you still gonna be here for lunch?"

"I'm here until 5:30."

"Great! Where are you going for lunch?"

Rory looked at Luke questioningly. "We're deciding to go to the inn to spend it with Mia." Luke answered.

"Good idea. I'll meet you there." Liz said giddily. "Oh, this is gonna be great." then she was out the door.

"Didn't she needed something?" Rory asked her dad, sitting back down.

"Oh it's Liz. She remembers, she forgets, it doesn't matter." Luke shrugged.

They had spent the entire morning touring the house that Luke grew up in. He showed Rory pictures from his childhood, when he was a teen, and some with Lorelai. Luke would tell Rory stories behind the pictures. He had also kept all the pictures of him and Lorelai and anything from Lorelai with him. He never threw them out, he just couldn't bare to. After the tour, the two went out to the Soda Shoppe and got some ice cream. Normally, Luke would object, but he gave an exception just for Rory.

"You know the good part about this," Rory started, "I can finally spend a normal father's day with my actual father."

Luke smiled. he never thought of that before. he was just so wrapped up in the fact that he has a daughter with Lorelai, that he didn't even realize Father's day was coming. "Don't you usually celebrate father's day with your grandpa?"

"Yeah, but he's my grandpa." Rory explained. "I've never spent father's day with my actual father or someone who's like a father to me. The closest to a father figure I have was Paris's dad and trust me, he is not pleasant."

Luke was quiet for a moment. "So your mother never married anyone?" he asked casually. "Or dated anyone you consider a father figure?"

Rory had to smirk at her father's subtlety. "No." she shook her head. "Mom never really dated anyone." Luke felt a wave of happiness wash over him. "I mean she did date, but not often. And non of them lasted into a relationship. I told her it was ok with me if she had a boyfriend, I mean, she's a single mother, I wouldn't want her to stop her social life just for me." Luke nodded understandingly. "She would date occasionally, and sometimes I ask her when I would get to meet them, and she told me that if she likes him, then she'll introduce him to me. But I never did get to meet any of them."

"Not one?" Luke asked quietly.

"Not one of them." she smiled. "I guess you could say that the only person I met that she's dated was you." Luke had to smile. "Well except for Mark, the guy who she works with, but the date was a dump, he was such an egotistic, cocky bastard. I only met him because I sometimes hang out with mom at her work."

Luke chuckled. "So father's day huh?"

"Yes! Finally a normal father's day with my dad."

Luke smiled. "I didn't even realize it's coming up."

"You don't celebrate father's day?" Rory asked.

"Not since my dad passed away." he shrugged. "I never really celebrate it. Specially since I didn't know I had a kid. So there was no point."

Rory was quiet for a moment. "You know I've always wanted to meet him."

"Who?"

"Grandpa Will." she replied quietly. "My mom always talks about him. She said she felt more fatherly love from him than she did with her own dad."

"Yeah, Lorelai was a fan of him." Luke mused. "She would always joke if he could be her dad too." Luke's smiled faded a bit, remembering his dreams of marrying Lorelai and starting a family with her. Maybe that dream can still come true. They already have a family. Looking at Rory, he couldn't be anymore prouder of her.

"How did he die?" Rory asked hesitantly. "Did he go peacefully?"

"He died of cancer." Luke said, inhaling a sharp intake of breath. "I wasn't sure if he did went peacefully. But he already knew he had cancer. So I guess he already knew what was coming. I think he just wanted to get it over."

Rory chuckled a bit, although still sad. "I'm just sad I never got the chance to meet him. Or mom never got the chance to see him again."

Luke started at her for a moment. Pained that his father never got to meet Rory. Pained that Rory never got to meet her grandfather.

"Do you want to go see him now?" he said quietly. Rory looked at him confused.

* * *

"Hi Grandpa." Rory whispered, kneeling down on the grass. She touched the gravestone that engraved her grandfather's name. "I'm Rory, your granddaughter." tears started to form in her eyes. "You may not believe this, but I'm Lorelai's daughter. And Luke's my dad. Well, maybe you can believe it." she inhaled deeply. "I've always wanted to meet you. Mom's told me so much about you. What a wonderful father you are and how dad always looks up to you. I wanted to be here with you but unfortunately I wasn't. I wanted to grow up knowing you, but you know what, with all the stories my mom's told me about you, I feel like I already do." the last part came out into sobs as the tears came down hard and fast. 

Luke knelt beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back comfortably. Rory cried quietly, her head laying in her father's embrace. "I really wanted to meet him." she sobbed quietly.

Luke rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I know." he whispered.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the afternoon at the inn with Mia and Sookie. Liz had visited them during lunch and chatted with Rory. A little while after lunch, Rory hung out with Paris, Lane and Jess around town. specially since the Library was having it's annual charity sale, it was like Christmas for Rory. 

Rory and Paris had arrived back at the mansion in time to prepare themselves for dinner. When they ate with the Gilmore's, the conversation was just like the last time. Rory and Paris were as vague as possible about what they did today. Richard and Emily didn't mind nor notice, they were just happy to have them there.

That night, Rory had called Tristan and her mom just to check in with them. She hadn't told her mom about Stars Hollow yet. She still wasn't sure if she would tell her. She feels guilty keeping this from her, but she feared that Lorelai might get angry and forbid her to see her dad again. Even though she knew her mother can never be capable of doing that, but still, the fear and doubt in her head lingered.

The next day, Paris hung out with Lane again, whereas Rory hung out with Luke, Mia, Sookie, and Jess at the diner this time. Sookie and Mia had taken the day off and spent it with Rory and Luke In the diner. It was right after lunch and there was a lull, so they didn't worry about customers.

Rory and Jess were in a middle of a debate about books and music, as Mia, Sookie and Luke watched them in amusement, when Rory's cell rang. She checked her caller ID and smiled. She excused herself from the group and walked up to the counter where Luke stood behind just watching the scene play with a smile.

Rory smiled sweetly at him, noticing that he was pointing at the No Cell Phone sign. But she ignored her father's hint and answered anyway. Luke rolled his eyes, but let it go. everyone laughed, including Rory, at how whipped Luke was.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how you doing?" came her mother's voice.

"Hey mom!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned to her in interest, specially Luke. She shushed everyone, even though it wasn't working because she was giggling, Sookie and Mia couldn't contain themselves either.

"Honey, I gotta ask you, are you high?"

"No." she tried to hold her giggle, shushing Mia and Sookie. "Um…Paris is just…being funny."

"Paris? Funny?"

"Well…she's yelling at the waiter again." she lied, but giggled as well. Jess even smirked at her lame excuse. Luke just shook his head.

"Oh." still confused.

"So I miss you." Rory said in attempt to change the subject. "I'm surprised you had time to get away form your busy schedule."

"I know, but I miss you too kid."

"Aw…you getting Rory deprived."

"Yes. I need you right now or I'll die." Lorelai cried dramatically.

"Don't worry a week and a half more and we'll see each other again." Rory said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled secretively.

"We can even have a movie night. The theme of your choice in honor of your homecoming."

"Molly Ringwald it is." Lorelai said triumphantly. "So where are you kid? Emily boring you to death with her tea parties?"

"Actually no. I'm at a…" she looked around. "I'm at a diner."

"A diner?" Lorelai gasped mockingly. "Oh, how did you get passed through Emily?"

"Grandma let us have the day to ourselves remember?" she reminded her mother. "So Paris and I cruised Hartford and found this very charming diner and I gotta tell you, it is the greatest place in the world." she smiled proudly at her father, who just rolled his eyes.

"Greatest place in the world huh?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled even more mischievously, looking at her father. "In fact, I think you're gonna like the owner of the place too." everyone in the diner chuckled, even Jess. Specially when Luke blushed and tried to hide it. Rory couldn't contain her giggle when she saw her father.

"Why? Is he cute?" Lorelai asked teasingly, though feeling funny talking about guys with her daughter.

"Yes he is. And he's really nice. He gives me free food. And, he makes the best coffee in the world!"

"Best coffee in the world? Maybe I should marry him then." she chuckled playfully.

"Yes. You definitely should." Rory grinned at her dad. Who now looked like a strawberry due to the blushing.

"Well, maybe I'll be able to go to that diner and see for myself."

"Uh-huh." Rory suddenly turned quiet. Then changing the subject, "So hey, you sound like you're driving."

"I am." Lorelai grinned.

"Well where are you going to? Ooh! Are you going to that cute little market place down at Central?"

"Uh….well…no."

"Oh, so where are you going? Gonna watch a bull fight?"

"Actually…I'm on my way to Hartford."

Rory was quiet for a moment and everyone thought she was going to have a stroke. "I'm sorry what?" Rory finally said. "Did you say Hartford?"

"Yep!" Lorelai grinned. "I'm on the freeway right now. I'd say I have about 20 more minutes until I arrive in Hartford."

"But…" Rory stammered. "But how? Aren't you supposed to be in Madrid?"

"I got Penelope to cover for me." she said excitedly. "I arrived this morning in New York, went back home, packed all my clothes and I am now driving to Hartford."

"But why?"

"What do you mean why? I miss ya kid." Lorelai chuckled. "You have no idea how much. I want to spend father's day with dad too, and by extent, I wont be far away from you." she grinned. "So where is this diner you're so fond of? I'll meet you there?"

"No!" she immediately said. "Um…" she glanced around the room, she noticed everyone was watching her in concern. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Why? Don't you want me to come into the diner? Meet my maybe future husband?"

"No. Paris and I will just meet you back at the house." she said hurriedly. "I love you. Bye." she immediately hung up. Then placed her hand on her forehead panicking.

"Rory what's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"Mom's on her way to grandma and grandpa's." she said almost crying.

"But isn't she in Spain?" Sookie asked.

Rory shook her head. "She left early. She wanted to spend father's day with us. She's 20 minutes away."

"Paris is at the square." Jess said. "I'll get her." then he left the diner.

"If you leave now, you can make it back in time." Mia said.

Rory nodded. "I'm sorry this cut short." she apologized.

"It's ok honey, we're just happy to see you." Mia hugged her, then Sookie.

Rory then turned to Luke. She immediately launched herself at him. "I love you dad." she whispered.

Luke suddenly felt like crying. "I love you too Rory." he whispered back. They reluctantly backed away from each other, then Rory was dragged out of the diner by Paris.

* * *

**Some of you were right on the bat with that one. Please Review.**


	7. Guilt Trip

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guilt Trips**

"You should have warned us before you arrived Lorelai." Emily scolded her daughter at the dinner table as they ate.

"Well that defeats the purpose of a surprise, now doesn't it mother?" Lorelai smiled, giving a wink to her daughter and Paris who sat across from her.

"Still, it would have given us a chance to prepare for your arrival."

"That's ok mom, I can sleep in Paris and Rory's room."

"Nonsense, that's the girls' room. You may sleep in your old bedroom."

"Joy." Lorelai said dryly.

When Rory and Paris met up with Lorelai earlier, they had spent the entire evening in the mansion catching up. Although Rory was feeling a bit depressed about not being with her dad and friends. And you could just imagine Emily's reaction when she saw Lorleai. After dinner, the girls retired in Rory and Paris's room. While Paris sat in the desk reading a book, Lorelai was on Rory's bed with Rory talking to her.

"And, I got you this poncho, the one you wanted the last time we were in Madrid." Lorelai said, handing the poncho to Rory.

Rory put on a smile. "Thanks mom." she said halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked. "You don't like it?"

"I love it." she said, though her voice says the opposite.

"Honey are you ok? You've been acting weird lately since I came home."

"I'm fine." she assured. Then quickly asked, "So mom, when are you going back to work?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going back to work."

"Why not? Don't you have to go back to New York for work?"

"I kept the two weeks as vacation." Lorelai explained. "Besides, now that I'm back, we can leave after father's day and spend the rest of my week off together. We can have a girls week."

Rory suddenly felt her heart drop. Paris looked at her with sympathy, also feeling sad that they may not be able to go back to Stars Hollow.

"Oh hey, I'm gonna go and get something from my bag I'll be back. I miss ya hun." she gave Rory a kiss on the forehead. Rory just gave her a halfhearted smile. Then Lorelai left the room.

"Well what now?" Paris asked, moving from the desk to Rory's bed.

"I don't know." Rory sighed.

"You know you could tell Lorelai."

"But what if she gets mad?"

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know." she said honestly. "All I know is I don't want to stop seeing my dad. Or my cousin, or my aunt. I don't want to stop seeing Stars Hollow."

"Well maybe you don't have to." Paris said. "You could tell your mom."

Rory just shrugged. She was quiet for a moment, contemplating on what to do. Then she reached for her cell phone and dialed a number. Paris got off the bed and went back to the desk.

"Hello?" came the other line.

"Dad." Rory smiled.

"Rory hey!" the happiness in his voice evident. "How are you? Did you get home ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. Mom wanted to spend time."

"That's ok I understand." Luke said. "So are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure."

Lorelai walked back to the room, remembering something to talk to her daughter about. She stopped just outside the half opened door, she peaked through the opened door, just discreet enough to not be seen. She saw her daughter on the bed, talking into the phone.

"I haven't talked to mom about this yet." Rory continued sadly. "I don't know if I should."

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"Well I'm afraid she wont let me see you again."

"You think she would do that?"

"I don't know." Rory said in a small voice. "She might get mad. But I just don't want to stop seeing you." Lorelai's curiosity increased. Who is her daughter talking to?

"I don't want to stop seeing you too." Luke said.

"I just want you to know," Rory started, "if ever we may not get to see each other again, I'm happy that I got to meet you. These few days were the happiest in my life. And I will never forget it." Lorelai now became worried. Did her daughter have a secret affair while in Hartford?

"Rory don't think like that."

"But still." Rory urged. "I'm happy that I got to meet you and spend time with you."

"Rory we will see each other again." Luke said. "If not tomorrow, then next week maybe, or the week after that. If you can't come to Stars Hollow, then I'll go to New York, I'll visit you, we can spend the day together."

"Really?" Rory smiled at the idea. Lorelai saw the smile and couldn't help but think that she's never seen her smile like that since she came home. "You'll come to New York for me?"

"Anything for you kid."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll even stay in a crappy hotel if I have to. Even in a five star hotel."

Rory's heart swelled. "I love you." Lorelai's eyes went wide at the revelation. _What about Tristan? _Was the thought that flashed in her mind.

"I love you too kid." reluctantly the two hung up.

Lorelai still stood there outside the door. Thoughts reeling in her mind. How could Rory cheat on Tristan? She must admit when the two started dating she was a little bit scared, even though she knew Tristan would treat Rory like a princess, the maternal side in her was still there, wanting to protect her baby from boys. She was also in the same position of dating your best friend since pre-school. She was afraid Tristan would be just like Christopher.

But unlike Christopher, Tristan treated Rory much better. And he wasn't about partying and getting drunk. All he cares about is Rory. He would never do anything to hurt her. And even though he's part of society, whenever he's around them, it's just as if he's a normal guy. Lorelai wouldn't even mind if the two got married, after college of course. But after hearing her daughter talk to somebody else, saying that she loves him, Lorelai got scared. She must get to the bottom of this.

"So what did he say?" Lorelai heard Paris ask from the desk.

"He said that if we wont be able to go to Stars Hollow, then he'll come to New York and visit me." Rory smiled.

"See, you'll still see him."

"Yeah but it wont be the same."

"Maybe you should tell your mom. you know, she has a right to know, specially when this life changing event that happened in your life, this affects her too."

"I know." Rory sighed. "And I will tell her."

"Good. Soon."

"I will."

Lorelai waited a few minutes until announcing herself. "Hey." she said, putting on a smile upon entering the room.

"Hey mom." Rory said, putting on a smile again, although this time it was genuine, after having a conversation with her dad.

"So Rory," Lorelai plopped onto her daughter's bed, sitting down, facing her. "You never told me anything about your adventure in Hartford."

"Oh." Rory suddenly became quiet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Paris suddenly announced, standing up. She mouthed to Rory, 'tell her', then walked out of the room.

"I told you, we just cruised the city." Rory said, trying to sound casual.

"Ok." Lorelai felt hurt that her daughter was keeping secrets from her. "So hey, how's Tristan?"

"He's good." Rory smiled a bit.

"Yeah? You talk to him?"

"Yeah. I just talked to him last night."

"Oh? And what did you guys talk about?"

"Do you really want to know what your daughter is talking about with her boyfriend?"

"Well…" she said casually, "You know I'm living my love life vicariously through you. I'm having a dry spell here since you wont introduce me to that diner owner you said who makes the best coffee in the world and I should marry." she joked, but it worked for an excuse. Although this only made Rory even more guiltier. She looked at her mom, then thought of her dad, her family in Stars Hollow. She thought of what Paris said and thought it was best to just come right out.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Rory started.

Lorelai pretended to be surprised. "Oh?"

"Yes. And before I say anything, you have to promise not to be mad."

"Why?"

"Just promise."

Lorelai sighed. "Ok."

Rory nodded and composed herself. "So, ok." she inhaled deeply and got off the bed then started pacing. "When I suggested on coming here, there was a motive behind it."

"What motive?"

"I wanted to look for my dad." she admitted. Lorelai's heart suddenly stopped. "I wanted to meet him. To know who he was and how he was doing."

"What?" Lorelai said barely audible.

"I figured, with you in Spain and grandma and grandpa too busy to entertain us, Paris and I could drive up to Stars Hollow and see if he's still there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lorelai stood up as well, stopping her daughter from pacing. "You went to Stars Hollow?" Rory looked up at her mother and nodded slowly and guiltily. Lorelai inhaled deeply. "Ok. So um…did you…did you find him?" her voice turned into a whisper, trying not to get too emotional talking about Luke.

Rory hesitated for a moment, then a smile curved into her lips and nodded. "Yes. I found him." Lorelai inhaled deeply again, not knowing how to feel. "He was there mom, same spot, same look. He still had his flannel and backwards baseball cap."

Lorelai chuckled slightly, trying to keep her tears at bay. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Rory chuckled too. "But he was there. And he owns a diner. The most popular eating establishments in Stars Hollow. And the coffee, amazing. The best coffee you will ever have."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Lorelai stopped her daughter's enthusiasm. "Was Luke the one who you were talking about earlier? The owner of the diner, best coffee in the world, the one I should marry?"

Rory looked guilty again, but this time she was grinning. "Yes. But I only said that so I could see how many shades of red I can get from dad. By the way, 15."

Lorelai chuckled. "Wow." she breathed. "You called him dad."

Rory nodded again. "And oh my god, the town, it's so beautiful. It's exactly the same. From the pictures you showed me, exactly the same."

"Exactly the same?" Lorelai whispered.

"Yes. Except for the Hardware store. It's now dad's diner. And the inn, it's so beautiful. And Mia still owns it, and Sookie, she's the chef there. Oh, and Aunt Liz lives in Stars Hollow also, and she has a son. I have a cousin. His name is Jess and he's really cool. He loves music and books just as much as I do. We have the same collection. Except he loves Hemingway and I love Rand." she babbled.

"Whoa honey." Lorelai had to chuckle at her daughter's excitement. "Take a breather ok." Rory giggled. The two sat down on the bed calmly.

"I'm sorry for lying to you." she apologized. "I never wanted to. But I was scared you wouldn't let me see dad again."

"Honey I would never do that to you." Lorelai cleared. "Look, I'm sorry I kept your father from you for so long. It's my fault, but you should never think that way. I want you to have a relationship with your dad but I was scared, I guess. And I'm sorry for keeping you from him."

"It's ok mom." Rory said. "You had your reasons. And even though I don't understand any of them, I wont ask until you're ready to talk about it."

"And you shouldn't worry about me forbidding you from going to Stars Hollow again."

"I know." Rory said. "But you know, dad said that he would visit New York if he has to, just to see me. And he hates New York. Trust me, I've heard the rants."

Lorelai chuckled, remembering Luke's infamous rants. "Wait, was Luke the one you talked to earlier on the phone?"

"Yeah. How did you about that?"

"Eh, I heard you." she shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you were cheating with Tristan."

"What?" Rory had to chuckle at the absurd idea.

"Well, can you blame me? You barely told me about your stay here and you're just telling a guy you love him."

"Yeah, I was telling my dad I love him."

"Well I didn't hear the dad part." Lorelai defended. "So, tell me more about Stars Hollow."

"Well, everyone you know is still there. Miss Patty, Babette, Andrew, Jackson, Taylor. Dad still lives in the house. And Kirk is the weirdest guy in town by far. He has a job in every store in Stars Hollow, I swear, there are hundreds of him in Stars Hollow. There wasn't a store, well except for dad's diner and the inn, that he doesn't work in. he is going to be so rich one of these days with all the money he's making."

Lorelai chuckled. "So, do they all know about you? And me? And Luke?"

"I don't think so. They have an idea, but never never confirmed. We never announced it. As far as I know, they all think it's a rumor." Rory said. "The only one's who know for sure is dad, aunt Liz, Jess, Mia, Sookie and Lane, mine and Paris's new best friend. She's friends with Jess too, but her parents are very hardcore. Religiously strict."

"Wow. And what about William, what did he say?" she anxiously wanted to know what her adoptive father thought about his granddaughter. She hoped he was happy at least. She knew he would. And she knew William would love Rory, just like she knew that Luke would love her as well.

Rory suddenly turned quiet. "Mom." she said in a quiet voice. "Grandpa Will died." her voice cracked slightly.

Lorelai suddenly couldn't breath. "No."

"He died around the time dad was in college, or supposed to be. It was cancer."

Lorelai shook her head. "No."

Rory suddenly felt like crying. "After he died, dad turned the hardware store into a diner."

"But why." Lorelai sounded as if she was going to sob.

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. "They still live in the house, well, mostly dad and Jess. Aunt Liz sleeps there from time to time but she has a boyfriend who's kind of living in with her in her apartment with her."

Lorelai sighed. "I miss him. Will was like a father to me."

"I know mom."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the girls went straight to their room. Paris was on the desk writing, whereas Rory was on the bed reading. Lorelai walked in and saw the girls, who looked deflated. 

"It this what you girls did when you stayed here?" Lorelai and incredulous.

"No." they mumbled back simultaneously, not looking up from what they're doing.

Lorelai frowned. She figured if she wasn't here now, they would have headed straight to Stars Hollow. She figured, from the way Rory and Paris talked about Stars Hollow, that they had spent their entire time there. She felt a pang of jealousy that the girls got the adventure of going back to the place she called home whereas she went to another country, another continent. Sure people may say she landed a dream vacation, but to Lorelai, a dream vacation for her is in Stars Hollow, with Luke.

"Hey." Lorelai said in a hyper voice, though the girls didn't look up still. "Do you guys want to go to Stars Hollow?"

This time, their heads snapped up at her.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked.

"Yeah!" she said in a duh tone. "I have a jeep, and even though the directions to there is a bit blurry to me, something tells me you guys can get there in your sleep."

"Really?!" the girls jumped up and hugged her.

"But wait," Rory pulled back. "You do know you're gonna have to see dad."

Lorelai sighed, but put on a smile. "I know. But I'm ready to talk to him. What I did was wrong and I want to apologize to him in person. And I don't want you guys to not see your friends again because of me, I've already done enough damage."

"Thank you mom." she hugged her mom tighter.

"I'm gonna go get my money stash." Paris said. "The bookstore's having a sale, and I already had Andrew save up books for us."

"Score! Jess is gonna hate us." Rory said. "Ooh! That reminds me, we're going into his room and pull a prank."

"Whoa prank?" Lorelai asked. "You two? Little Miss Angels?"

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't of had pushed us in the lake." Paris pointed.

"The lake?" Lorelai chuckled. "What are you guys gonna do?"

Rory gave out a mischievous smile. "We are gonna take all of his Hemingway-"

"If we can find them in that black hole of a room of his." Paris muttered, interrupting Rory.

"-and we are going to replace them with Ayn Rand. An author he's not fond of, though I don't see how."

"Ooh, evil."

Rory and Paris chuckled. "Come on Paris, let's go make a game plan." Rory pulled Paris over to the side and started to pull out all of their books that they'll be taking in order to prank Jess.

Lorelai just stood back and chuckled, watching the girls prepare for their trip to Stars Hollow. As she watched them get ready, it made Lorelai want to get ready herself, specially if she was going to face Luke, after almost 17 years of no contact with him. Even though she was scared as hell for this, she couldn't help but be excited to see Stars Hollow again, to see _him _again.

* * *

"All systems a go?" Lorelai joked as they strapped their seatbelts in Lorelai's jeep. 

"Ready." Rory and Paris said.

"Head count."

The girls rolled their eyes. Lorelai always did this joke every time they went out together. Although it was amusing, today, they were just anxious to get to Stars Hollow.

"Paris."

"Rory."

With a grin, "And Squeegy Beckinheim.." Lorelai giggled. "Alright, and we're off." she backed out of the driveway and drove out of Hartford.

Rory was mostly the one who gave out directions to her mother, although she was just very excited to go back and wanted to get there fast. A few minutes later, Lorelai exited into Stars Hollow. Rory could barely contain her excitement. She directed Lorelai on how to get to the diner, although, as she drove, Lorelai could easily remember the place now. And she was so surprise to see everything still the same.

She parked across from the diner, her car facing towards the square. She was at awe at how beautiful the town still is. The gazebo was still there, the school, Doose's, the hardware store, now turned into a diner. She stared at the diner. The building still looks the same, except now, asides from the William Hardware sign, there was a Luke's sign on the side. And on the window, it was painted food.

"You ready?" Rory asked softly. She knew her mother would be a bit hesitant to go in the diner, specially since she would come face to face with her dad. Although, as much as she wanted to go inside, she wanted to give her mother this time to compose herself.

A few moments later, Lorelai nodded her head. The girls quickly unbuckled their seatbelts. Rory got out first, followed by Paris. When the door closed, that was when Lorelai unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. Rory stood by her mother's side, holding her hand in comfort. Paris stood next to Rory, then they started walking towards the diner.

When they entered the diner, fortunately, it was empty. It was already the midmorning lull. The girls scanned the diner but the only person they saw was Jess behind the counter, sitting down, reading a book. When Jess heard the bell ring, he looked up, wondering who would come in during a lull. He gave them a half smile when he saw Rory and Paris.

"Uncle Luke." he called, walking around the counter. "Hey cus." he smiled.

"Hey cus." Rory let go of her mother and gave her cousin a hug.

"The hair." he said pulling back carefully.

"Whatever Jessie." she smirked.

"I told you to never call me that!" Rory just giggled at him.

Lorelai smiled at them. _So this was Jess_. It amazed her how much he reminded her of William. _Must be those Danes genes_. Then they heard someone come out from the back.

"Jess what is it? Did you burn something?" Luke stopped upon seeing their customers. "Rory!" was the first thing he said, who also was the first person he saw.

"Dad!" Rory immediately ran towards him and gave him a hug. Luke hugged her back, so much that he lifted her from the ground. "I missed you!" she said, her voice muffled through his shoulder.

Luke chuckled. "You saw me yesterday."

Rory got on her feet again and pulled back slightly. "I know, but I didn't know if I was going to see you again!" she cried, then hugged him again tightly.

Luke couldn't help but smile. Then he looked up and noticed that Rory and Paris weren't alone. There stood next to Paris and Jess was the woman whom he's been in love with ever since he laid eyes on her. Lorelai stood there with tears in her eyes after seeing their interaction. They locked eyes for a moment, recognizing each other, familiarizing each other, thinking about their past and the wonderful thing they had. Then Rory pulled back, which broke the two adults contact.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Rory smiled.

"Hey, this is a diner."

Rory chuckled, giddy, seeing her dad again. Then she walked over to the counter and took a seat at a stool. Paris sat next to her. Lorelai slowly walked over and sat down on the other side of Rory. Jess and Luke walked back behind the counter.

"Coffee?" Jess asked.

"Jeez, how long was I gone that you forgot the answer?" Rory teased.

Jess rolled his eyes. He placed a cup in front each of them then poured them coffee.

"What do you want to eat?" Luke asked.

"My regular please." Rory smiled.

"Me too." Paris said.

Luke nodded and jotted down the order. then he looked over at Lorelai and quietly asked, "And you?"

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "Uh…" she looked over at the menu.

"Mom will have the same thing as me." Rory said. Lorelai glanced her a grateful smile.

"Ok." Luke jotted it down. "I'll be back with your food." then he placed a hand over Rory's. "Good to see you again kid."

Rory smiled brightly. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too kid." he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then went into the kitchen. Lorelai almost burst out crying over at the interaction, but maintained herself due to the fact that there were people.

"So, what do you think?" Rory asked her mom after her dad was gone.

"Well…" Lorelai glanced around the diner. Even though so much has changed in the place, she could still feel the presence of William, and the hardware store, specially since all of the hardware stuff was still hanging on the wall. "I like it. Warm, cozy."

"I know, it's the best." Rory said. "Taste the coffee."

Rory anxiously watched her mother take a sip of her father's heavenly blended coffee. "Oh my god!" Lorelai mumbled. "This is like every good thing in the world all mixed into coffee."

"I told you!" Rory grinned. "Oh, Jess, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, this is Jessie, the hair queen of Connecticut, also known as my cousin."

"Hey!" Jess yelped.

"Well it's true!"

Lorelai chuckled. "Hi Jess. Nice to meet you."

"You too." he mumbled, still glaring at Rory. She just giggled back.

"I gotta tell ya, I cannot get enough of this coffee." Lorelai said, already drowning down her cup. Jess took the hint and refilled it.

They spent their entire morning in the diner. There were some tension going on between Lorelai and Luke, they never spoke a word to each other unless it was forced. It wasn't direct though. Although they took turns glancing at each other, just seeing the other again after all these years. If it wasn't for Rory trying to keep things light, the tension would just grow between the two adults. Instead of having a big blowout in front of the kids, they just watched them as they bantered.

"I got Cheap Trick." Jess went. "I listened to it last night. I was on the phone with Lane, I practically had to put the volume on high for her to hear, Babette's gnomes almost broke."

"You're kidding!" Rory squealed. "I want to listen to it."

"Rory, the bookstore." Paris reminded.

"Oh right. Let's go there first and then to Jess's." Rory turned to Lorelai. "Mom, can Paris and I go with Jess to the bookstore?"

"Sure honey." Lorelai said quietly.

"Ok, I'll see you later." she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "See you later dad." she leaned over the counter and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Bye Lorelai, bye Luke." Paris waved.

"Later." Jess said. Then the three teens walked out of the diner.

It was then that Lorelai realized she was alone, with Luke

* * *

**Yes, lame chapter. But go with it. Review Please.**


	8. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

**and because you guys didn't think the last chapter was as lame as I thought it was, I thought I'd update today, before I go to school. And just so you know, I was gonna cut off the last part to when Luke sees Lorelai for the first time after years apart, but I thought I'd give you guys a break and drag it out a bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunited and it Feels so Good**

It was then that Lorelai realized she was alone, with Luke. she looked up at him tentatively. She gave him a timid smile. "Hi." she said barely audible. It was the first, direct word she has spoken to him. Luke just grunted at her in acknowledgement. Then he started wiping down the counter with his rag. "So um…this is really good coffee." silence. "Rory wasn't lying when she said this was phenomenal." still silence. "And I must say I love what you've done with the place. Really great." silence again. Lorelai sighed. finally mustering up the courage to say the words, "Luke I'm sorry." Luke stopped and looked up at her. "I know what I did was wrong-"

"You damn right it was." Luke growled in a low voice.

Lorelai felt like daggers through her heart after hearing the pain in his voice. "I know." she whispered in a teary voice. "And you have no idea how sorry I am." the tears in her eyes finally came crashing down.

Luke sighed. He knew he could never be mad at Lorelai, even after what she did. But it still hurts him. "Why? Why did you hide her from me."

Lorelai tried to maintain her tears. "Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Luke snapped.

"Scared that you didn't want me anymore."

"What? Why wouldn't I want you anymore?"

"Because!" she yelled. "Because why would you want to be with me after that? I didn't want you to stop your life just because I got pregnant. I didn't want you to stay with me just because of Rory. I wanted you to be with who you wanted to be without me tying you down."

"Tying me down?" he yelled back incredulously. "Lorelai what are you talking about? You wouldn't be tying me down. And I wouldn't want to be with anyone else! If anything I'd be happy that you were pregnant! I mean, I know the timing was unfortunate but at least we have a family. I wanted nothing more than that. To be with you and have a family with you."

Lorelai cried harder. "I thought you didn't love me anymore." she said her voice toned down.

Luke's face soften as did his anger. "What would make you think that?"

"When I called you from London, Liz told me-"

"Wait." Luke interrupted, "You talked to Liz?"

Lorelai nodded. "It was after I found out about Rory and after my parents told me we were gonna live in London for a while. I don't think Liz even knew it was me. When I called, Liz told me you were with Rachel." her voice almost croaked mentioning the name.

Luke stood back in surprise. "Liz told you that?" Lorelai nodded. "Lorelai, yes, I was with Rachel, she came back for the weekend with her parents. And you know what we did?" Lorelai almost didn't want to know, but Luke continued, "We talked about our lives. And I talked about this amazing girl who I was madly in love with. Unfortunately, we were separated because she had to go to London for her grandmother's funeral. But I miss her so damn much that all I could talk about was her, they almost had to duct tape my mouth."

Lorelai's heart clenched at the revelation. She cried quietly in front of him. "I'm sorry." she squeaked in a small voice.

Luke softened again. He inhaled deeply to calm him down. "Lorelai I have always loved you." he leaned over and tilted her head up, lifting her chin. "And I wouldn't have ran away if I found out about Rory then."

"I know you wouldn't." she admitted, her crying died down. "I've always loved you too. You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you and tell you about Rory. I was just scared. And-"

"I know." he smiled at her, for the first time that morning he smiled at her. And Lorelai couldn't be anymore happier.

They spent a little more time talking about their problems. They became friends again, much to Lorelai's comfort. They mainly talked about Rory, and apologies were made on Lorelai's side. They never talked about the direct issue of whether they would get back together, it was just left in the air. All they know is that there were still love between the two of them as friends and as something more.

After their talk at the diner, Luke locked up for the afternoon and then he and Lorelai headed to the bookstore.

"God this place still amazes me." Lorelai smiled, her eyes gliding over the town.

"This place still annoys me." Luke grumbled.

"Oh come on Luke. You know you love this town. You can't see yourself living anywhere else." Lorelai grinned at him teasingly. "Look at you, you're still living here."

"Would you stop."

"Admit it."

"I will admit to nothing."

Lorelai kept on laughing and teasing him. They arrived at the bookstore, when they bumped into someone.

"Lorelai, is that you?" Miss Patty asked.

"Oh, hi Patty." Lorelai greeted politely.

"Oh dear, it's been so long." she gave Lorelai a grand hug. "Look at you, still beautiful as ever. Luke, you lucky dog." Lorelai giggled when she saw Luke turn into different shades of red. "Well what are you doing here in our neck of the woods? Last I heard you were out in London."

"Well…I-"

"Mom!" they all turned and saw Rory coming out from the bookstore.

"What's up hun?"

"Can I borrow the keys to the jeep? I need it to put the books in there and take them to dad's. oh and dad, can I borrow the house keys? Jess forgot his."

"Jess!" Luke growled in annoyance, to himself. The two got their keys out and gave them to Rory.

"Drive safe." Lorelai said.

"I will." she turned around and walked back in the store.

Lorelai and Luke looked at her as she disappeared behind the doors with a smile, proud at what she's become. Then they turned back, remembering they were engaged in a conversation with Miss Patty. But they found her gone. They looked around and then saw her talking to someone up ahead.

"Well I guess that's out." Luke sighed. "Trust that everyone in town will know before the hour ends."

"I love this town." Lorelai grinned.

They spent the afternoon walking around the town just so Lorelai can recollect everything about it. She missed the place so much. Everywhere it had such great significance to her life. Although she couldn't focus much with Luke standing just a few inches away from her. After their walk they decided to go to the inn for lunch where they told Rory to meet them there.

"There's dad." Rory said to Mia and Sookie. They stood at the reception desk awaiting for the two's arrival, both Mia and Sookie were excited to see Lorelai. They had heard rumors that she was back and that she and Luke has a seventeen year old daughter, which they already knew, but the fact that Lorelai was here excited them. They couldn't wait to see her.

When they saw Luke entering the inn, Mia immediately walked up to him. "Where is she?" she eagerly asked. Luke stared at her confused then Lorelai entered the inn. "My baby!" she cried, then immediately pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"Oh Mia!" Lorelai cried as well, hugging her back.

"Oh look at you." Mia smiled bulling back. "You still look as beautiful as ever."

"You look even more beautiful." Lorelai said.

"Oh stop."

"Lorelai!" they heard someone squeal behind Mia.

"Sookie!" Lorelai shrieked. She ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Oh my god, look at you! You're a chef!"

"And look at you! Is that a tan?" Lorelai just giggled.

"Lorelai you must tell us about your adventures." Mia said walking up to the girls. "Sookie made us a meal. have lunch with us."

"Of course I will."

"Good." Mia led the girls towards the dining room. "Now Rory says you travel."

"A bit."

"You have to tell us all about it…" their voices faded as they entered the dining room.

"Dad come on." Rory ran up to her father, who still stood at the foyer, watching the girls greet. Rory grabbed onto her father's hand and led him to the dining room. "Sookie made a lot of food and they all smell delicious."

"Ok." he just said quietly. He placed his arm around Rory's shoulder and they walked in the dining room.

They spent the entire afternoon in the inn with Lorelai catching up with Mia and Sookie. They were so excited to see each other again. Sookie informed Lorelai that she was gonna get married to Jackson at the beginning of next month. Lorelai was so surprised, she remembered back in high school that Sookie and Jackson never liked each other. They always use to bite each others head off.

Apparently, Sookie will have the wedding at the inn. She's catering the event herself of course, and it's just a very low key wedding with close friends and family. Luke's even in the wedding, much to his dismay. He was gonna be the best man, which was a comfort to Jackson since he didn't want his brother to be the best man. And now that Lorelai's here, Sookie asked Lorelai anxiously if she wanted to come to the wedding. Lorelai said yes of course, and by default, Rory gets to come as well. And now that Lorelai would be there for the wedding, Sookie asked if she wanted to be part of it. Lorelai didn't hesitate and said yes. Apparently, Sookie didn't have that much gal pals, the only bridesmaid she has is her sister, the one who still lives with her parents, and she didn't even have a maid of honor. So Lorelai took the honors of becoming the maid of honor, and Rory was placed as a bridesmaid as well.

The rest of the day, they talked about the wedding and made arrangements immediately for Lorelai and Rory to get fitted for their dresses. Rory was so excited and so was Lorelai. They left Stars Hollow around 5:30 in order to make it back in the mansion on time for dinner.

"So what did you and the girls do today Lorelai?" Emily asked her daughter at the dinner table.

"Nothing much mom." Lorelai smiled, sending the girls a knowing smile.

"I feel very bad for neglecting you girls." Emily went. "Here we are busy with work, we don't even have time to spend with you. And you're here for a vacation, we should be entertaining you."

"It's ok mom." Lorelai said.

"Yeah grandma, Paris and I are having a great time hanging out."

"And I showed her all the cool places I go to back when I was a kid."

"Well don't worry," Richard said, "come this father's day I will be free, and we can have a very nice father's day at the mansion."

"Actually dad," Lorelai interjected, "I was gonna take Rory and Paris to Stars Hollow."

Emily and Richard stopped eating, whereas the girls just continued as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily said.

"You're taking Rory and Paris to Stars Hollow?" Richard continued.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "I mean, it's father's day, Rory should spend it with her father. Right Rory?"

"Right." Rory nodded.

"Lorelai may I please talk to you for a moment." Emily said, standing up from her seat.

"But mom, I'm not done with my-"

"Now Lorelai." Emily walked her way into the kitchen.

Sighing, Lorelai stood up as well and followed her mother. "What's up mom? The chicken's are calling my name, and I'm really hungry."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was eating, but then you pulled me up here, so-"

"Lorelai this is no time for jokes." Emily said sternly. "Why are you taking Rory to Stars Hollow?"

"To see her father." she said in a duh tone.

"Do you really think that is a good thing to do? Just think about it, it's been seventeen years since you last seen him. You two have a daughter together yet you've never told him. How do you think that will go?"

"Mom, Rory's been wanting to spend father's day with her father since the day she understood the concept of a mommy and daddy. As much as we love you and dad, she'd much rather spend it with her actual father than mine."

"And who's to say Luke still lives in Stars Hollow?" Emily pointed. "It's seventeen years, that young man was bright, who knows, he could be living somewhere else now. Far away, he could be a famous sports athlete. And who knows, maybe he has his own family, a wife and kids. Did you ever think about that?"

"Yes, I did." Lorelai said in a calm voice. "I have always been thinking about that. What he's doing now, whether he's successful and famous. Or if he met someone else and fell in love with her and started a family with her, I've always been thinking about that."

"There you go. Now what happens if that's true? You will just leave Rory to be heart broken and resent her father, and by default you." she pointed to her daughter. "Lorelai, your father and I may not approve of your decisions, but we don't interfere because we know you will make the right decisions for you and Rory. Now, not telling Luke may have been wrong, but it's been seventeen years, do you think it's wise to subject him to Rory now? When he may have moved on and may not even be living in Stars Hollow?"

"He's still living in Stars Hollow and he's not married, nor does he have any other kid."

"And how would you know?"

"Because Rory and Paris has been going to Stars Hollow since they came here."

Emily let out a small gasp. "What did you just say?"

Lorelai sighed. "I said Rory and Paris have been going to Stars Hollow since they arrived." she said more slowly. "It was their plan, with you and dad busy and me out of the way, they took a road trip to Stars Hollow, found Luke, and ever since then they've been going there. And today, I went with them and I saw Luke again. And everybody else from Stars Hollow."

"My this is an outrageous." Emily breathed. "But the girls said they cruised Hartford."

"Well that was their alibi."

"Oh heavens."

"You should have seen them mom." Lorelai said softly. "Rory called Luke dad and Luke was smiling. And she has a cousin who reads a lot and who's very bright, just as bright as Rory. He's a bit sarcastic, but Rory loves him already. And I saw Mia and Sookie, and oh my god, Sookie's getting married and Rory and I will be there. I'm gonna be the maid of honor."

"Well, you certainly had a busy day." Emily said quietly.

"I'm sorry mom. And, on behalf of the girls too I apologize. Rory just wanted to see her father and was afraid that I wouldn't let her, that's why she did this. But after seeing them together, seeing Rory so happy, seeing Luke, I never want them separated again. I've already done enough damage to them."

Emily was quiet for a moment. Then inhaled deeply and composed herself. "We better get back outside and arrange plans for father's day."

"Ok." Lorelai said quietly.

Emily walked out of the kitchen followed by Lorelai with her head bowed down. When the two arrived in the dining room, Paris and Rory immediately looked up, both looking guilty and kind of nervous. Lorelai sat down on her seat, Emily still standing.

"The two of you have a lot of explaining to do." Emily said to Rory and Paris. Both the girls bowed their head down in guilt.

"Emily?" Richard looked at his wife quizzically.

"But first," Emily went, "I would love to know what you did in Stars Hollow."

Rory and Paris smiled, then the two started talking. Richard was still confused at the whole ordeal, but listened to the girls' story with interest anyway.

* * *

"Jess would you just quit it, I have no idea what you are talking about." Rory said to her cousin into the phone. "Why would I take your Hemingway books? I don't even like Hemingway." she gave Lorelai a thumbs up and a wink. "Jess, are you sure you didn't misplace it? I mean, you can easily loose anything in that black hole of yours… … …Why Joseph William Mariano, I never knew you liked Ayn Rand…" she chuckled upon hearing Jess rant on about the two author. "Um…listen Jess, I gotta go, turndown and all. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell dad I love him." hearing Jess continue his rant, Rory chuckled, hanging up. 

"So success?" Lorelai asked her daughter with a smirk.

"A very big success." Rory smiled. "He was ranting like there was no tomorrow. I never knew someone could rant so much. He even out-ranted dad."

"Must be those Danes genes." Lorelai joked. "I've witnessed you with one of those rants before."

"I know." Rory grinned. She sat down next to her mother on the bed. "So, how was your trip back home?"

Lorelai smiled. "It was great. I missed that place so much."

"I love that place so much." Rory said. "And how bout you and dad? you two ok?"

"Yeah. We're ok." she nodded. "We talked and we're on the same page."

"And that would be…?"

"Honestly? I don't know." she slumped. "All I know is that I'm sorry, and he forgives me, and we both still love each other."

"Are you guys getting back together?" Rory asked hopeful.

"I don't know kid." she said gently. "It's still too soon. I want to give him time to breath. He just found out about you, I don't want to overwhelm him too much."

Rory nodded understandingly. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

Lorelai just smiled and nodded. Rory smiled back brightly. "Now let's keep that our little secret for now." Rory nodded. "So, on another note, Sookie's wedding."

"Yes! The wedding. I'm so excited." Rory grinned. "I've never been in a wedding before."

"What are you talking about? You've been with me with numerous weddings at the hotel."

"Yes, I've been to weddings, but I was never part of one. I'm happy to be a bridesmaid. I'm glad we were here for me to be a bridesmaid and not a flower girl."

"But you would be so cute." Lorelai teased. "God, I can't believe she's marrying Jackson. I remember when they were in high school they hated each other. They could not go through a conversation without arguing. Mostly about vegetables and fruits so I sometimes tune them out."

"Well, cupid works in mysterious ways." Rory said. Then changing her tone into a quiet one, "Mom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I want to get dad something for father's day. I mean, I owe him a lot."

"Well it wasn't your fault. But sure, you can get him something."

"But I don't know what to get him. I mean, I don't know him that well." she said almost shyly. "I want to get him something he likes."

"He'll like anything you give him."

"I know, but I just want to get him something special."

"Oh I should too. I mean, not only is this a father's day gift, but this is also an, 'I'm sorry for not telling you about our daughter for sixteen years which why you're celebrating father's day for the first time today' gift."

"Yes. That is true." Rory said with mock sympathy. "What do you think I should get him?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know him more than I do."

"But that was high school. The only thing I knew he liked back then, were his flannel, backwards baseball cap and me."

Rory rolled her eyes. "True."

"Well, why don't you ask Jess, or Liz. They've known him longer than I have. That way, we'll have ideas on what to get him."

"Good idea. But then again, when would we have the time to buy all these said gifts? We're in Stars Hollow everyday."

"Ok." Lorelai thought. "Well on Friday, Mia gave Sookie the afternoon off so we can get a dress fitting for the wedding. How bout after that, we can go shopping."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter didn't contain much. Just the confrontation between LL. And I hope you guys now understand what happened between Luke and Rachel back then. Review Please.**


	9. Father's Day

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a week. My mom's been occupying the computer and i'm too tired to argue with her. And something tells me that she'll be doing that a lot more often. So just a warning to you all, I may not be updating for a while. But don't worry, I will write up some more and update as soon as I can. So I hope this chapter will do you guys good until I update next time.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Father's Day**

"Oh you guys look beautiful." Sookie gushed looking at the girls in their dresses.

"Sookie this is an amazing dress." Lorelai said, looking down at her dress.

"Yeah Sookie, I mean, I've heard horror stories about bridesmaid dresses, even witnessed some of my own, but I've gotta say, this is beautiful." Rory said. She and Lorelai were at the shop trying out the dresses for the wedding.

"Well you know me." Sookie giggled. "I'm so glad you guys could be in the wedding."

"We're glad we could be." Lorelai said. "Specially with Jackson."

"I know." she giggled. "He's my mushroom man."

"Aw, that's cute." Lorelai grinned. "And quite gross."

"Are you sure you guys can make it to the wedding?"

"Yes, Sookie, we're sure." Lorelai assured.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it."

"Ok good!" Sookie grinned. "So just remember, the rehearsals will be the night before, and the bachelorett party will be the week before."

"Ok, I'll tell my boss I'm taking another week off by then."

"We're staying in Stars Hollow for the week?" Rory squealed.

"Of course." Lorelai said. "That way we wont miss a thing."

"Yay!"

After the girls finished their fitting, they roamed the mall to buy father's day gift for Richard and Luke.

"Wow, Luke's first father's day." Sookie said. "I'd never thought of Luke being a father."

"Really?" Lorelai and Rory said.

"Yeah, I mean, it may not seem like it now. With Rory around, he's a totally changed man."

"What did I do?" Rory asked.

"You changed him honey." Sookie said.

"How?"

"Well for one, he's smiling now." Sookie listed. "And Luke's not really the kid person. I mean, there's Jess, but that only made it worse. You'll never see Luke giving candy to a baby. He doesn't really tolerate kids, or teenagers."

"He told me that once." Rory said. "I never believed him since he tolerates me."

"Well you're his daughter." Sookie pointed. "I'm telling ya, ever since you came to his life, and Lorelai came back to his life, he's been smiling a lot more. He almost seems like he's glowing. Though don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me for ruining his reputation."

"Your secret's safe with us Sookie." Rory smirked. She and her mother shared a look. Rory was happy that her father's happy, she knew that she had shook up his life by showing up, but she didn't know what an impact she made. She was glad for it.

Lorelai felt even more guilty. It seemed that the Luke Danes she knew in high school changed due to her disappearance. Which is why she's glad her daughter had muster up the courage to find him. She wasn't gonna mess up this time.

* * *

"Ok…I love you too…bye." Rory hung up her cell phone as she finished wrapping her present for her father. She heard the door open and Jess came in. "Hey cus, thanks for letting me use your room as a wrapping room. And thanks for the binder." 

"No sweat." he shrugged. He sat down on the bed and pulled up a book. "Who were you talking to?"

"My boyfriend." she smiled. "He's in Italy right now. Business trip with his dad."

"How old is he?" making a face, thinking why would Rory date a business man.

Rory rolled her eyes. "He's our age. His dad just wants him to be prepared to take over the family company."

"God, what pressured world you live in."

"Tell me about it." she sighed. "Ok, I'm done."

"Good."

"Is it ok if I keep this here? I don't want to have to take it home and risk for dad seeing it."

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Thanks. I'm going downstairs." she gave Jess one last hug before walking out of the room. Ever since the two had met as official cousins, they became friends. Due to the fact that they were so much alike with their love of music and books, they became even more close.

Rory walked downstairs to find her parents seated on the couch, both on each end, watching TV. The only thing she knew about the status of her parents relationship is that they're friends, nothing more, nothing less. Luke had forgiven Lorelai about not telling him about Rory, and they both still love each other. Yet non of them made a move to be together.

Rory sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes. _Grown-ups. Such baby's_. she thought. She arrived at the living room with a smile. "Hey mom, hey dad." she sat down in between them filling the gap. She just loved saying that. For almost sixteen years she has never been able to call someone dad. And now she can. "What are you guys watching?"

"Something stupid your mom's making me watch." Luke grumbled, crossing his arms.

"What are you making him watch?" Rory asked her mom.

"Casablanca." she smiled proudly.

"Dad you don't like Casablanca?" Rory asked incredulous. "It's an all-time classic."

"That's my girl." Lorelai grinned.

"You know," Luke turned to look at the two, more pointedly at Lorelai, "I didn't mind it when you made me watch it the first time, but I did mind when you made me watch over and over and over. Even now you're making me watch it!"

"You know you're killing him right?" Rory asked her mother.

"I know." she smirked.

Rory giggled. "So mom, did you tell dad about father's day?"

"What about father's day?" Luke asked. He thought they were just gonna hang out. But now he's rethinking that, knowing Lorelai, she may have planned something crazy.

"You haven't told him?" Rory looked at her mother.

"I haven't had the chance." she said apologetically. "You tell him, he likes you better."

"Tell me what?" Luke demanded.

Rory turned to her father. "Well, for father's day, since grandma and grandpa knows you know about me, they want you to come over for dinner. But we can still spend the day here with you."

Before Luke could say anything, Lorelai spoke, "Please don't hate us."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure I'll go to dinner with them."

"Thanks dad."

"Are you sure you want to?" Lorelai pressed on. "You can back out if you want. We can come up with an excuse for you."

"I want to go." Luke sighed. "I've been to dinner with your parents before."

"Yes, but that was once."

"And I've also hung out with your parents quite a few times after that."

"A few times." Lorelai reminded him.

"But I survived. So stop worrying."

"Fine." Lorelai sighed in defeat. Then to Rory. "We warned him." Rory nodded. Luke rolled his eyes. "Alright, I have to go." Lorelai stood up. "I'm going to the inn to talk to Sookie about some wedding stuff. Rory, make sure he watches the entire thing." she said to her daughter.

"Yes sir." Rory mocked saluted her mother.

"That's my girl." she gave Rory a kiss on the forehead. Then she waved at Luke and left.

Once Lorelai left, Luke casually grabbed the remote. "So why don't we just change the channel here." he said, attempting to change it.

Rory had to grin. "Don't worry dad, I'm not as cruel as mom." she assured.

"Thank god."

Rory took the remote from him and changed the channel. "We can watch The Way We Were instead."

Luke groaned. "You are definitely your mother's daughter."

Rory flashed him a smile. "Yes, but don't forget half of my chromosomes belongs to you." she rested her head on her father's shoulder and the two watched the program.

* * *

On father's day, after a breakfast with the elder Gilmore's, Lorelai, Rory and Paris went to Stars Hollow. The town was decorated with a banner hanging at the square dedicated to father's. Paris had immediately set to go out on her own, as the girls went in the diner. When they arrived at the empty diner, they were met with a slightly annoyed Luke. 

"Daddy!" Rory rushed into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. Luke hugged her back with much emotion. Lorelai tried her best not to cry at the scene. She always gets the feeling whenever Rory does that, which would be everytime she sees Luke. The two were still hugging while Lorelai sat down on a stool. Finally, father and daughter pulled apart. "Happy father's day!" she grinned widely.

He felt his heart swell three times larger. Luke had a watery smile. "Thank you." Rory finally sat down next to her mother.

"Happy father's day Luke." Lorelai said somewhat shyly.

"Thanks." he smiled at her briefly. "You know, the entire day today I have been getting a lot of father's day greetings from everyone in town. It was nice at first, but after hearing it the first fifty times, I was just about to explode. I'm glad you two are finally here."

Rory turned to her mother. "Aw he missed us."

"Well we are very missable." Lorelai joked.

"Sorry your father's day beginning wasn't so nice." Rory said to her dad with mocked sympathy.

"Well it's looking good now. So don't worry about it." Luke assured. "You guys hungry?"

Rory grinned. "I am. Regular please."

"Got it. Lorelai?"

"Same." she smiled.

Luke nodded. Then he pulled out the coffee pot and poured the two a cup of coffee.

"So dad," Rory went as her father poured her a cup. "I was thinking I'll give you your present later at the party."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Luke interjected.

"Are you kidding? This is our first time celebrating father's day, of course I had to give you a present." Rory reasoned. "But I don't have it with me now. Which is why I'll give it to you later."

"Thank you." he said shyly. "I'm gonna go make your food." the he went in the kitchen.

A few seconds after Luke left, Rory turned to her mother. "You're awfully quiet."

"Huh?" Lorelai seemed to be brought back from her daze. "Sorry what was that hun?"

"Nothing. I just said you were awfully quiet." Rory said, now turning concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." she admitted quietly. "It's just…it's father's day. And seeing Luke, and seeing you, the two of you both very happy. And I'm…I feel really horrible."

"Why?"

"I kept the two of you apart. I didn't tell him about you, I didn't let you come here to look for him. You had to lie to me for you to do so." she cried. "If I had just taken the courage to call him before, you two would have been spending more father's day together. You would have been able to see your grandpa. You and Jess could have met sooner and became friends sooner. I feel even more terrible now knowing how miserable you two were and know how much happier you are now that you two know each other. I'm a horrible person."

"Mom!" Rory had to grip on her mother's shoulders to stop her from her hysteria. "You are not a horrible person."

"But I am a horrible person. I kept the two of you apart."

"Not intentionally."

"But they were for my own personal reasons!" she cried even more. "I always put you first. But with this, the most important thing in your life, I put my feelings first."

"Mom stop!" she tried to restrain herself from slapping her mother across the face. "Look, you had your reasons for what you did-"

"Yeah, selfish reasons."

"That may be. But I forgive you. And dad forgives you. Whatever happened in the past, all the stupid things you did, we forgive you for it because we love you. So stop beating yourself because whatever happened in the past is in the past. We're happy now. I know him, he knows me. We're good. So you should be too. Ok?"

Lorelai sighed reluctantly. "Ok."

"Good, now finish your coffee." the two turned their body and finished drinking their coffee.

"I'm still horrible." Lorelai mumbled.

"No you're not." Rory said without missing a beat.

"You should disown me."

"No I wont."

"I suck."

"No you don't."

"Did I mention I'm horrible?"

"Yes."

"Because I am."

"No you're not."

* * *

After Lorelai and Rory finished their food, Luke had temporarily closed the diner so the three could go to the inn. He had told the girls Caesar would re-open the diner for the lunch rush. Mia had insisted that they have lunch at the inn. She wanted to congratulate Luke and have a small celebration for his first father's day. And who were they to decline the woman who has been nothing but nice and have became a surrogate mother to both adults? 

Sookie took the privilege to prepare the meal for the festivities, and as usual, she went all out, cooking food plenty enough to feed a third world country. They had celebrated in the dining room, Luke and Rory could not be even more inseparable. The one's who were invited to the shindig were Mia, Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Jess and Liz, who took this opportunity to introduce everyone her new beau, TJ. They had been going out for a while now, and unlike Liz's other boyfriends, she had been hiding him from them until now. This was even the first time Luke's met the guy.

During the party, Rory had given Luke her present to him. Jess had brought it over when he arrived. It was a binder full of baseball cards. Luke loved the present and thanked Rory who was nervous about giving him her first father's day gift. Mia and Liz also gave him a present. As did Lorelai, which was a brand new baseball cap to replace the worn out green one he wore, that she could have sworn was the same one she had given him for christmas many moons ago.

As the party went, TJ was engaging in a conversation with Jess, trying to make friendship with his girlfriend's son. oblivious to him though, Jess was pretty much annoyed with him. He considered TJ to be just like the rest of her mother's looser, deadbeat boyfriend. He expected him to be gone by the next week, just like the rest of Liz's boyfriends.

Noticing her cousin's annoyance, Rory smirked and walked up to them. "Hey Jess." she smiled , interrupting TJ from his anecdote about the time a bee stung him and almost made him paralyzed. "Sorry for interrupting...but um…dad wants to talk to you."

"Aw well," Jess said sarcastically. "It was nice talking to you TJ."

"Nice talking to you too buddy." he smiled, thinking he had made nice with the son.

Rory waved to TJ as she and Jess walked away from him. "Thank you for that."

"Well you looked cornered. And, being the thoughtful cousin that I am, I figured to save you."

"Huh, so this is one of the benefits of having a cousin." he said with a mocked considering thought.

Rory smirked. "Just imagine, if TJ and your mom actually got married. He'd be your step-dad."

Jess grimaced at the thought. "Yeah, well he'd be your step-uncle." Rory frowned which made Jess smirk.

"Touché." she patted his back. The two sat down a few tables away from where Luke was, talking to Mia and Liz. "So have you talked to your father yet?" she asked in a cautious tone. Her dad had told her about Jimmy and what he did after Jess was born. He also told her about him contacting the a few years back, and he is trying hard to be part of Jess's life now, even through a phone.

"Nope." was all Jess said, focusing his attention to his book.

"Don't you think you should?"

"Nope."

"Don't you want to get to know him? I mean, he probably wants to get to know you?" after being without a father her whole life, she was amazed at how uninterested Jess was about his dad. Being in almost the same situation as her cousin, she'd expect him to want to know Jimmy as well, even if Jimmy didn't deserve it.

"Rory," Jess had momentarily put down the book to look at his cousin, "I have lived without my dad since I was born. I didn't need him then, I don't need him now." then he went back to reading. Rory sighed, knowing she couldn't change his mind.

Minutes later into the party, it had died down a bit. Rory and Jess were seated at a table reading. Liz and TJ had left. Mia and Sookie went back to work, whereas Luke and Lorelai somehow ended up at the back of the inn, walking through the park like scene.

"God I miss this place so much." Lorelai said as she and Luke walked, passing the lake. "It looks weird without snow covering it." she commented. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen this without snow."

"Well you had other things on your plate." Luke replied. Lorelai cast him a glance. He couldn't place what her expression was exactly. It was a mix of sadness, pain and guilt.

Turning away from him to refrain herself from crying, the two continued to walk in silence for a moment. That is until Lorelai spotted something very familiar. "Oh wow." she breathed. "I can't believe this is still here." she walked closer to the potting shed that held so many memories to Lorelai. She placed a hand on the building, relishing the feeling. "It still looks the same."

"Well it hasn't really changed since you last saw it." Luke admitted quietly. He walked closer to her and the two locked eyes for a moment. "Mia never let anyone touch this place, and I never been able to come back. Until now." Lorelai swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. The two still held contact. "Want to go in?"

"You can still do that?" she whispered hoarsely.

"It's still mine." was all he said. They broke contact finally. Luke opened the door to the shed and he took Lorelai's hand in his. They both felt a jolt of electricity shot through their arm from the contact. Ignoring the feeling, Luke led Lorelai in the shed. Lorelai marveled at the fact that nothing had changed. everything was still the same. Same pictures, same trophies, same bed, same curtain. It was like walking back in the room seventeen years ago.

"It's still perfect as before." Lorelai whispered. She walked slowly towards the bathtub covered by the curtain.

"Like I said before, I never could bring myself to come back here after you left." he admitted sheepishly.

Lorelai looked at him, tears started to form in her eyes. She suddenly felt angry at herself again. Angry for leaving, angry for not telling him sooner. Who knew she could hate herself even more.

As if reading Lorelai's mind, Luke immediately walked closer to her. "You're not horrible."

Lorelai jerked her head looking at him. "What?"

"You're not horrible." he repeated.

Lorelai knitted her eyebrows for a moment. Both confused and surprised by his comment. As if he had read her mind. "How did…"

"I heard you earlier." he admitted. "You know, you're really not that quiet when you're hysterical." Lorelai bowed her head down, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Luke lifted her head up using his finger, pushing her chin upwards. "You are not a horrible person."

"But I am." she admitted in a small squeaky voice. "I did this to you. I hurt you. I hurt you and Rory. And I vowed to myself I would never hurt you two-"

"Lorelai." Luke cut her off. He cupped her cheeks into his palms, steadying her head, brushing the few tears that had shed with his thumb. "You are not horrible. Rory said so herself earlier. You may have done wrong but Rory and I forgive you for that. All that matters is that we're here and we're happy."

"But we could have been happier if I had only told you sooner-"

"Stop." Luke said in a low, yet stern tone. His hand had moved from her face to her shoulders. "Look, I was mad at first when I found out. I mean, how could I not be, but it doesn't matter now. I forgive you about that. I'm happy now, Rory's in my life, and you're back, and that's all that matters. I don't care about the past, all I care about is the present and the future. You've done an amazing job raising Rory-"

"She would be even more amazing if we raised her together." Lorelai whispered quietly, cutting him off.

"But she's still amazing." Luke said. "And that's all because of you. So don't say you screwed up because you raised an amazing girl."

Lorelai sniffed quietly, finally looking into his eyes for the first time since her outburst. She saw the love and adoration in his eyes, much to what she saw when they were kids and in love. Looking him into the eye brought back all the feelings she had kept bottled up for so long. She remembered the day she met Luke, to the day she had said she loved him and when they first made love. The tears came crashing down even harder.

"I love you." she whispered finally, before she could stop herself. Lorelai suddenly felt a déjà vu feeling. She remembered when she had told him the exact same words over sixteen years ago and panic she felt when he didn't answer her immediately.

Seconds later, Luke broke into a smile. "I love you too."

Lorelai broke into a smile also. She couldn't help the happiness washing over her after hearing him say those words. Almost instantly, Lorelai leaned in a kissed him on the lips. The explosion from the kiss was undeniable. Lorelai felt the sensation from Luke's kiss flooding all over her, much to how it was whenever he kissed her. Whether it was a short peck or a long, passionate kiss. Though there was nothing short about this one.

Lorelai could feel her knees weaken at their contact. If it weren't for Luke holding her up, she would have melted onto the floor. Her arms were linked around his neck and the two had yet to break apart. Finally, due to the lack of oxygen, they broke apart, their foreheads still against each other though, and both breathing very heavy.

"Wow." was all that came out of Lorelei's mouth. She couldn't sound any lamer but that was the only word to describe that kiss. She noticed that he was smiling at her, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. So she did. She kissed him hungrily, as if devouring one of Sookie's meals.

Luke pulled her closer to him and somehow they had started moving. They didn't know how, or who had moved first, but move they did. Still kissing each other, breaking apart for only a short second to breath, they moved towards the bed. When Lorelai felt the mattress at the back of her leg, she dipped down, bringing Luke down with her. Lorelai was seated half way up the bed, and Luke had held himself up on the bed, in order to be near Lorelai without breaking contact, with his knees. Finally, when they were fully on the bed, Lorelai had laid down, bringing Luke on top of her.

Not long after, Lorelai had took off Luke's cap and started unbuttoning his flannel. After feeling her hand brush against her chest from unbuttoning the first few buttons, Luke stopped kissing her, and stood up straight with his knees, holding on to Lorelai's hand, still in place against his chest, since her hands wouldn't let go of his flannel.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai panted heavily, looking up at him with concern and confusion.

"Are you sure?" he panted as well.

And yet again, Lorelai was brought back to their first time, at this very place, in the same room, on the same bed, and couldn't help but smile. She sat up slightly, taking one of her hand from his grip to place it on his cheek. "Luke," she said softly, "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I love you. And I will not regret anything we do."

Luke let out a smile and then kissed her. Then slowly, he lay her back down on the bed and she resumed to unbutton his flannel.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I'll see you again next time.**


	10. The Love Shack

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scenes**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Love Shack**

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle when Luke kissed her down her neck. She was in total and complete bliss. After their love making, three times by the way, they just lay completely happy and content, holding on to each other, and talking about nothing in particular. But then Luke decided to be playful and kissed Lorelai down her neck.

"Luke." Lorelai giggled. She couldn't stop. Even if Luke had been doing nothing to her, although she loved that he was, nothing could keep the smile off her face.

Luke backed away and looked at her with a wicked grin. "Still ticklish I see."

"You know I am." she said with a stern glare, though it did nothing because she couldn't stop smiling. She ended up giggling and Luke laid his head back down on the pillow next to her. Her giggles subsided and they just looked at each other both with soft smiles. "I'm really happy." she whispered.

"Me too." he whispered back. Then, like magnets, their lips connected again, for another blissful lingering kiss.

When they pulled back, Lorelai had a huge grin on. "Just so you know, this wasn't part of your present."

Luke chuckled. "Thanks for the hat by the way." he said, they both momentarily glanced on the floor, where the blue hat lay, after Lorelai had thrown it.

"Crappy present I know." she groaned.

"It was not crappy." Luke insisted. "I love it. And it's perfect. The old one was getting worn out anyway."

"You mean the old one that I gave you for Christmas seventeen years ago?"

"Yes. That one." he rolled his eyes at her teasing voice.

"Huh, this could be a tradition of ours. I buy you a hat then I have sex with you."

"I like that tradition." Luke agreed.

Lorelai was still doubtful. "Well, I just hope this made it up for it." she said with a shy, teasing smile.

"Well, let's just say this was a great added bonus. And I mean _really _great."

Lorelai giggled again. Then couldn't help herself and kissed him again. "This is really amazing." she admitted softly. "I never could have imagine feeling like this again. I thought I'd lost it."

"I'm always here for you Lorelai." he said, not breaking contact from her eyes.

"I'm so-"

Luke cut her off with a kiss. "Stop apologizing." he said once they backed away. "I told you I forgive you already."

"I don't know how you could."

"Because I love you." he simply said. "I told you, non of that matters anymore. What matters is now. Rory, and you and me."

Lorelai smiled, then kissed him again. This time it lasted longer. When they pulled back, Lorelai looked at him with a curious stare. "So what is this with you and me?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

"I mean, you know I love you, and I know you love me. And you're not mad at me for not telling you about Rory." she went. "Is this a one time thing or…?" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed from bringing it up.

"Lorelai, you know I'd be a fool If I'd say that this is just one time." Luke admitted. "I love you, I've always had and I don't think I'll ever stop. I want this, you and me, I want us again."

Lorelai broke off into a wide, watery smile, "I want us too." then they kissed again, and again, it was long and lingering, full of passion and love.

After their kiss, they were back to basking in the after glow from their love making, again. Laying down next to each other, holding each other and loving the feeling of being together.

"I'm glad you hadn't changed this place." Lorelai admitted, looking around the room. Then she looked at him. "You really didn't come back here after I left?"

"I couldn't bring myself to." he admitted.

"What about when Rachel came back?" she said, trying not to sound too jealous.

"Please." he scoffed. "I have this place to get away from Rachel."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was my get away. I told you that. No one even knows about this place except for you and Mia. And I've never brought anyone here except for you."

"It's so weird. This is the place where we first said we loved each other and where we first made love. And then this is where we said I love you again, after being apart for so long, and where we also made love, the first time in the second go round. This place is like our love shack." she giggled when she saw Luke roll his eyes at the name. Then she smiled warmly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." he smiled back. Then, once again, they kissed. This time, it didn't stop. every time they exchanged I love you's, Lorelai always had the urge to jump him. And now, she wanted him, again.

Soon after, Lorelai was practically on top of Luke, ready for round five. Luke didn't complain, if anything, he pulled her closer to him. Lorelai practically squealed when she felt the grip Luke had on her. She giggled and kissed him again, just as passionate as before. As the kiss escalated, they heard a noise from somewhere.

"What's that?" Luke asked breathless.

"Ignore it." Lorelai mumbled, kissing Luke's neck.

Luke did as told and closed his eyes at the feel of Lorelai's lips on his skin. It helped since the noise stopped. Then a minute after, it started again. "Lorelai." he groaned, still intoxicated by her kiss.

"Ignore it." Lorelai coaxed, kissing him on the lips once again. Luke tried to this time, but if it was even possible, the noise became louder.

"Lorelai I think it's your phone."

"I told you, ignore it." she mumbled against his lips.

The noise stopped again, but just like last time, it started again a minute after. "I really think you need to get that."

Lorelai groaned in frustration. She pulled away from him, both of them still under the sheets, and she crawled slightly and reached for her pants which was on the floor. She pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket and looked at the ID. Immediately, she got off Luke and lay down beside him on the bed.

"Rory, hi." she said into the phone, trying not to sound as if she just had sex, with her baby's father no less. Though she did find it amusing to see Luke looking very panicked. Probably due to the fact that they were about to have sex, again, and their daughter was now on the phone.

"Hey. Jess and I are at the inn and Paris and Lane is here." Rory said. "I was just wondering where you and dad are. You guys left a while ago and I just wanted to make sure you guys haven't killed each other."

_Not yet. _Lorelai though devilishly, casting Luke a grin. "No, we're fine. Just walking down memory lane." _again, and again, and again, and again. _God she couldn't wait to have Luke again.

"Ok." though Rory sounded unsure. "Well, the party's all cleaned up and Jess and I are gonna head out with Paris. We'll meet you guys at the diner."

"That sounds good babe."

"Ok. Bye. Love ya. Tell dad I love him too."

"Ok, I will. Love ya too." with that, Lorelai hung up her phone and put it back on the floor.

"What did Rory want?" Luke asked.

"Just wanted to make sure we haven't killed each other yet."

Luke chuckled. "I'm surprised we _haven't _killed each other after what we just did."

"Well if we had then it would have been an amazing death." Lorelai said with a smile. Suddenly she was on top of him again, her legs straddling Luke's stomach and her body fully on top of him, then she started kissing him again on his chest.

"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked, trying not to moan at the sensation.

"I'm going for number four." she said innocently, giving him butterfly kissed all over his chest.

"I think we should go see Rory now." Luke said, starting to pant.

Lorelai moaned. "After."

"But…she'll worry…" Luke tried to reason.

"She's with her friends. She wont be expecting us anytime soon." Lorelai reasoned herself, then silencing him with a kiss on the lips. Which did the trick.

* * *

After number four, Luke had took all his will power and resisted Lorelai, who wanted to go for another round. After getting dressed, and resisting Lorelai's seductive ways of trying to seduce him back to bed, the two went to the diner where they waited for Rory and Jess. Not long after Luke and Lorelai arrived at the diner, so did Jess and Rory. 

"Hey mom, hey dad." Rory grinned brightly. She and Jess sat down next to Lorelai at the counter, each on one side. "How was your guys' walk?"

"It was good." Lorelai said, casting a knowing glance at Luke, who just smiled back at her.

"And dad, how are you liking your father's day now that we're here to cheer you up?" Rory said to her dad.

"Eh, not bad." he shrugged. He tried not to laugh when Lorelai cast him a playful glare.

Lorelai figured this was a perfect opportunity to tell her daughter the good new. "So Rory-" she started, but Rory interrupted her.

"Mom, whatever it is, I'm sure you can tell me later. But right now, we have to go back to dad's house and get him ready for dinner."

The two adults cast a glance at the clock, which read five PM. "Oh you're right." Lorelai said, almost jumping up. "We better get going."

* * *

"I am still amazed that you own something besides flannel." Lorelai said, looking through Luke's closet, which were filled with flannel, but on the end were other shirts that didn't consist plaid. Some business suits, and one Jimmy Buffet shirt. She remembers teasing him about that. 

"Well, being a business man kind of requires suits." Luke replied as he put on a pair of pants.

Lorelai looked back at him with a flirtatious look. "You know, as much as I love your uniform, I kind of like you in a suit."

Luke raised a brow at her amused. "Really? You like your guys GQ'd up?"

"Maybe." she shrugged innocently. Then started walking towards him in a seductive way. Once she was close to him, her hands immediately went to his shirt clad chest. "But, for you I'll make an exception."

"Well thank god for that." he grunted. Then Lorelai leaned in and gave him a small, sweet kiss.

She backed away then sat down on the bed and patted the side. "You know Luke," she started, watching him as he dressed, also trying not to look her way. "You have a really comfy bed." she backed up into the bed, so she could rest her legs. "Very soft." then in a seductive way, she lay back down, spreading her whole body onto the mattress.

Luke had done a very good resisting her for the most part, but seeing her spread all over his bed, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He gulped at the sight. "Lorelai," he started hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "I don't think we're gonna have enough time to do that."

"Oh come on Luke." Lorelai whined, she propped herself up by her elbows and gave him a pout, "Just a quickie."

Luke sighed, he tried not to look directly at Lorelai. He had finally buttoned up his shirt. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lorelai, bringing his shoes with him and started to put them on. "Lorelai, you know very well that I would love nothing more than to have you right here right now." he went in a low voice.

"Then why don't you?" she whispered near his ear, tracing lightly on his chest with her finger.

"Because we don't have time." Luke said sternly, still trying to resist her.

Lorelai sighed. "No less than an hour and you're already tired with me." she moved back away from him and started to look around the room.

"It's not that, it's just we have to leave soon and I want to get there on time." Luke explained, finally having his shoes on and tied.

"So," Lorelai turned her attention back to Luke with a smile. "How many girls have you brought up here?" Lorelai asked somewhat jokingly, moving near him again and then sat on his lap this time.

"Well, non." Luke said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Non?" she seemed surprised by this information. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Well believe it cause that's the truth." he said, already latching his arms around her waist. "Why? how many guys have you brought to your room?"

"Non." Lorelai said, looking at him straight in the eyes as well.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" he spat back.

"Of course." she said in a duh tone. "Well, except for Lautrell."

"Who's Lautrell?"

"My gay best friend. He was my co-worker at the hotel, but he moved to San Francisco two years ago." she explained. "Do you actually think I can bring a guy home with my daughter in the house?"

"Well do you think I can bring a girl home with Jess in the house?"

"That's different. Jess doesn't even live here."

Luke scoffed. "Whenever Liz has a boyfriend he does. And let me tell you, Liz always has a boyfriend. So Jess is practically living here. I don't even remember the last time he slept at the apartment."

"Ok, point taken." Lorelai nodded. "So I'm the first girl to ever be in your room?" she asked in a small, childlike voice. Then in a southern accent. "Why don't I feel honored. Butch Danes actually brought me to his room."

"Ah jeez." Luke groaned, rolling his eyes. Lorelai continued to giggle, in order to make her stop, Luke placed his lips on hers. Lorelai immediately stopped giggling, and started moaning at the sensation of Luke's lips on hers again.

She felt herself melt again in his kiss. She couldn't help it. She felt as if she was going to turn into a puddle right there. He has that power over her. She immediately deepened the kiss, bringing her tongue to duel with his. Without a moments hesitation, Lorelai grabbed on to the collar of Luke's suit and pulled him down on the bed. The two now lay on the bed, with Lorelai flat on her back, and Luke halfway on top of her.

Lorelai had linked her arms around his neck, bringing Luke even more closer to her, deepening the kiss even more. Luke had planted his hands on her waist, the Lorelai took one of her hands and placed it over Luke's, the one on her waist. She quickly lifted up the hem of her shirt slightly so Luke's palms were on her skin. The two moaned at the touch. Then Lorelai guided Luke's hand higher, just below her breast. Luke groaned when she did this.

"You will be the death of me woman." he mumbled against her lips.

Lorelai only grinned. "Then what a way to go." she placed both of her arms around him now so they could resume kissing.

"Dad, do you have a-Oh My God!" Rory shrieked and immediately covered her eyes and looked away.

"Ah jeez!" Jess flinched, looking away as well, covering his eyes. The two remained standing by the door.

Luke and Lorelai immediately broke apart. Luke standing up and moving away from Lorelai.

"We didn't do anything." was Lorelai's immediate reaction. Luke just gave her a look. "Sorry, reflex." she apologized.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Rory said in a small voice, still turned away from them.

"It's fine hun." Lorelai said immediately, standing up. When she stood close to Luke, Luke backed away slightly to be at proximity to her. Lorelai cast him a glance, as if asking, 'what's up with you?'. but Luke just kept his distance, looking at her with a glare.

Rory and Jess tentatively turn back around and looked at them. "Ok." Rory said. "Um…so…what's going on here."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. Then they started stuttering "Well we were just…" "I was just…" "Um…" "Uh…"

"Rory, I think it's obvious." Jess said to his cousin. "Uncle Luke tripped and he landed on Lorelai."

"Jeez." Luke mumbled, as he and Lorelai rolled their eyes.

"Jess!" Rory hissed, giving him a smack on the shoulder.

"What? Would you rather I say they were about to have sex?"

"Jess!" Rory and Lorelai shrieked at the same time.

"Ah jeez." Luke winced. Jess chuckled at their reaction.

"Mom, dad, are you guys…" she trailed off and just looked at them.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, who was also looking back at her. The two smiled, then turned their attention back at Rory and Jess. "Yeah." she nodded. She moved closer to Luke and the two put their arms around each other, "We are."

"Oh my god!" Rory squealed. Then she ran over to them and gave them both a big hug. "When did this happen?" she asked, pulling back, completely thrilled.

"Just today." Lorelai said.

"While you guys were out?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what you meant by walking down memory lane."

"And amongst other things." Lorelai cast Luke a wicked glance.

"Ah jeez." Luke and Rory said both seeing the look.

"I am really happy." Rory said, changing the subject. "This is amazing." she hugged her parents again. "You know, as excited as I am, mom, you still have to get ready."

"Right." they decided to get ready for dinner at Luke's house that way, they can just go to dinner together.

"I'm gonna go and finish up too. Dad, do you have a comb I could use? Jess's comb has all these gel on it." Luke grabbed his comb and gave it to Rory. "Thanks. Mom, get ready." she said as she walked out.

"I will." Lorelai rolled her eyes. Rory waved goodbye to her parents, as did Jess, then closed the door behind them. Once the kids were gone, Lorelai turned to Rory, "So, how bout that quickie?"

Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lorelai suggested that Rory and Paris drive up in the jeep while she ride with Luke in the truck. Luke was about to agree when she caught the mischievous look Lorelai had after saying so. He quickly decline and tried not to get hooked into Lorelai whining and pouting. Instead, Lorelai drove the jeep with Paris as her passenger, and Rory rode with Luke in the truck. 

Luke didn't need directions really, he already knew where the Gilmore Mansion's located, since Emily and Richard still lives in the same place. They arrived at the mansion at quarter to seven. When the four stood in the entryway, they took a moment before they instructed Rory to ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door was opened by a maid.

"Hi." Lorelai said. "We're expected. I'm the daughter."

"Of course Miss Gilmore." the maid stepped aside and let the four in.

They took off their coat and handed it to the maid. "I'm guessing I shouldn't make chit chat with the maid." Luke said to Lorelai in a low voice.

"Ah you remembered." she smirked.

"Lorelai, is that you?" came Emily's voice from the living room.

"Yeah mom. We're here."

"Well don't keep us waiting. We're in the living room."

After disposing of their coats, they walked into the living room. "Hey mom."

"Lorelai." she smiled. "And Luke, nice to see you again."

"You too Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh now, remember, call me Emily."

"Emily."

"And happy father's day to you."

"Thank you."

"Grandma, where's grandpa?" Rory asked as they sat down on the couch. Rory and Paris sat down on the chairs whereas Luke and Lorelai sat down on the couch.

"He's in his study. Richard! They're here!" she called. Then walked over to the mini bar. "What would you like to drink?"

As they gave their orders of beverage, Richard walked out. "Hello everyone. Luke my boy. Good to see you again."

"You too Mr. Gilmore." he stood up and shook his hand.

"No need to call me that. Just Richard would be fine."

"Ok." he then sat down ad cast a smile at Lorelai who smiled at him.

"So, I hear that my girls have been visiting you this week." Richard went as he and Emily sat down and took sips of their drinks. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Oh nothing much." Luke replied. "Just showed them around, introducing Rory to everyone. Nothing much has changed in town actually."

"You know, I miss Stars Hollow." Emily said. "It was such a nice little town. Does it still have that gazebo?"

"Yes. It's still there." Luke replied.

"Now what about your father Luke?" Richard asked. "You know he is more than welcome to be here tonight. He is, after all, a father. It has been quite sometime since we last saw William."

Luke suddenly grew quiet, as did Lorelai.

"Actually grandpa," Rory said, "He died years ago."

"Oh." the elder Gilmore's became quiet as well.

"We are terribly sorry to hear that Luke." Emily said.

"Thank you Emily."

"William was a fine man." Richard said.

"That he is."

They continued to talk and then they passed on gifts to Richard later on. Luke explained that he had already gotten his share of gifts earlier. After drinks and gifts, they moved into the dining room. Lorelai and Luke sat on one side and Rory and Paris sat on the other.

"So Luke, the girls tells me you remodeled your father's hardware store and turned it into a diner?" Richard asked as they ate pasta, in honor of Luke.

"Yes I did."

"Why did you choose the diner business?" Emily asked. "Why not keep it a hardware store?"

"Well I was never really passionate about the hardware business like my dad." Luke said. "I liked cooking so I incorporated it into my business."

"And he is an amazing cook." Rory said. "And great coffee too. The best one I've tasted in my life."

"I agree." Lorelai and Paris said.

"I must taste that sometime." Emily said. "We remember your passion for cooking before. Which is why we cooked up pasta."

"Thank you."

"Rory gave us the same tip you gave us before. I must say, taste much better."

"Well Rory got that from Luke." Lorelai smiled. Luke and Rory shared a smile as well.

"Mom, dad," Rory said, "isn't there something you want to tell grandma and grandpa?" she hinted, giving them knowing looks.

Lorelai glanced at Luke who just shrugged. "Ok." Lorelai said. "Well, um, mom, dad, I was wondering if I could skip dinner on Wednesday?"

"Why?" the two asked.

"Because Luke and I have a date that night."

There was silence between them for a moment, which was broken by Rory. "Not what I meant, but ok. You guys have a date?" she asked excitedly.

Lorelai nodded. "Uh-huh. On Wednesday."

"You mean to tell me you two are back together?" Emily asked. Lorelai just nodded. "Well," Emily let out a small smile. "Of course you may. I think it's absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you mom." Lorelai smiled.

"Rory." Paris said quietly to her, giving her a look.

"Oh, that reminds me," Rory said, "Mom, can I sleep over at Lane's on Wednesday too?"

"Who's Lane?" Emily asked.

"She's our friend in Stars Hollow. She's also my cousin's friend."

"Sure honey, if it's ok with Mrs. Kim."

"And Mrs. Kim would be..?" Richard asked.

"Lane's mother." Paris said.

"So the three of you will all be gone on Wednesday?" Emily asked to clarify.

"Yes." the girl said at the same time.

Emily sighed. "Alright then."

Dinner went on smoothly. They talked a lot about Luke, and Jess and Lane. They also talked about Lorelai and Luke's reunion and they told them how pleased they are that they're giving it a second try.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it was lame. I'm not sure when I can update again. I sure will try and update more sooner.**


	11. The Date and Other Revelations

**Title****: Mission: Find my Dad**

**Summary****: Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Danes is on a mission to look for her father. AU. java junkie, LukeRory father daughter scene.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. Not ever. Sigh.**

**A/N: just incase any of you forget. The timeline in this story is different from the show so just go with it.**

**And sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy and I'm trying to catch up on the chapters. So sorry…it might take a while before I update again. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Date and Other Revelations**

"What about-no. ooh-no. Ah I got it-no." Lorelai sighed in defeat. Then she turned and faced the girls. "This is not gonna work. I am never gonna find anything to wear on time." she buried her face into her palms.

"Mom, you are gonna find something to wear." Rory assured.

"But nothing looks good enough!" she cried. "I have to look amazing. This is my and Luke's first date after seventeen years. I have to look like I'm the most beautiful woman he's seen. I have to look like nothing else can compare, that way, he wont leave me for someone else pretty."

"Mom, dad is not gonna leave you." she rolled her eyes at her dramatic ness. "He loves you and he will not care about what you wear. All he cares is about you and your evening together. So don't get yourself stressed out on this."

"But I am!" Lorelai cried. "This is our first date after seventeen years, I have to look perfect. Oh, why didn't I buy that dress when I was in Madrid. And why the hell didn't I pack a lot more dresses from home?" she ransacked through her outfit again. Paris and Rory just looked at each other amused.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Rory walked over and opened it. "Hello grandma." she smiled, letting her grandmother in her mother's childhood room.

"Hello girls." she smiled, then seeing the puddle of clothes strewn everywhere. "Lorelai what are you doing?"

Lorelai didn't answer her. She just continued to look through her clothes. "Well grandma, she's looking for something to wear for her date tonight." Rory answered.

"What's there to look for? You have a lot of clothes as it is. I'm sure you can find something to wear."

"No I can't!" Lorelai cried, looking panicked. "Everything I have, Luke's already seen me in it. And any other dresses I have, looks lame!"

"She's very hysteric." Paris said, looking bored. "Which was amusing for the first five minutes. But now it just gets old."

"Lorelai calm down." Emily walked up to her closet. "Let's see what you have. What about this?" she pulled out a burgundy dress. "It's very pretty."

"Yeah if you're going to an Opera." Lorelai scoffed.

"Well where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. He just said something casual. We're just going to dinner, probably a movie."

"Alright." Emily looked in the closet again. "Oh here." she pulled out a black, polyester dress that lands just below her knee. "I think this is lovely. Don't you?"

Lorelai was about to protest, when she looked at the dress more closely. "It does look pretty." she agreed softly. She took the dress from her mother. "I forgot I brought this."

"Well there you go. Crisis averted."

"Thank you mom." Lorelai smiled. Then she went into her bathroom and changed.

Emily stayed with the girls. "So are you two all set up?" she asked them.

"Yeah we are. We're just waiting for mom to finish." Rory replied. It was already 6:30, and the date was at seven.

"So how will you be able to get to Stars Hollow?"

"Mom will drive us there, then she'll meet dad for their date."

"Luke wont pick her up?" Emily asked incredulous.

"No. seems silly since they'll need to drop Paris and I there."

"I see."

A minute later, Lorelai came out with the dress on and her hair already down, still curly. "What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Mom you look amazing. Dad is not gonna know what hit him." Rory gushed.

"Yeah Lorelai, you look great." Paris agreed.

"I sure hope so." she said. "Hand me my necklace will ya." Rory brought the necklace to her mother. Luke had given it to her the day after they got back together. Liz had made it. Apparently, Liz makes jewelry for fun, and she has her own store in Stars Hollow, its small, nothing big, but her jewelry is in demand. "So which shoes should I wear?"

"The black one." Rory said.

Lorelai took them and put them on. "Do they look like 'Come and get it' to you?"

"Yes they do." Rory replied.

"Good." she grinned.

"Honestly Lorelai." Emily rolled her eyes. "The things you say in front of these girls."

"They should know by now mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "It is how they were conceived."

"Aw jeez." Rory muttered. Paris just ignored it.

"Lorelai!" Emily hissed.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "All done. How do I look?" she did a little twirl.

"Amazing." Rory said.

"I agree." Emily said, giving her nod of approval.

"Ok. We should go. Are you guys ready?" she asked the girls, picking up her purse.

"Yes."

"We've been ready since we got here." Paris pointed out.

"Oh. Ok well, we should go." the girls sighed in relief and got up.

Downstairs, Paris and Rory already had their bags set and they were at the foyer saying goodbye to Emily.

"You girls have fun. And be safe." Emily said to Paris and Rory.

"We will grandma." Rory gave her grandmother a hug goodbye. The two walked out and got into Lorelai's jeep.

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said to Emily.

"Should I even expect you to come home tonight?"

"Wouldn't count on it."

"I thought so. Have fun."

"I will, bye." she waved and then headed outside as well.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked for the umpteenth time that night as Luke drove them to their destination in his truck. 

"I already told you it's a surprise." Luke said, acting annoyed.

"Come on Luke. I hate the suspense!"

"We're almost there, don't worry." he assured.

"Well is it a good place?"

"Yes."

"Restaurant?"

"Yes."

"Fancy?"

"No."

"Good." Lorelai smiled. "Wow, our first date. You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"We never had a first date before didn't we?"

"Huh." Luke said. "You got a point there."

"It's weird, we were together for months, we had sex a lot, we even have a daughter together, yet we've never been on an actual date. We usually hung out in Stars Hollow or talked on the phone. So technically, this really is our first date."

"How bout that." Luke smiled. A few minutes later, Luke had parked the truck. They got out and walked into a restaurant named Sniffy's Tavern.

"Wow, lovely place." Lorelai commented when they entered. "Very prancing pony. Where did you find this place?"

"Actually, I go here a couple times a week."

"Really?" the two sat down at a booth that was marked Reserved. "Ooh, reserved, fancy."

"Well I wanted this to be special."

"So you come here?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "It's a nice place, since I know the owners."

"Who?" before Luke could answer, they heard a woman call for them.

"Lucas!" came the voice.

Lorelai's eyes widen. "No." a smile spread across her face. "You didn't!"

Just then, a woman, near Mia's age, walked over to their table. "Lucas, there you are." Luke stood up and the woman immediately enveloped him in a hug. "We've been expecting you. And your lady friend." she looked over at Lorelai and a look came upon her. "You must be Lucas's lady friend. You look oddly familiar. Have we met before?"

Lorelai grinned and nodded. "Maizy, remember Lorelai." Luke said.

Maizy's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh my god. Lorelai!" she immediately pulled Lorelai up and pulled her into a hug. "Oh look at you. You are still beautiful as ever."

"Thank you Maizy." Lorelai grinned. "You look great too."

"Oh you. Ooh! Buddy!" she called. "He is gonna be happy to see you. He always loved those jokes of yours."

A second later, Buddy appeared. "Is Lucas here yet?"

"Yes." Maizy said. "And look who he brought. It's Lorelai."

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed, then pulled her into a hug as well. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Buddy."

"Lucas, why didn't you tell us Lorelai was here?"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." he said as he and Lorelai sat back down.

"And a surprise it was." Lorelai said. "He didn't even tell me."

"Well Lorelai, tell us, how are you." Maizy asked. "Last we saw you were turning into a young lady."

Lorelai blushed. "Well, I work at this company who has chains of hotels around the world."

"Fancy."

"Actually…" Luke glanced at Lorelai, she nodded then he turned back to Buddy and Maizy. "There's something we have to tell you." the two listened anxiously. "We…have a daughter." the two gasped and their eyes went wide.

"She's 15 right now." Lorelai went nervously. "While I was in Spain for work, she and her friend stayed with my parents and then they took a road trip to Stars Hollow to meet up with Luke."

"And she's really bright." Luke went. "She likes to read, she loves music, she loves school. Practically the female version of Jess, only nicer."

Lorelai agreed. "She's in Stars Hollow right now, she's sleeping over at her friends house."

The two were still silent, which made Luke and Lorelai even more nervous. Suddenly, Maizy's expression changed. "Well we've got to meet her." she said, then she and Buddy smiled which put Luke and Lorelai at ease. "We want to meet her and soon. Don't you dare skimp out on us Lucas."

"Wouldn't dare to." Luke said.

"Well we should leave the two of you alone." Buddy said. "Wouldn't want to ruin your date. Your food will be out in a minute." then Buddy and Maizy walked away.

Once they were gone, Lorelai sighed in relief. "God, I don't think my heart was about to pop out of my chest."

"I have never been more nervous in my entire life." Luke said.

"Me too." Lorelai agreed. "I mean besides me talking to you after I found out you found out about Rory. Wow, they took it better than I would have imagined them to. I thought they'd hate me."

"They don't hate you. They love you." Luke assured. "Ever since they met you they've loved you."

"Well I love them too." Lorelai said. "So this is their restaurant." she glanced around. "God, I remember when they were just planning this. I remember telling them about my input on the setting of this place. God I wanted so badly to come to the opening. They promised me they would make me their special Sundae."

"I remember. You were doing cheers about it."

"I scream for ice cream." Lorelai grinned remembering it. "I can't believe you took me here."

"Well I wanted you to see it and Buddy and Maizy would have killed me if I didn't."

Lorelai agreed. "I definitely want to take Rory here. She's gonna want to meet them. And by the looks of it Buddy and Maizy would want to meet her. I mean, it's the least I could do after I hid her from them."

"They will love Rory. Just as much as they love you." Luke assured.

* * *

"What was that green thing your mom made us eat?" Paris asked with a grimace. "I think it was moving." 

"And I think it winked at me." Rory added with a shudder. "It was literally flirting with me."

"Honestly, I have no idea." Lane said. "I just try and not to eat it without having Mama Kim notice." she pulled up one of her floorboard and took out a snack pack potato chips.

"Thank god, real food." Rory said, she and Paris gobbled down the thing. "We bow down to you. You live a very sad life."

"Thanks, but I have people who donate food to me." Lane said understandingly.

"I've got to say, the floorboard thing, ingenious." Paris commented. She and the rest of the girls were seated on the bed.

"Thanks. I had help from Jess." Lane said with a smile. "We worked on it for almost a month. every time my mom's at bible study, he comes over and helped me demolish the floor."

"My cousin ladies and gentlemen." Rory said, taking another bite. "Such a juvenile."

"By the way, you're gonna have to eat that really fast and then wash your hands cause Mama Kim will sense it and she will make sure you will not get within 100 feet from me."

"Gotcha." they said.

As the girls ate up the chips, they heard a light knock on the window. Lane turned and saw a familiar figure. She smiled then got out of bed and walked up to the window. She unlatched the lock and opened it the Jess came in.

"Wow, does Prince Charming know about you?" Rory joked when he entered.

"Haha." he said dryly.

"Jess does this all the time." Lane explained, closing the window and locking it. Then she and Jess got back on the bed. "Ever since fifth grade when we became friends."

"How did you guys become friends anyway?" Paris asked.

"Well we were in fifth grade," Lane went, "And Todd Bayers took my lunch again, then Jess comes over and almost beat him up. That's basically how we started being friends."

"He got sent to the nurses office." Jess said proudly.

"Did Mrs. Kim wig out when you started hanging out with Jess?" Rory asked.

"At first yes. But we just pulled it off by saying Jess was my science partner and we had a project due." Lane explained.

"And after an interrogation scene, which lasted two weeks by the way, I made it as far as the kitchen in the Kim house hold."

"Which is the farthest any of my friends ever get, well, except for the two of you and that's only because Rory's Luke's daughter and Paris is your friend and my mom likes Luke because she thinks that he's a respectable young man, which he is."

"Well don't I feel special." Rory said.

"You know," Paris added, "You seem to be hanging out with Jess a lot. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you hang out with anybody else before. Don't you have any other friends that are girls, or any other guy friends?"

Lane and Jess looked at each other. Then to Paris and Rory. "Well every other people at school are either brainless or stupid." Lane said.

"They're just really lame." Jess said.

"I hear that." Paris said. "Rory and Tristan are actually the only ones who understands what we talk about in school."

They all chuckled. Then hey heard footsteps nearing. Quickly, Jess sprung from the bed and hid in Lane's closet, Paris and Rory hid the chips underneath the pillow. Then Lane took out books and placed it in the middle. The door opened and Mrs. Kim entered.

"Hello mama." Lane smiled.

"Lights out at ten." was all she said.

"Ok mama." Lane smiled. Mrs. Kim just looked at them for a moment, then closed the door and left.

The girls sighed in relief. "You can come out now." Lane said. Then the closet door opened and Jess walked out.

"So Jess, how long are you staying?" Rory asked as Jess got back on the bed.

"What are you talking about, I'm sleeping over." he said as a matter of factly.

"You're sleeping over here?" Paris asked as if it was foreign to her.

"Yes."

"And how is that possible?" Rory asked. "Mrs. Kim will be here you know. And plus, don't you have to check in with dad on this?"

"Mrs. Kim will only check from outside. I'm gonna sleep in the closet, where it's specially designed to make sure I'm comfortable. And as for Luke, I'm sure he'll appreciate the fact that I wont be there so he and your mom can have… _coffee_." he smirked.

"Oh gross. Jess." Rory grimaced.

"Well it's true."

"Besides," Lane said, "Jess and I do this all the time. Even back when we were kids. How do you think he mastered climbing up the tree?"

"But we're supposed to be having a girls night here." Rory pointed. "How are we supposed to have fun, swap stories, talk about boys, when one is right here?"

"That's what you guys do?" Jess asked, looking at Lane.

"Oh well…not all the time." Lane stuttered, turning nervous and guilty.

"Lane are you turning red?" Rory asked, she and Paris looked closely at their new friend.

"No." she quickly turned her head away. Jess was still staring at her.

"Yes you are, are you ok?"

"I think you had too much of that green stuff your mom served." Paris said.

Rory looked back and forth between Jess and Lane. Jess was still staring at Lane in curiosity mixed with slight hurt, and Lane was still red, not looking at anybody in particular. Then realization dawned on her. "Oh my god." she exclaimed. "Are you guys together, _together_?"

Lane and Jess looked at them and nodded slowly. The two gasped. "Well no wonder." Paris said.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Rory said. "How come you guys never told us?"

"Well it's not really something we like to tell people about." Lane said. "No body else really knows. Well I think Luke knows."

"No he doesn't." Jess interjected.

"What are you talking about, we mostly hang out at your place. He has to have some idea that we're together." Lane said looking at Jess.

"My uncle can be pretty dense. I mean, until Rory and Lorelai came into his life, he was a hermit."

"That is true." Lane nodded in agreement. "Thing is, we don't like to announce our relationship. I mean, if we do, then people will talk, and if they talk, my mom might find out and well, she's still trying to set me up with potential Korean doctors."

"Wow, you are very patient." Paris commented to Jess.

"Well the Korean doctors are good for mocking." he explained.

"Yes, very mockable." Lane agreed. "But now that you guys know, you two can't tell anybody."

"We promise." Paris said. "But you guys aren't gonna start making out are you? I mean, it's bad enough as it is seeing Rory and Tristan going at it." that earned her a smack on the arm from Rory.

"Don't worry, we're not good on PDA's." Lane said. "Specially since the word can get out to Mama Kim."

"Well now I have a lot of questions." Rory said. "Like, when did you guys started going out?"

Lane smiled and started to tell the story of how she and Jess got together. Jess just stayed quiet, though added his two cents in sometimes.

* * *

"I still can't believe they remembered." Lorelai said. 

"Well there are a lot of things about you that can't be forgotten." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "That was the best Sundae I've ever had in my life. And trust me, I live five blocks away from Serendipity. Nothing compares to the one I had at Sniffy's."

"I should tell Buddy and Maizy that."

"You should." Lorelai agreed. "Thank you for bringing me there. That was the most sweetest, romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Well seeing as how we've done nothing more than catching up with old friends, I'd thought to catch up with them."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. She slid closer to him and kissed his cheek. Luke just smiled and kept his gaze focused on the road. Lorelai placed a hand on his thigh and left it there, not even bothering to move back. "So, where are we going now?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Or…?"

"Or…we could go for a cup of coffee at my place?"

"Huh." Lorelai thought for a moment. "Will Jess be there?"

"No. he's probably at Lane's since Rory and Paris is staying over there."

Lorelai was surprised by this. "How is he gonna get pass Mrs. Kim?"

"Climbs up the tree and into Lane's window."

"Wow. I never had a guy do that when I was a kid." she said amazed. "You never had to climb the window cause you were free to use the front door."

"Yup."

"So he's gonna be there how long?" she asked casually.

"He's probably gonna spend the night."

"And how is he gonna get passed through Mrs. Kim with that?"

"He sleeps in the closet." he shrugged.

"And you're fine with that?"

"As long as he does nothing stupid to hurt Lane, I'm good. And so far, Lane still goes in the diner."

"So…what you're saying is…we'll be alone at the house?" her grip on his thigh got tighter.

Luke gulped, and tried not to think too much into it. "Yup." his voice came out hoarse so he cleared his throat.

"Then I guess I could go for some coffee." Lorelai's eyes were glinting, her grip on his thigh still tight. And somehow, it had gotten higher, close to his zipper.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. But think of this as a filler. Anyways, I liked this chapter because it showed a mother daughter relationship between Lorelai and Emily, which we never got to see on the show. And I just like showing another side of Emily that's never been seen before. And I also think that the whole Lane and Jess thing was cute.**

**And again, sorry for the wait. And the lame chapter.**

**Please review.**


End file.
